My Traveling Man
by theD0ct0rD0nna
Summary: Dani McKinney was fine with her normal life. But when the infamous Doctor reappears will normal be good enough? 10th Doctor/OC
1. Hello again

**AN: Don't own Doctor Who or the characters. Kinda coming up with my own thing here. Review and let me know what you think =)**

"Get up you lazy girl," called her mother. "You have to go to work like the rest of us!"

Dani rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. It was barely six and already her mother was harping at her. Lying in her warm bed, Dani began to recall what she had dreamt about. It was a dream she had been having for years.

That blue box materializing in front of her in the park. 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX' lit up, the familiar and strange sound of the whirring, and the strange man who popped out of the doors. He had such a kind smile that reached from ear to ear.

Dani smiled at the memory. No. No it wasn't a memory. It was just a dream. It was no more than a child's dream. Feeling a little panic bloom inside her, she reached for the little pill bottle on her nightstand. Quickly she got a pill out and swallowed it, shivering as she felt the tablet slide down her throat.

"Dani! Dani get a move on!" came her mother's screeching voice.

"Alright!" she called back. "Keep your hair on will yea?"

Grudgingly Dani got out of her warm cocoon and braved the chill of her room. Before going down for breakfast she made sure to leave the dream behind and to never mention it to her parents.

* * *

><p>The school fluttered with life as the students began to arrive. The teachers navigated their way to the lounge so they could have a moment of peace before diving back into the mass of children. Dani sat at a table, cup of tea sitting in front of her, and rubbed her tired eyes.<p>

"Rough night?" teased Jasper. He took a seat next to her and smiled. They were the youngest out of all the teachers and their assistants.

"Rough morning more like," she answered with a tired smile.

"Ah your mum nagging again?"

"When doesn't she?" Jasper laughed. Just then the head master came into the lounge, a man trailing after him.

"Everyone, good morning." All of them mumbled a reply. "I want to take this time and introduce you to Miss Lara's sub. This is…sorry what did you say your name was again?"

"John Smith. Not Johnny Smith. Not Smithy. Not J Smith. Just John Smith," answered the man. He gave a wide smile around at all of them. "Hello."

"Right. Well Mr. John Smith ladies and gents. So then all of you can get to your lessons." As the teachers began to file out, the head master stopped Dani. "Mr. Smith this is Dani McKinney. She is going to be your teacher's assistant."

"Hello," Dani said offering her hand. "Nice to meet you. It was just John Smith wasn't it?" she asked with a teasing smile. His eyes widened for a moment before he got his composure.

He smiled back. "It was. Now your name is…Dani. I imagine that's short for Danielle."

"It is." She looked down to see him still shaking her hand.

"And your last name is McKinney." She nodded feeling a little uneasy but couldn't stop smiling at him. "Dani McKinney. My God look at you. All grown up. But aren't you a little young to be a teacher's assistant?"

"I've done all my training. I promise."

"I'll bet you have." His smile widened, still shaking her hand. "Brilliant. Well then Dani McKinney, allonsy. Lots of work to do. Head master."

Mr. Smith walked out of the room. Dani couldn't figure it out but he seemed so familiar. The way he acted and looked at her made her want to laugh and stay by his side.

"Do you know him Dani?" the head master asked. "He seemed to be familiar with you."

Dani let out a little laugh. "Never met him in my life."

* * *

><p>Dani caught up to Mr. Smith in the hall. They weaved in and out of the swarms of students. The whole time Dani kept her eyes on him. What was it that made him so familiar to her? Was it the way he walked with his hands in his suit pockets? Was it his bright smile? Or the way he talked quickly and with such precision? Maybe it was the look in his eyes when he saw her.<p>

His eyes had widened with surprise and recognition. Happiness filled his warm brown eyes when he took her hand.

While she was trying to figure it out, he glanced over to her. He felt his hearts flutter catching her looking at him so intently. Just being this close to her was exciting, like electricity running through his body. He never imagined he would run into her again. How long had it been?

"Everything alright Dani?" Even saying her name was a joy.

She shook her head and focused. "Sorry I'm staring. It's just…I feel like…we've met before." He raised his eyebrows in question. She laughed and shook her head again. "Ridiculous I know."

"Is it? I don't think so. The whole world is ridiculous but not feelings. They are never wrong." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I feel like I know you. Maybe from a…dream. It's like something I'm supposed to forget, something I'm not supposed to remember."

His smile began to fade as his eyes filled with a distant sadness. Dani could feel some hidden pain inside him rise, causing her own smile to falter. That sad look in his eyes, that lonely look, made her want to hug him and tell him everything was alright.

But then, as quickly as the sadness appeared, a smile popped back onto his features. Then that too changed to a confused look.

"Is it just me or is it freezing in here?" He rubbed his arms and shivered. Dani thought for a moment, it was rather cold in that area. Funny she didn't notice it before.

She shivered, suddenly getting attacked by the cold. "It's not like this in any other area of the school. The air must have busted here."

Mr. Smith removed his trench coat and put it on Dani. He rubbed her arms to get the warming process started. He shot her a wink before going into the classroom. Watching after him, Dani slid her arms into the coat.


	2. Know thy enemy

"Oh hello Dani," said a familiar voice. She turned to see Mrs. West coming out of her classroom.

"Mrs. West. I heard about your sister. I'm so sorry." Dani placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder. She smiled back at her young friend.

"Thank you dear. My poor sister. I still can't believe she is gone." Mrs. West dabbed at her eyes with a tissue from her pocket.

"I don't mean to pry, but how did it happen?"

Mrs. West tucked the tissue away. "Oh it was an accident I suppose. She was under the house trying to fix some loose cables. Part of the flooring in the house was rotted and fell in on her."

"Again I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Mrs. West looked the girl over. "Dani dear what are you wearing?" She touched the trench coat with curiosity. "It's rather ghastly."

"Oh it's freezing in this hallway. Haven't you noticed?"

"No," she laughed. "Guess I haven't. But then again I'm already cold blooded."

Mrs. West laughed loudly. Her laugh always sent a shiver down Dani's back. It was more like a shrill cackle more than a joyful laugh. Still, Dani smiled and chuckled out of politeness.

"Well best get to the class. The little ones will be here soon," Dani excused herself.

"Right you are. Off you go then."

Dani smiled at the woman before turning to go into her classroom. Shutting the door, Dani turned and was met by Mr. Smith. She jumped back a little, she hadn't been expecting him to be right there.

"She thinks my coat is ghastly?" he asked with an offended look. "Ghastly?"

Dani couldn't stop herself from smiling at his expression. "Well I rather like it. Think it's quite dashing."

This put a smile on his face. "It looks smashing on you."

The smile on his face made her blush. Was it hot in the room or was it just her? Dani slid out of the coat and laid it in his arms. She cleared her throat, to make sure she still had a voice.

"I'll get the heater on. The kids won't like this cold."

He watched her as she maneuvered around him and further into the classroom. He tossed his coat on a chair and clapped his hands together.

"Right! So what year am I teaching?"

Dani turned to look at him. "Did…did they not say? You should have been told when they hired you."

He paused and thought. Uh oh. He hadn't thought about that part. He could feel his eyebrows reach his hairline as he tried to think.

"Uhm well no of course they told me," he fibbed quickly. Scratching his head he continued. "But being the dope I am, I've forgot."

Dani looked him over. Was he wearing Chucks with his suit? What teacher dressed like that? Sure he was younger than the other teachers but still. He was like no sub she had met. Was he even a teacher at all? The uneasy feeling came back into her stomach.

"Sorry I don't mean this to be rude, but do you have credentials or something…"

"Ah yes. Right." He dug inside his inner pockets and pulled out a little black wallet. Walking over to her he flipped it open. "There you are."

Dani didn't understand. Why was he showing her a blank piece of paper in this little black wallet? Something was wrong here. He was either mental or was trying to play a trick on her.

"A blank piece of paper?"

Mr. Smith gave her a curious look. "What?"

"The paper. It's…it's…well I mean it's blank." She took it out of his hands and took a closer look at it. Yup it was definitely blank.

"What?" he repeated befuddled.

"See?" She turned the paper back towards him. He took it from her and examined it. It looked fine to him. It said he was a designated teacher for all grades and that he had even tutored the Prime Minister's niece.

"What? W-what?" He looked up to see a worried expression on Dani's face. He readjusted himself and thought. "Uhm no. Yes. No it's blank. Psychic paper I call it. A little party trick of mine."

"That must be some trick."

He gave a little goofy laugh. "Yeah. When it works anyway. Anyway if you want my credentials…"

"No," she said a little too quickly. It surprised the both of them. Suddenly she didn't feel uneasy she just felt silly. Of course he was a teacher. The head master wouldn't have hired him otherwise. "No don't. It's nothing."

He nodded and placed his hands behind his back.

"It's kindergarten," she continued. "Miss Lara left a plan for the day. It's on the desk if you'd like to take a look."

"I will thanks. Aww I love little ones. Let's see what we've got planned for them today." He took leaping strides towards the desk. Dani laughed at his actions. He certainly was a goofy individual.

As he looked over the papers, Dani straightened out the room. The kids had left it a mess yesterday and she was still cleaning it up. As she arranged things in the playhouse she glanced in the little floor length mirror. In the corner she saw a little girl standing there. Catching her eye, the little girl came forward with a red balloon in her hand.

"Hello there," Dani said with a kind smile. The girl looked at her with no emotion. "Are you a new student?" She nodded. "What's your name?"

"Sister of mine," she answered flatly.

"Is…is that what your siblings call you? Your brother?" She nodded. "What do your parents call you?"

"Daughter of mine." Dani smiled. Alright then she would just find her name on the roster. "He's coming for you."

"What?"

"He wants your spirit, your life. He needs to feed it. It needs to live."

"What did you say?" she asked with a worried tone. Dani straightened up and turned to face the girl. But the minute she turned around the girl was gone.

"New math?" came Mr. Smith's voice. "I should just teach them new, new math. It's quicker and much less…well muchier."

"Sir did you see her?" Dani asked looking around the room. She was sure the little girl had been standing right beside her.

"Look at this rubbish." He flipped through the plan making faces as he saw more. If only the humans knew some of this stuff wouldn't matter in a few years or so.

"She was here. I know I saw her."

"Sorry Dani what did you say?" he asked finally looking up to her.

"The little girl. She was right behind me in the mirror. Had a red balloon with her." This made every muscle in Mr. Smith tighten up.

"A red balloon?"

"Yeah. I'm going to see if she ran out in the hall." With that Dani walked out of the room. Mr. Smith stood at the desk for a little longer. Slowly he moved over to where Dani had been. Bending down he looked in the mirror and saw the familiar little girl.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"You put me here Time Lord."

"What did you say to her?" he asked, brow furrowing together.

"Warning her."

"About what?"

"Him."

"Him who? C'mon spit it out," he said in a strong voice. The little girl flinched.

"You won't be able to save her Time Lord. She'll be taken and you can't stop it." She giggled but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. Those brown eyes were so cold and threatening. Just as they were the night he imprisoned her and her family.

Dani came back into the room as he straightened up. His eyes never left the mirror.

"I can't find her anywhere." Mr. Smith waved his hand as if to push the issue aside.

"I saw her. She went back to her mother. Just the sister of one of the older students." He eyed the little girl and watched her disappear into some unseen part of the mirror.

"Oh. Right well good then," she said sweeping a hand through her hair.

* * *

><p>Twenty little faces stared back at him. Dani had instructed them to come in, put their things in a cubby, and have a seat on the carpet. They sat their waiting for instructions.<p>

"You're not Miss Lara," said one of the boys.

"Good observation. And your name is?"

"David."

Mr. Smith nodded. "That's a good name. Well David, my boy, you're quite right. I'm not Miss Lara. My name is Mr. Smith. Now today I'm supposed to teach you the…the uhm.."

"Alphabet," answered Dani. He looked to her and then back to the kids.

"Right the alphabet. But who really needs it? I mean you'll just be learning a new one by the time you reach fourth grade." The children looked at him in awe.

"A new alphabet," spoke one of the girls. Dani stood there nervously. What was he talking about?

"Oh yeah. It will come from the Ella's from planet Cinder. Cute little creatures but they do have a tendency to bite."

Dani and the children listened to his story about the Ella's. He talked about how one of them bit his foot and wouldn't let go. The children laughed as he acted out the scenario with one of the stuffed animals from the play house. He continued telling them stories about different planets and the adventures he had on them.

The bell rang signaling recess. Mr. Smith was in the middle of acting out another story when all the children hollered for joy and ran out.

"Where are they going?" he asked with a sad tone.

"They need to go outside and get their wiggles out," Dani said picking up a prop from his last story. "Though I must say I've never seen them sit and listen this well. You're very good with them."

Mr. Smith smiled and shrugged. "Like I said, I love little ones."

"Are you a writer?"

"Me? No. Nah. I hate writing." Dani laughed.

"It's just those stories you were telling. They're so fantastical and brilliant. You should think about publishing them. You know make them into children's tales."

"Some of them are children's tales where I come from."

Dani tilted her head to the side with curiosity. "And where exactly do you come from Mr. Smith?"

He rocked back on his heels, hands in his pant pockets. "Oh a long way from here."

Dani began to set up the art center for when the children came back. "Really? You sound like you're from here."

"Do I?" Dani laughed but then stopped when she saw him looking at her.

She smiled but let it fade. "Well where else would you be from?"

He walked closer to her, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. Her heart sped up having him this close to her. She could feel her face turning a deep red as she looked into his eyes.

"Space. Different planet, different galaxy," he said in a low voice. It was as if he didn't want anyone else to hear, but they were alone.

"Is this another one of your stories?" she asked after a moment. A look of disappointment came over him for a brief second. He stepped back and smiled.

"Yes it is."

"It's very good," she laughed. "Uhm well the kids won't be back for half an hour or so. Would you like to come to the lounge with me?"

"Yeah you go ahead. I'll be there in a bit."

She nodded and left the room. When she was gone, he took out a pair of glasses from his inner pocket along with his sonic screwdriver. He scanned every inch of the room. Nothing. Not one little beep. But he was sure the signal had come from this school so he had to keep looking.

Opening the door he peeked out into the hall. Everyone was out. Stepping out he began to scan again. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. No—wait. There it was. The sonic screwdriver began to hum as he walked down the hall a bit further until he reached another room.

He knocked before opening the door.

"Hello? Mr. Smith here." No answer came. Walking into the class, the chill from the hallway intensified. He did a little shivering dance. "Blimey it's like the arctic."

He walked over to the thermostat to find it well below freezing. It looked like someone had broken it so the temperature couldn't be changed. Looking around the classroom everything seemed to be normal. Desks, computers, chalkboard, books. And yet this is where the signal had come from, where the cold was seeping into the school.

Turning on his sonic screwdriver it began to hum widely again. It got more intense as he walked over to a storage closet. Nothing could prepare him for what he found. At least ten rather large bats hung from icicles off the ceiling. But he knew they were no ordinary bats. No these were molerats. Half monkey and half bat.

"Great," he said to himself. "I'm dealing with a wicked witch."

**Thanks for the two reviews I got so far. And for the story alerts! I hope you enjoy this story. Please let me know what you think. **


	3. Who's afraid of a big bad witch

**AN: A couple people have asked me how old Dani is. Incase anyone else is wondering I see her around 20-23 years old. Thanks for reviews and reading! Hope you like this chapter**

"So," said Jasper coming up to Dani. "What is he like this Mr. John Smith? What do you make of him?"

"Well he is great with the kids."

"Oh? What are his teaching methods?"

Dani hesitated. "He…brings things to life for the kids. Yeah he's good at getting their attention. He's very active."

Jasper nodded. "Well from what I saw this morning he seems like an interesting bloke."

"You have no idea," she said with a little laugh. Jasper smiled at her before moving a little closer.

"So Dani…uhm I was wondering about tonight. Would you be up to having a drink with me at the pub?"

Dani almost choked on the water she was drinking. Jasper smiled with embarrassment as she gained composure.

"Uhm tonight?" He nodded with hope. "The pub? Uhm well Jasper…I might be able to. But I wouldn't count on me tonight. I've got…uhm…"

"Dani!" Mr. Smith came trotting over to her. She had never been so happy to see anyone like she was at that moment. "Dani I wanted…who's this?" he asked studying Jasper.

"Jasper Blackwood, Mr. Dopp's assistant," he said offering his hand. Mr. Smith ignored the gesture and continued to study the young man. "Right. Well Dani…what was your answer for tonight?"

"Tonight?" asked Mr. Smith before she could answer. "What's happening tonight?" He looked back and forth between Jasper and Dani.

"Jasper has asked me out for drinks. At the pub."

Mr. Smith snorted. "The pub? Oh that's romantic."

Dani did her best to hide her laugh with a cough. Jasper looked from Mr. Smith to her. He hesitated for a moment but decided to speak and stand up for himself.

"The pub is a social place where two people can go to have a good time."

"Oh sure," Mr. Smith nodded. "For two mates it's a great place. But for a first date, which I presume is what you were aiming for, a pub is rather cheap of you."

Dani looked at him in astonishment. Mr. Smith was very outspoken and she had to admit she was impressed. And he was right. The pub was not her idea of a first date and she knew that was what Jasper wanted. Mr. Smith asked to speak to Dani alone. She agreed and allowed him to lead her off to the side. As he did so, Mr. Smith stuck out his tongue when Jasper had his back turned.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Would you really have gone out with _him?_ Sorry no. Not what I wanted to talk about." He paused for a moment. "But seriously him?"

"Don't approve Mr. Smith?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"Not at all. No, need to focus. Other pressing matters. Who has the room next to ours?" He reached in his pocket and took out a pair of 3D glasses.

"Uhm that would be Mrs. West's class."

"Mrs. West?" he asked turning back to her. She was a little startled by the red and blue lenses looking back at her instead of his brown eyes. "Mrs. West…well that's no good. She might as well have put a neon sign telling me she was here. Where is the originality in name creation and disguise?"

He turned away from her again to scan the room for the witch. Dani peeked around his shoulder. Yup he was wearing 3D glasses, she wasn't going mad. Though this was not the first time he had made her question her sanity.

"Why are you wearing those?"

"It helps with…my colorblindness." Just then he caught a glimpse of the witch walking out of the lounge. This was his chance to catch her. "Stay here where it's safe."

Without another word he was off. Dani stood there trying to figure out what had just happened. She began to follow him when Jasper stopped her.

"Dani I still don't have an answer…"

She looked at the lounge door and back to jasper. She wanted to follow Mr. Smith to see what he was doing. But of course Jasper was in the way. If she didn't go now she might lose Mr. Smith chasing after Mrs. West.

"Yeah…no. I don't think so Jasper." She gave him an apologetic smile and dashed out of the room.

Damn he was gone. Mrs. West could have gone anywhere and Mr. Smith was following her. She needed to see what was going on and figure out why he had told her to stay safe. Mrs. West was in her early seventies, what harm could she possibly do?

Trying to think quickly, Dani decided to head for the older woman's classroom. As she reached the door she noticed it was cracked open. She peered in to see Mr. Smith and Mrs. West inside the room. Creeping up to the door, Dani could hear what they were saying.

"Long way from home," Mr. Smith said.

"As are you. Oh wait…you don't have one." Mrs. West cackled loudly. Dani could see Mr. Smith become tense, hands curling into fists.

"I'd choose my words carefully witch," he said in a low voice. It sent chills down Dani's back. There was so much anger and sadness in his haunting tone. "Now what are you doing here with molerats hiding in the supply closet?"

"Why would I ever tell you?"

He tilted his head to the side. "Cause I'm your last chance to repent."

Mrs. West hesitated. "My sister was killed and something was taken from her."

"Oh for the love of Ood," he said in an exasperated tone. "You're not still on about that are you?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"The house fell on your sister years ago. Millions of years infact. And not on earth."

Not on earth? Was he saying little old Mrs. West was an alien? Wait a minute…house falling on her sister, calling her a witch, Mrs. _West_.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Dani said a little too loudly. Realizing what she'd done, she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Ah the little thief herself," said Mrs. West with wide eyes. "Come in my pretty."

Dani felt an invisible arm tug her into the class, the door slamming shut after her. Dani's feet slid along the smooth floor, sending her closer and closer towards Mrs. West. She grabbed the young girl by the shirt and held her in place.

"I thought I told you to stay safe," Mr. Smith said with disappointment and frustration. "Why does no one listen when I say stay safe? They always have to go off and find trouble."

"Sorry," Dani said as she tried to get out of the woman's grasp.

"Give her back to me," Mr. Smith demanded. He held out a hand, reaching for Dani.

Mrs. West shook her head. "Dorothy is mine."

"Dorothy? No Mrs. West its Dani. You know me. Danielle McKinney." She struggled while trying to unlock the woman's fingers from her shirt. She was stronger than Dani thought.

"Come now Dorothy tell the nice man how you stole my sister's shoes." Dani looked down to the red flats she was wearing.

"I got these at Harrods," Dani said. She was starting to panic. Was Mrs. West losing her mind?

"It's alright Dani," assured Mr. Smith. "Don't take it personally. Mrs. West has been searching for someone to blame for years. Been tracking her down. Every planet she goes to she tries to find a Dorothy to blame."

"This is so mental," Dani mumbled to herself.

Seeing that the witch would not release Dani, Mr. Smith got his sonic screwdriver. Without being seen he aimed it at the chalkboard, sending it crashing to the floor. Distracted by the sound the witch let go of Dani. She stumbled back until she ran into Mr. Smith. He steadied her by placing a hand on her back.

"She's not really an alien is she?" Dani asked quietly.

"See for yourself." He placed the 3D glasses in her hands. Dani raised them up and saw the old woman for what she was. Her skin was a dark color, warts and boils all over, rotting teeth, stringy hair, claws, three eyes, and a hunched over form.

"Oh my God. Mrs. West…you really are…a…"

"Wicked witch," finished Mr. Smith.

She gazed at them sharply. "It's time to give me back what you took Dorothy."

"Forget it you daft woman," Dani said as strongly as she could.

"Right then. Come my pretties!" The door to the storage closet began to shake. Screeching sounds could be heard along with the sound of flapping wings.

Mr. Smith grabbed Dani's hand, making her jump. "Do you know what the number one rule is Dani?"

"Run?"

"Correctamundo!"

He dragged her behind him as he headed for the door. The molerats burst through the storage door and followed through the classroom. The two of them ran downstairs and headed for the lounge. They slammed the door shut, getting the attention of all the staff.

"We need to get everyone out of here," Dani said trying to catch her breath.

"Right. We need to keep the molerats inside and get everyone out. Fire alarm?"

She shook her head. "It broke last week. Haven't fixed it."

"You lot never fix anything do yea?" He ran a hand through his spiked hair. Then suddenly an idea hit her.

"The loo is all backed up on the second floor. There is mess everywhere and it's seeping into the rooms. Not long till the bottom ones will do the same."

"Right," said one of the teachers. "Best keep the kids out then."

"Might as well send them home eh head master?" added another.

"Uhm yes. Right. Right you are. Let's get going then," agreed the head master. The teachers filed out of the room just as the bell rang. The students began to come back in but were stopped by the teachers.

"Well done Miss McKinney," Mr. Smith said with approval. "Now you should go as well. Stay safe. And I mean it this time. You'd better keep out."

"But what about you?" she asked following him out of the lounge. "You can't fight them by yourself. And what about Mrs. West?" He took her by the arm and led her towards the front doors of the school.

"Don't worry about me. I'm tougher than I look." He took her outside where the others were instructing the children. He took her by the shoulders and looked at her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she answered with no hesitation. It was strange since she had only met him that morning. But there was some kind of energy in him that reached out to her, made her see him as a savior.

He shot her a wink and headed back to the school. It was hard to leave her there after seeing the adrenaline and excitement dancing in her eyes. He would love to have her at his side, fighting the fight, but it was more important to have her safe. And with the witch thinking of her as Dorothy, outside the school was the best place.

* * *

><p>She couldn't help but feel panic and worry as he walked back into the school. He couldn't do this alone, no one could. But then again he wasn't just anyone. There was something special and different about this Mr. Smith, if that was even his name.<p>

Dani itched to go in after him but she had promised to stay safe and to not…wait where was that little girl going?

"Keira?" she called. The little girl turned to look at her.

"My teddy is in the class," the girl called back. Dani took a couple steps forward.

"Keira sweetie you can't get it right now. Come here." She shook her head and moved closer to the school.

"I want my teddy." Keira turned away from Dani and ran into the school.

"Bugger." Dani ran into the school without a second thought. She closed the door quietly behind her, not knowing where the…what had he called them? Molerats? Not knowing where they were she kept quiet as she moved to the stairs. The sound of wings flapping echoed in the empty halls.

Dani finally reached the classroom to find Keira standing in the middle of the carpet with her teddy. Her eyes were locked on the ceiling.

"Miss Dani," she said in a small frightened voice. Dani looked up to see one of the molerats. It was a hideous creature. It had the snout of a bat but the rest of the face was from a monkey. Its tail swished around as it clung to the ceiling with its clawed feet. Large black wings wrapped around its body.

"Keira don't move."

Slowly Dani moved towards the girl. The molerat squawked as she got closer, watching her every move. With a hand extended, Dani beckoned for Keira to move closer. Keira inched closer until Dani was able to touch her. As quickly as she could Dani hauled the little girl into her arms and ran out of the room. The molerat screeched as it followed after them.

She was about to go downstairs when another molerat came crawling up the staircase. Dani ducked as another flew over her head. Keira screamed in her arms as Dani took off down the hall.

"Mr. Smith! Mr. Smith!" she called as she ran. Not knowing where else to go or what to do, Dani ran into the library. Three of the molerats followed after her. She set down Keira and slammed the door on the molerats. They pounded and scratched at the door. Dani put all her weight into keeping the door shut, Keira clinging to her waist.

Then it all suddenly stopped. Dani hadn't realized she'd been panting until everything was quiet. Pressing her ear to the door she didn't hear any noise until a loud knock came. She opened the door to find her savior.

"Really? C'mon! Can you not listen?" said Mr. Smith in a tense tone. "Can't anyone stay put when I ask them? It's not a joke…oi what's she doing here?" he asked pointing to Keira.

"I wanted my teddy," Keira answered in a small voice.

"I had to come and get her." He nodded in understanding. She could see he was proud of her for that but was still upset that she hadn't stayed put. A cackle echoed through the school. Keira began to cry and hugged her teddy tightly.

"Shh," Mr. Smith said kneeling down beside her. "Don't cry sweetie. We aren't going to let anything happen to you." He stroked her hair and gave her a smile. Keira still wasn't convinced.

Dani spotted a pair of glasses peeking out of one of his pockets. "May I?"

She reached in and took out the glasses. His hearts stopped for a moment when her hand grazed his chest. Her touch was so electric. He watched her kneel down and give the little girl a loving look.

"Keira these are lucky glasses. If you put these on only I will be able to see you." Dani put them on the little girl.

"Keira?" said Mr. Smith playing along. "Dani where did she go?" Keira smiled and removed the glasses. "Oh there you are Keira."

Keira relaxed and put the glasses back on. Mr. Smith gave Dani another proud look and a quick smile of praise. But there was no time to relax or slack off. Another cackle rang through the building as a wind started up. Mr. Smith got up and looked down the hall. A jet black gush of twisting wind was forming and sweeping towards them.

He shut the door and took the two girls into a corner between a bookcase and the wall. They huddled together, both adults holding onto Keira.

"What is it?" Dani asked as the room began to shake with the power of the wind.

"Tornado." As he spoke the wind started to shake the whole building. The windows turned black as the tornado took over the whole school, inside and out.

"Can she do that?"

"She can do a lot," was the answer. Dani was getting tired of not knowing what exactly was going on. She could accept that Mrs. West was an alien witch and that Mrs. Smith was not exactly who he said. But she needed more.

"So what's the deal with her? I need to know."

"She's from the planet Oz. A planet full of witches and the great wizard. A house fell on her sister years ago. And like I said, she is looking for someone to blame. Hops from planet to planet creating havoc."

"So what's with the whole Dorothy thing?"

"Her sister's name was Dorothy."

Dani raised her eyebrows. "Right. Didn't see that coming." She paused for a moment. "So who are you in all this?"

He looked at her and opened his mouth to speak. He closed it and opened it again. "I'm the Doctor."

Dani stared at him for a moment. He could feel his hearts speed up out of nervousness.

"Right your having a laugh," she said finally.

"No I'm not. Trust me when I am you'll know."

"But…but you can't be the Doctor." He gave her a confused look. "The Doctor isn't real."

"I don't know. I feel pretty real." He pinched her arm. "Did that feel real?"

"That doesn't prove anything," she said rubbing her arm. "The Doctor isn't real because he's someone I made up when I was a child."

"Aw come on. You're smarter than that ducks." Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"What did you call me?"

He searched her eyes. She was starting recognize him, she had to be. She had to know he was there. Couldn't she tell it was him? True he had regenerated since he saw her last but still. He was the same Doctor she had known.

"You heard me."

"Only one man ever called me that name."

"And you're looking at him."

Dani looked at him closely. She tilted her head to the side as if a new angle would help her understand. "Doctor? But…"

"Dani we can talk things over after all this. I promise I'll explain things but right now we need a plan."

She shook her head. "Right okay. So what's the plan?"

He closed his eyes and tried to think. "She's a wicked witch from Oz."

"Melt her with water?"

"No that will only piss her off more. No. Think, think, think….Oz. Yes! No. Yes. Oz is always freezing, that's why it was cold in her room. She needed the cold to survive. Therefore…" he said turning to her.

"So we heat her up," Dani guessed.

"Bingo! But turning on a little heater won't do. We need something that will take out her and the molerats quickly." The two of them sat there trying to think.

"Pottery!"

"Yes! Wait…no. What are you on about?" he asked.

"Pottery. We have big pottery furnaces. I could lure her and the molerats down there and close them in."

The Doctor thought it over. Pottery furnaces would work well but he would have to make sure to get Dani out of there in time. They agreed on the plan and risked getting up to check on the tornado. As soon as they opened the door it died away. The Doctor took Keira in his arms and made a run for the stairs. Dani walked into the middle of the hall and looked around.

"Where are you, you hag?" she called out. Mrs. West appeared at the other end of the hallway.

"How dare you address me so. Give me back the shoes!"

"If you want them, you have to come and get them. _Hag_."

She could see the old woman snarl and grow furious. "Fly my pretties!"

The molerats came flying towards Dani. She didn't start running until she was sure the witch was sure to follow. Taking the stairs two at a time, tripping more than once, she eventually made it downstairs. She ran as fast as she could to get to the pottery room. One of the molerats came swooping in and grabbed her by the hair. It lifted her up off the floor and flew her down the hall.

The Doctor came back into the school and found Dani. Seeing the molerat's hold on her he looked around for something to throw. Taking out his sonic screwdriver, he undid a door knob. He chucked it at the molerat, hitting it right in the face. It dropped Dani back down to the floor.

"Go Dani! Run!"

She scrambled to her feet and kept running. Finally making it to the pottery room Dani waited for the creatures to follow her. She opened the furnace door so that she could be ready. But nothing was following her.

"Hello my pretty," came a chilling voice. Dani spun around to see the witch, molerats at her side. "Time to give up the shoes."

Dani began to back away from the advancing witch. What she didn't realize, until it was too late, was that she had backed into the furnace. The door slammed shut behind the witch and her minions. Now she was really in trouble. Brilliant. Just as she was ready to give up and accept death a hand came around her waist.

"Hold on," the Doctor whispered in her ear. Dani wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes as the witch began to pounce. But nothing happened.

Dani opened her eyes to find that she was out of the furnace. Letting go of the Doctor she looking in the little window to see the witch still trapped. A burst of flame jolted up and consumed the witch and her creatures. Dani looked over to see the Doctor holding the START button on the controls for the furnace.

He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the button. Sparks came out of the controller and the flames grew.

"That will take care of them," he said tucking the screwdriver back into his pocket. He held out a hand for her. Dani hesitated but accepted his hand.

"How did you get us out of there?" she asked as they came out the back way of the school. In front were worried parents, news crews, and confused staff. The sight of a tornado around the school started a commotion.

"I borrowed a little teleporter from a friend. Nifty little thing," he said with a smile. "So Dani would you fancy catching up over some chips? My treat."

"I should get home. I'm sure my parents are freaking out." The look that came into his eyes made her regret saying no.

"Right of course. Yeah you should let them know you're alright." He let her hand drop from his. He placed his hand in the pocket of his suit and gave her a little smile.

She gave him an apologetic smile before turning away. She was about to turn the corner when she heard someone running to catch her. Dani turned to find the Doctor calling for her.

"Dani you do believe I'm the Doctor don't you?"

"Yeah course I do," she said hoping that she sounded convincing. From the smile he gave her she guessed it worked. "See you around then yea?"

"Time will tell," he answered.

* * *

><p>All the way home Dani thought about the man she had met. Could he really be the Doctor? Was that the man she had met years ago and had learned to love? It had to be him. He had called her ducks and only the Doctor ever called her that. It was his little pet name for her. Not to mention how he knew all about the witch and those creatures. And the screwdriver, that was a familiar device. Her Doctor had used it all the time.<p>

Lost in thought, Dani went into the house and sat on the couch next to her father. When she plopped down without a word he looked over at her.

"And where have you been miss?" he asked muting the telly. He had the local news on and as predicted it was talking about what had happened at school. The tornado hitting the school, a teacher getting trapped in the furnace, and the damage done to the inside.

"I met a man today," Dani answered absentmindedly.

"June she's home," he called over his shoulder. The sound of clattering dishes could be heard as her mother rushed into the living room.

"He was the most brilliant man. He was so fascinating and mysterious. I felt like I'd knew him from somewhere."

"How do you like that Howard?" asked her mother. "She's going on about some bloke while we sit here worried to death. Ungrateful girl she is."

"I met the Doctor," Dani said with final realization. She looked to her parents and spoke louder. "He's real. He's real and he's here. The Doctor is here."

Her mother had a worried expression while her father stared at her blankly.

"Oh don't start that Doctor bit again," her mother said in a shaky voice. Her eyes began to well up with tears. "I can't handle it. You've been skipping out on your medication haven't you? Oh God."

Her mother began to sob and walked back into the kitchen. Her father sighed and stood from the couch.

"Look what you've done," he said on his way out. "Now, now June. Don't cry. She's just excited from what went on today. She's probably in shock from the events and thinks she saw him. That's all."

Dani sat on the couch listening to her mother wail about her daughter going mad and her father trying to calm her. After listening to them for a while Dani got up and went to her room. She closed her door, leaning heavily against it. Reaching in her pocket she took out her pills.

Her father must be right. She was in shock from what happened. That was all. The Doctor wasn't real and Mr. Smith was just a regular person. Just a regular person who had saved her from the strange weather that hit the school, nothing more.

"The Doctor isn't real," she said to herself. Dani took out a pill and swallowed. The Doctor isn't real.


	4. The lost companion

**AN: Amazing reviews guys! You make me so happy! Okay so if anyone is wondering, this is kinda taking place after Rose and between Martha and Donna. Make sense? **

Dani lay in bed and stared out the window into the gray morning. Rain seemed appropriate somehow, a storm outside to match the one inside of her. Glancing over at the clock she tried to figure out how long she had been awake. She had gone to bed early the night before so she wouldn't have to be around her parents. But every time she closed her eyes all she saw was his face.

When she had eventually drifted off she had her usual dream. She was in the park and right in front of her, inches from her nose, the blue box materialized. The doors opened and a man popped out. But instead of the usual man, with big ears and his wide smile, she saw Mr. Smith. He came out of the doors reaching out for her to come inside.

Dani couldn't understand why he had shown up in her dream. It had never changed in one little detail until she met Mr. Smith. What was it about this man?

"Dani," came her mother's voice. She knocked and entered. Dani didn't turn over or acknowledge her. "Your father and I are meeting Harry and Jim for brunch."

"Alright." She felt the bed sink in where her mother had taken a seat. Her mother reached over and began pulling Dani's hair back so she could see her face.

"Such a lovely face my girl has," she said in a kind voice. "You know Harry and Jim's son, Kent, will be at brunch. Such a nice boy he is. You could make yourself all pretty and come along. Of course if you've put that whole Doctor business behind you."

Dani pushed her mother's hand away. "Then I won't come," she said in a tense tone.

Her mother sighed. "It would be nice if you'd move out. Get married and have a proper job as a teacher instead of an assistant. I would like grandchildren one day."

"Then go nag Blake!"

Her mother stood. "Oh you little impossible, ungrateful girl."

Dani tugged the covers over her head as her mother walked out. She listened to the front door close and the car start up. She lay in bed for an hour more and decided she should get up. She dressed and ate before starting to do some work around the house. She had finished dusting the living room when her phone rang.

"Hey kid," came her brother's voice. "You at home?"

"Where else would I be idiot?" she asked with a smile in her voice. "Having tea with the Queen?" she laughed.

"Just wanted to make sure. I'm gonna pop by in a bit."

"What for? Mum and dad are out. It's just me here."

"Yeah it's you I want to see you dope." He paused for a moment. "Mum phoned…"

Dani rolled her eyes. "Course she did. Look don't bother coming round Blake. Just spend your Saturday with Heather. You don't need to make a pity call on your poor mental sister."

"She said you've been talking about the Doctor again," he continued. "What's up with you Dani girl?"

She hesitated. "It's nothing. I…I was just stressed out from what happened at school."

"Do you really think I'm going to buy that rubbish?" It was silent for a moment. "Dani you saw him didn't you? He's back, the Doctor is back."

"Stop it," she said quietly.

"He's come back for you Dani. I knew you weren't mental."

"Stop."

"I bet he had something to do with whatever happened at the school. Right?"

"Stop it Blake!" She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "Please don't."

"Dani…"

"Do you remember how it was when we were kids?" she asked. He didn't respond. "Do you? The yelling, mum crying all the time, the whole neighborhood thinking I was a nutter. The kids calling me a mental space cadet? I won't go back to that. I refuse."

She could hear him sigh on the other line. "I know how tough it was. But…if he is real, if he has come back, don't lose him Dani. Take a chance and live. Mum and dad will drown you but the Doctor could set you free."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Those stories you told. The adventures you had with him…I'm just saying. Don't turn your back on him if he comes round. That's all."

Blake made her promise that she would listen to him. She promised and thanked him for believing in her. He had always been there for her and always would be. Dani was thankful to have Blake and wished he still lived at home.

They talked a little longer until Blake had to go. Dani moved on to doing some laundry. She had to keep busy to stop herself from thinking about Mr. Smith. She was doing her third load when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She looked over to see Mr. Smith looking at her through the sliding doors leading into the back yard.

He waved and smiled at her. She walked over and opened the door.

"Hello," he said cheerfully.

"Mr. Smith what are you doing here?" His brows furrowed together.

"What? Oh no, c'mon!" He threw up his arms in exasperation. She gave him a confused look. "What name did you call me?"

"Mr. Smith?"

"No! That's not fair. We were doing so well yesterday!"

"_Well?_ You call getting chased by some mental lady and bat things well?" She ran a hand through her hair. He nodded and began mumbling to himself how it wasn't fair and what could have happened. "I'm just glad we got rid of all those things."

He stopped mumbling and dragged a hand over his face. "Yeah about that…"

Just as he spoke a loud screeched could be heard. The sound of flapping wings stirred the air. Dani jumped when a loud thump came from above her. She came outside and stood next to Mr. Smith. Clinging to the roof was a molerat.

"I thought you said the fire would take care of them?" she said turning an accusing look on him. He scratched his head and made a face.

"I might have miscounted how many there were…" He looked over at her and shrugged.

"You've got to be kidding me."

The molerat screeched and began to swoop towards them. He grabbed her hand and began to run. Always running. They got to the middle of the backyard when it came down low, claws ready to snatch one of them up. Dani tackled Mr. Smith down to the grass just in time. A claw grazed through her hair but did no damage. Mr. Smith held her close as they waited for the danger to pass. She pushed herself up a bit to see where the molerat had gone.

"You alright?" he asked. She looked down and realized how close together they were. Palms resting on his chest, she could feel two fluttering pulses. Dani moved her hands and pressed her head to his chest. Mr. Smith closed his eyes and felt his pulse rise.

"Two hearts! You have two hearts," she said in astonishment. He winked at her and smirked.

_They both beat for you_, he wanted to say but refrained. The molerat came back around for another attack. He got them both to their feet and ran over to the gate leading out to the street.

"Dani I need you to go. Go straight down King's street, make a left on Bloody Mary, and right on Ethel." He dug in his pocket and brought out a key. "Take this. When you see the police box, use the key and go inside."

"Okay." Without question she took the key and headed out the gate. "Wait how will I know what it looks like?"

"Trust me you'll know. Now run!"

The molerat swiped at him. He ducked in time and began to run back towards the house. Dani turned away and began to run as he had ordered. Straight down King's street, left on Bloody Mary, and right on Ethel. She skidded around the corners but didn't stop running. Where was the police box he mentioned? She didn't see it.

As she ran a screeching caught her attention. Oh God it had followed her. She turned to see where the molerat might be but didn't see anything…

THUMP!

Before she could turn her head back around she ran into something. Dani fell to the sidewalk, head hitting the ground with a cracking sound. She groaned as she tried to open her eyes to see a big blue box with POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX lit up before she completely passed out.

* * *

><p>Slowly Dani came around. Her vision was blurry at first and gradually cleared. As it did she saw a figure bending over her.<p>

"There she is. You alright?" asked a man's voice. Startled, Dani moved away from him until her back hit some kind of wall.

"Mr. Smith? Where are we? What are we doing here?" she asked in a shaky voice. He looked at her with concern.

"We had this conversation yesterday Dani. Don't you remember? I'm not Mr. Smith." She looked at him confused and dazed. But she did remember. He had told her he was the Doctor. "Don't you recognize where you are?" he asked. "Look around."

Hesitantly Dani did as he said. Taking in her surroundings, Dani stood. Her mouth opened in awe as she walked around, looking everything over. Suddenly a rush of déjà vu came over her. She had seen this place so many times in her dreams. Could it be real?

"The TARDIS," she said quietly. He smiled widely. "But you're not the Doctor. Where did you get this? What have you done to him?"

He took a few steps towards her. "_I_ am the Doctor."

"You're not him. No you're not him. My Doctor was older, he had big ears, and that nose," she said with a little laugh.

"Oi," he said with a hurt tone. "Be gentle about that stuff. It's not like I had a choice. I mean look at me now. Still not ginger."

Narrowing her eyes she tried to find her Doctor. Slowly she reached out a hand but hesitated. Doctor took her hand and placed it on his cheek. Dani let her hand explore his new features as she searched his eyes. Finally she saw it. The warmth, knowledge of all time, humor, love, and wit.

"By the face of Boe. It's really you."

"It's really me," he answered with a smile. "You look…amazing." He looked her over. She had been a cute kid but he never thought she would have grown into such a lovely creature.

"I haven't seen you in fourteen years. But I'm pretty sure you didn't look like…well like this." She gestured to his suit, Chucks, and spiked hair.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" he asked running a hand over his suit.

"Nothing," she answered. She actually really liked the way he was looking these days.

He gave her a skeptical look. "I regenerated. Got stuck with this meat suit. Surely I explained the whole Time Lord way of cheating death."

"I was five the last time we met."

His eyes widened with understanding. "Oh right. Little body, little brain."

"So you going to explain the little stunt you pulled?"

"What stunt would that be?" He thought for a moment and said, "You mean when I took you to the North Pole in five million and ten? How was I supposed to know it had cannibal elves?" Dani shook her head before slapping him. "What was that for?"

"I hate you Doctor. Let me out of here."

A look of confusion and hurt came over his face. "You _hate_ me? What did I do?"

"I want out of here." She walked over to the doors and tried to push. "Let me out Doctor."

"I can't do that just now." He was quiet for a moment. "Why do you hate me Dani?"

"I don't want to be in your creepy TARDIS."

"Oi say what you want about my big ears and nose. But never, _never_, insult the TARDIS." He began to stroke part of his beloved ship. "She didn't mean it. No," he said in a cutesy voice.

Dani continued to mess with the doors. "Let me out now!"

The door gave and flung open. Dani was greeted with a sight of the time vortex. Rings of clouds in shades of blue and purple changed to red and orange as they whizzed through the tunnel of time. For a moment Dani was mesmerized by the astonishing sight.

"How time flies," he said with a laugh. Dani gave him a look.

"Is that a TARDIS joke?" He nodded with a proud smile on his new face. Dani rolled her eyes. "Some things never change do they?"

"You love my jokes," he said feeling a little offended. "Remember? You'd laugh and say 'Silly old Doctor'."

"I loved your jokes when I was five and had no brain." He frowned. He used to love making her laugh. 'Silly old Doctor' was one of his favorite things to hear from her.

Doctor scratched his head and shrugged. She was so different from what he remembered. The past fourteen years had not been kind. Dani sighed and closed the doors. She walked over and sat in the seat by the TARDIS controller. She watched him fiddle with knobs and leavers as he navigated his ship.

"You left me," she said after a moment. "I'd been with you for a year and you left me."

Oh. So _that's_ what she hated him for. Couldn't blame her. Doctor didn't look back at her, he found it hard to make eye contact just then. "I had to. You were too young to come with me. I couldn't keep you as a companion."

"I wish I'd never made contact with you." She shook her head. "You never should have taken me in this ship." He finally turned to face her.

"The TARDIS almost crushed you. What was I supposed to tell a little fiver year old? Oh sorry love, won't happen again. Off you go." He laughed and placed a hand on her cheek. "You were so curious."

Dani closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "Everyone thought I was mental. I kept telling them I'd been time and space traveling for a year. My parents thought you were an imaginary friend. But when I kept talking about you, about our trips, they threatened to send me to a mental hospital. They stopped believing the things I'd say. Eventually I learned to stop talking about you."

Doctor could feel both his hearts breaking. "I never meant for it to be that way. I thought if I brought you back home…you'd chalk it up to a dream."

"I fell asleep on the TARDIS and woke up in my room," she said in a dreamy voice as she recalled a memory. "I kept an eye out for you for years. When you didn't come back for me I thought, what have I done wrong?"

He brought her into a hug. "You did nothing wrong Dani."

"I missed you," she said slowly putting her arms around him. He didn't feel real, like he wasn't really there. None of it seemed possible. "My pills. I need my pills."

She let go of him and frantically dug in her pockets. Doctor watched her with questioning eyes. She pulled out a little bottle and popped it open.

"What are those?"

"They help take care of hallucinations. My therapist gave them to me." The Doctor took them out of her hand and tossed them over his shoulder. "Are you mad? I need those."

"No," he said in an angry tone. "I forbid you to take them. Dani look at me. I'm really here! I'm not a hallucination and neither is the TARDIS. This is all happening."

He got up and went back to the controls. Wildly he turned knobs and smacked different buttons with a hammer.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to prove it to you. Pick a time, any time, forwards or backwards."

Dani shook her head to clear it from the shock. "Uhm…I don't know 4018."

"Brilliant! Here we go!"

He pushed a leaver up and the TARDIS went spinning. Dani flew out of her seat and grabbed onto the side of the controller. Finally things calmed and the engines stopped. Dani carefully let go of the controller, her fingers hurt from gripping it too tightly. She looked at the Doctor for directions. He gestured for her to head for the doors.

He followed behind her. Placing a hand on the clasp, Dani took in a deep breath. She held it in as she opened the door. Stepping out her eyes widened at the sight before her. They were up on a cliff, a waterfall crashing into the ocean near them. Between the palm trees she could see something zooming around in the sky. As she moved closer she could see it was people on surfboards with jets propelling them around the sapphire blue sky.

Looking down into the ocean she could see the waves crash onto the sand. As they did so, the waves changed colors. Going from a light blue to pink or orange or yellow. A whole rainbow passed along the shore as the waves came in and out.

A little further out there was another island. Big cruise ships were docked on all sides, more coming in from the sky. These big ships glided down from the heavens and into the crystal clear water below. Dani put a hand over her mouth in astonishment. The Doctor came up beside her.

"Hawaii 4018," he said looking out at the scene before them. "Sky surfing. Became very popular in 3045. Started putting it in the summer Olympics."

Dani removed her hand feeling her lower lip begin to tremble. She didn't hadn't meant to cry but couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry," she said in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I'm sorry I forgot you."

He brought his arm around her and pulled her to his side. "Shh. It's alright ducks," he said leaning his cheek on her head. She laughed. "Do you remember why I call you ducks?"

She nodded. "One of the first places you took me. It was full of duck people. I saw them and just kept saying 'Ducks! Ducks! Alien ducks!"

They both laughed. Standing there with him, Dani calmed and wiped her eyes.

"You alright?" She nodded. "Good. Now what shall we do then eh?"

"Well we never got those chips. Your treat?" He smiled.

"Right. Shall we then?" he asked nodding towards the island. She smiled and nodded. "Allons-y!"


	5. This is the beginning of us

"You sunk the Titanic?" Dani had her arm linked with his as they walked. She felt totally at ease now, all kinds of creatures passing them by on the streets.

"I did not. I hardly touched it. Well I bummed into it. Well it bummed into me. Well we sort of collided together." She laughed and shook her head. "Besides it wasn't the same Titanic you're thinking of."

"Leave it to you to run into some version of the Titanic."

"Oh yes!" he said with a smile that she was starting to love. Glancing down at her he noticed she was staring at him. "What? Have I got something on my face?"

"No, no," she laughed. "I'm just in awe to be here with you. To be here at all actually. I mean Hawaii 4018! All of this, especially you, it's all so esoteric."

"Oh look at you using big fancy words."

"Impressed?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"_Very_," he nodded.

As they walked around they looked in different shops. The Doctor loved watching her eyes go wide at seeing all the different trinkets and creatures that were on the island. As he watched her, he couldn't help but think of Rose. Dani reminded him of her in certain ways. They way she was so excited about his abnormal life, her cheeky personality, the way she looked at him with admiration.

Oh how he missed his days with Rose. Taking her along in the TARDIS and showing her new worlds. He missed having her around in the big old TARDIS. He missed having Martha around too. It had been a while since he dropped Martha off. There were times where he'd find himself being clever and would begin talking aloud…only to find his voice echoing back to him. No one to tell him he was brilliant or a muppet. No one to laugh with, talk with, fight with. He needed that in his long life. Sure he fibbed every once in a while and said he liked traveling alone. But there was no denying it. He needed a companion again.

The Doctor looked over at where Dani was looking at different items. Maybe, if he asked at the proper time, just maybe she would join him.

"Oh Doctor look at this," she said holding up a necklace. At the end of it was a glowing crystal in the shape of a crescent moon. He came to her side, put on his glasses, and took a look.

"Oh look at that. It's a crystallized star. Well part of a star anyway."

"It's beautiful," she said gazing at it. The Doctor looked over at her.

"Yes it is." Dani glanced over at him. He was looking at her and not at the necklace. She could feel her cheeks turning warm. "Right then. It's yours."

He took it out of her hand and up to the cashier. The cashier was some kind of bird, with beautiful bright colored feathers and human hands.

"Okay that will be ten years," said the bird. Dani was confused by those words.

"Ten years of what?" she asked. The Doctor took out his psychic paper and held it up to a scanner.

"Ten years of life miss," answered the bird. Dani's mouth fell open. He had given away ten years just for a necklace. She wished she hadn't seen the stupid thing. "Would you like a box?"

"Nah," answered the Doctor. "She can wear it out."

"Doctor you shouldn't have done that. Ten years of life for a little necklace isn't worth it," Dani said on their way out.

"Pff don't worry about it. I only made the scanner think it was getting ten years." He undid the clasp on the necklace. "Thank Gallifrey for psychic paper."

She lifted her hair up and let him put the necklace on. "Well thank you."

"Of course. Oh and Dani, _you_ are always worth it."

"You have to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Making me blush," she said putting her hands on her cheeks. He laughed and put an arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon I think there is a chips shop up here."

As they walked along someone came up to Dani and tugged on her sleeve. She turned to see some kind of fish creature. Where its mouth should have been there was a container of green liquid that began to bubble. Dani stared back blankly.

"Well go on," said the Doctor. "Answer him."

"I'm sorry," Dani told the fish creature. "I don't speak bubbles."

"He's not speaking bubbles. He's a Hath. Can't you understand him?" She shook her head. The Doctor looked at her with confusion. "Right. Uhm sorry sir my friend is deaf. The shop you're looking for is back that way and around the corner."

The Hath nodded and more bubbles began to form in the container. Dani titled her head to the side in curiosity.

"You could understand him?" she asked.

"Course I could. Why couldn't you?" He took out his screwdriver and shined it in her eyes. Dani stood still, letting him look her over. He brought the screwdriver down and tapped the side of her head. "Say aaah."

Dani opened her mouth and vocalized. He shinned the blue light into her mouth and looked around.

"Oh!" he exclaimed making her jump. "Oh I'm so thick! Why didn't I see it before? It's so obvious."

"It is?"

"Yeah. See once someone has been in the TARDIS for an amount of time it works its way into your system. It becomes part of you. It translates any language into English so no matter what planet you can always communicate."

"But I was in the TARDIS for a year. Does it wear off? I mean how come I couldn't understand him?"

"Those pills you were taking. You said they were supposed to take care of hallucinations. They blocked you not only from remembering me, but they altered your brain waves so the effects of the TARDIS were pushed out. That's why the psychic paper was blank to you." He ran a hand through his hair, pushing the spikes in all different directions. "I have a few choice words for whoever gave you those pills."

Dani just gave him a quick smile. "So now that I'm back in the TARDIS can it be fixed?"

"Course it can…I think." He stood there and thought for a moment. "Not sure if the TARDIS will be able to take care of it though. Let me see if I can tweak something."

The Doctor placed his hands on either side of her head. He rested his fingertips against her temples and tried to focus. Dani could feel him poking around in her mind, could feel his power surge through her. His eyes closed as he tried to find the right wires to pull.

"You've been taking the pills for too long."

_Great_, thought Dani. _I'll never be fixed._

"Don't worry," he said as if answering her thoughts. "I'll find it…wait…there." He took his hands away and stepped back.

"Did it work?" She didn't feel any different. It didn't feel like a light went on or a wave of understanding came over her. She was just…standing there staring at him. The Doctor began to speak in some funny language. She strained to hear and understand what he was saying.

"…I am the Doctor. I am so terribly handsome and clever. I have a TARDIS and…"

"I can understand you," she said after a moment. It was like magic. One minute he was mumbling some strange language until it eventually melted into English. "How'd you do it?"

"Oh just wiggled my way into your head and fixed some loose wires."

"Have you always been able to do that? Go into other people's heads?"

"Yeah. What I haven't been able to do is live without chips," he said rubbing his stomach.

"Well then we best get a move on."

* * *

><p>"It's not polite to stare," the Doctor said as they waited in line.<p>

"He has two heads," Dani whispered as she stared at the vender.

He shrugged. "Two heads are better than one."

"Next!" shouted the head on the right. The Doctor pushed Dani forward. She stumbled up to the counter. "What can we get you miss?" asked the head on the left.

"C-could I get two orders of chips and two sodas?" she asked nervously. She wasn't sure which head to look at. Seeing as the left had asked the question she focused on him.

"Two chips and two sodas," repeated the head on the right.

"Would you like Squid Berry juice or Apple Plum darling?" inquired the one on the left.

"Diet Squid Berry juice for me thanks," the Doctor said at her side. Dani motioned to get two of them, putting her trust in the Doctor's decision.

"Oder up," said the right. He handed her a bag with the two chips and sodas. "That'll be five."

Dani handed the bag to the Doctor and held out her hand. He smiled and gave slapped his hand to hers. She burst into laughter.

"No you muppet," she said still laughing. "The psychic paper."

"Oh right!" He handed it over.

"Silly old Doctor." She watched as his eyes filled with warmth and wide smile spread across his face.

"What's that?" inquired one of the heads as she held up the paper.

"Payment?" She looked at the paper, it wasn't blank this time. It was a credit card with her picture ID on it.

The heads laughed. "We don't want your money love."

"We want five parts," said one of them. Before Dani could ask, a beam of light came over her. An x-ray of her body came up on a screen next to the heads. "Oh yes, an eye will do nicely. And an ear I should think."

"Oh and that mouth," chimed in the other head. He looked down at Dani and leered as he examined her. She slapped a hand over her mouth.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. She squeezed back and prepared herself to run as fast as she could. Before they could finish scanning her, the Doctor tugged her out of the light and they took off down the street. They could hear the two heads yelling for them to come back. Fat chance.

Dani laughed as they pushed through the crowd and headed out of the town. The two of them didn't stop running until they reached the TARDIS. They sat and ate watching the sky surfers fly about.

"So Doctor," she said as they finished up. "When you realized you couldn't keep me as a companion, did you find someone else?"

When he didn't answer right away Dani thought that maybe she had said the wrong thing. She hadn't meant to upset him or anything.

"Yeah I did," he answered after a moment. "I traveled with her for a long time. Her name was Rose. Rose Tyler. Lovely girl. I think you would have liked her."

Dani nodded. "How come she didn't stay with you?"

"I lost her," he said with a sigh. "She's stuck in another dimension with her parents. I couldn't keep her with me. But she's happy…she's safe."

"You loved her didn't you?" This question seemed to surprise him. But it was clear in his eyes that he had loved her. Even if he never said it, it showed. Dani felt stupid that it made her jealous of Rose. She hadn't even met the girl and yet she was envious and jealous of the time she had spent with the Doctor.

"I've been around so long," he said with a little laugh. "Not sure I know what love really is anymore."

"Don't talk like that. You know what love is." She shrugged. "I mean maybe you don't feel it right now but you will. When you find another someone to share mad adventures with, you'll know."

"How do you figure?"

"Well she will go to the ends of the universe with you, literally. And she'll do anything to be by your side. She would die for you and she'll say your name with love and admiration in her eyes. And she won't mind being kidnapped and taken into your big blue box."

He laughed. "Kidnapped is such a strong word. I prefer surprise adoption."

Dani laughed. "Well this is the second time you've surprise adopted me. My parents must be having a fit."

"Right," he said slowly. He thought for a moment. Was now a good time to ask her to stay? Or should he wait a little longer? "Well I guess…I should get you home then."

He waited in hope that she would ask to stay. His hearts thumped with anticipation, the thought of her asking him to come along. Avoiding her gaze, the Doctor stared out at the setting sun. The sapphire sky was turning purple, red, and orange with the end of a day.

"Yeah I guess so," was the answer. He tried not to let his disappointment show.

"Right well off we go then. I'll get you back in time so that they won't even know you've gone."

"I should give you this back." Dani pulled out the key he had given her.

"Nah. Keep it. In case you start to doubt again, you'll have a reminder."

They finished things up and got into the TARDIS. Just as he got the location set a phone began to ring. Searching around the Doctor pulled out a little flip phone he had forgotten about.

"Hello?" he answered, even though he knew who was on the other line.

"Doctor," came her familiar voice. "Oh it's good to hear you."

"You as well miss Martha Jones," he said with a smile in his tone.

"Doctor I told you that if I ever called it was important. Well I'm calling you back to earth."


	6. Martha Jones

Martha couldn't hold still. She was too excited. Finally she would get to see the Doctor again. Though it had only been six months she missed him like crazy. She had only been waiting an hour when a wind kicked up and the familiar sound of the engines could be heard.

The big blue box materialized right where she had directed him. Martha smiled as the doors opened and out he came. He looked exactly the same as he had the day he dropped her off at home. She gathered she looked a little different though. Her hair had grown out, she had gotten a little thinner, and she was engaged now as well as a proper doctor.

"Martha," he said coming towards her. They hugged each other tightly, smiles on both their faces. Dani stepped out of the box and stood off to the side.

"Oh Doctor it's so good to see you again!"

He set her down and took her in. "You look well."

"I am. I'm doing great. I got through my exams and have an official title of Doctor Jones."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Well look at you. Now you're the Doctor."

She laughed. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, you clever girl."

Martha glanced over his shoulder and saw a young girl. She nodded to her with question in her eyes. The Doctor followed her gaze and realized he had left Dani in the shadows.

"Oh right!" He ran over and pulled Dani along. "Martha Jones, Dani McKinney."

"Hello," Dani said shaking Martha's hand. Great another former companion for her to be envious of.

"Hello Dani. It's nice to meet you." So this was the girl she'd heard about. The Doctor's new companion, figured she'd be in trouble having him around.

The two girls looked at each other, sizing the other up. The Doctor looked between the two of them, feeling the tension rise to form a wall between the two.

"She's not replacing you," he added quickly. "Just giving her a lift home."

Martha looked to the young girl and saw a familiar expression, hurt and a hint of embarrassment. She was hurt that he didn't consider her good enough to be the new Martha, the new companion. And embarrassment that the hurt showed in her eyes, not that the Doctor would pick up on it. Martha felt a little bad for Dani. She knew exactly how that felt being in the shadow of Rose for so long.

"So Martha why did you call me?" he asked after a moment. "Something wrong?"

Martha looked from him to Dani. "Well I wanted to talk to you about something. In private if you don't mind Dani."

"Hmm? Oh yeah," she said realizing what Martha meant. "Don't mind me. I'll uhm tool around here for a bit," Dani said gesturing to the little town center they had landed in. The Doctor's brow furrowed.

"Alright…just don't wander off too far. Come back to the TARDIS in an hour," he instructed. Dani's shoulders slumped. She wasn't the fiver year old he knew anymore.

"She's a big girl Doctor," Martha argued. "She'll be alright."

"Thank you Martha. Now go on, off with yea. See you in an hour." The Doctor gave her a stern look.

"Right be careful you. Don't get into trouble," he said with a little worry in his tone. He didn't know why but he felt uneasy about leaving her alone. There was something in his gut that told him something was going to happen, and soon.

"Speak for yourself," Dani answered. She waved to them before heading off in one direction. The Doctor watched after her until she went around a corner and disappeared.

"Calm down. She'll be alright here," Martha said seeing the worry. She linked her arm with his and pulled him in the opposite direction Dani had gone in.

"Well I never know. You lot always like to run off and get in trouble." Martha gave him a look.

"I never did."

"You always did," he scoffed. "During that whole Lazarus thing I told you to get out of the building with the others. What do you do? You come running right back in."

"Yeah cause you needed my help. My sister and I almost died that night helping you," she pointed out. Yeah okay, he couldn't deny that. "Us companions can take care of ourselves."

"Yeah," he said slowly. "Guess I'm getting paranoid in my old age." Martha smiled and shook her head. "And what's wrong with giving her a lift?"

"I didn't say anything," she said with a little shock.

"Oh but you have that look about you." He imitated the look on her face making her laugh. "C'mon out with it."

"It's nothing. But that's how it started out with me. One trip then home. Ended up traveling with you for two years." She nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah…well it's not like that with Dani." Martha stopped and looked at him.

"Have you met anyone since you dropped me off? Any other companions?" He shook his head. "Well that's no good. You need to have someone Doctor, even I know that."

He shrugged and nudged a loose piece of sidewalk with his foot. "I don't think Dani wants to stay."

"Give her time. She'll come around." She paused for a moment and added, "Just make sure if she starts falling for you, tell her upfront if it's not going to happen."

Though she smiled he could tell she was still not over that quite yet. He did feel bad about giving her hope when he only thought of her as a good friend. Pulling her to his side he hugged her and kissed her head.

* * *

><p>It had only been fifteen minutes and already Dani was bored. Standing in a music shop she aimlessly looked through CDs. Finding nothing of interest she decided to head back and just wait in the TARDIS. On her way out the door someone bumped into her.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry," said the man. The man adjusted himself before looking at her.

"It's alright. No damage," she answered with a smile. Dani looked to find the man staring at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I…is it you?" He looked at her with wide excited eyes.

"Sorry?"

"It is. It's you. Princess Madge."

Dani looked at him with confusion. He must be drunk. "Sorry, think you've got the wrong person. Cheers," she said with a kind smile before heading out to the street.

He followed her out. "Princess Madge I know it's you! Our lost Princess, I've found you!"

"Yeah sure. Have another one on me mate," she said walking as quickly as she could. For a moment she wondered if the Doctor would consider this getting into trouble. The man ran after her and caught her hand.

Kneeling down on one knee, he held her hand tightly. People around them began to clap and cheer thinking it was a proposal. Dani glared at them, she didn't need a crowed to encourage him.

"Princess Madge we have searched far and wide for you. Please except my hand and come back home." He leaned forward to kiss her hand.

Dani tore out of his grip. "Oi paws off! Look I don't know who this lost Princess is but it's not me. Get that through your thick head yea?"

Without waiting for a reply Dani took off running down the street. She glanced back to make sure he wasn't following. She could hear him calling for her, or well the lost Princess. When she got around the corner and was sure he wouldn't follow she stopped running.

"What a loon," she said to herself. Her words made her cringe, how could she say that? She knew better than anyone how it felt to be called a loon and have people run away.

Feeling horrible for the way she had acted, Dani walked back around the corner. She wanted to apologize for the way she had treated him. But as she came back around the corner the man was gone. She went into the shop to see if he was there but still no sign. Still feeling like the worst human being, Dani made her way back to the ship to wait for the Doctor.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember the family of Blood?" she asked once they were sitting. They had found a nice little bench in the park across from Martha's new flat. As she spoke a flash of Joan's face came into his mind.<p>

"Unfortunately. Saw the little girl the other day."

Martha's eyes went wide. "You saw her too?"

The Doctor looked over at her sharply. "What did she say to you?"

"It was about Dani," Martha said slowly. "She said she was trying to warn her."

"Is that all she said?" he asked urgently. "She just wanted to warn her?"

"No there was more. Some kind of a poem. I wrote it down."

Martha dug in her purse for the paper. She handed it over to him and scooted closer so she could see it. The Doctor slipped on his glasses and read the words aloud.

"Between nine and eleven

Little Dani will go to heaven

He comes to collect her life

Don't be misled and taken to strife."

"What does it mean?" she asked after letting him have a moment to think. She could see he was as confused as she was. Not a good sign.

The Doctor ran a hand along his face, mumbling the words over and over. What did it mean? What was the little girl trying to warn them about? Who was he that was coming to collect her life? It didn't really matter cause whoever it was, the Doctor was going to pummel him.

"Between nine and eleven," he repeated.

"Yeah I thought that might a date or the time of day maybe," Martha said pointing to that line. "But since it's the first of November, I thought…"

"Between the ninth and eleventh of this month." He nodded. "Could be…could be. Little Dani will go to heaven."

"She's in trouble Doctor," Martha concluded. She turned on the bench so that she faced him. "Even if you don't keep her as a companion, keep her safe."

"Oh no need to worry about that," he said folding the letter up. "I'll always be there for her. Just as I will for you." He gave her a smile and tucked the note away. "Now I think it's time I had a chat with sister of Blood."

"Yeah about that…she's not there anymore. I saw her a few days ago and haven't seen her since."

His brow furrowed together, jaw jutting out as he thought. "Right…well then I'm just gonna have to find her."

* * *

><p>Dani opened the TARDIS with the key he had given her. She walked in and closed the door behind her.<p>

"Hey TARDIS." She paused and shook her head. "I'm talking to a time machine," she laughed at herself but then thought. "But you're alive aren't you? That's how you work your way into our systems. Do you remember me? Probably not. Not with all your adventures and all the companions you've had inside."

Dani placed a hand on one of the pillars. The tube in the middle of the controller hummed for a few minutes before it stopped. Dani smiled and let out a little laugh.

"You do remember me. Brilliant."

Dani sat in the seat by the controller and began to talk. It didn't matter that the TARDIS couldn't answer back, it was just nice to talk and say some things out loud.

"It's weird meeting Martha y'know?" she said crossing her arms. "It's like…meeting an ex girlfriend and seeing him be all happy and excited to see her again. I mean it's okay that their friends but at the same time it…sucks."

Dani sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She looked down at her cell. It was well past an hour, what was that man doing? Was he reminiscing with Martha, asking her to come back as a companion since he was taking Dani home? If that was the case then Martha Jones was no friend of Dani's.

"I mean it's daft for me to be jealous of her right? I don't even really know her." She stood and began to pace in a circle around the controls. "I mean I would be his companion…if he asked. But…I don't think he will. There's this song I know. But you can skyrocket away from me and never come back if you find another galaxy. Far from here with more room to fly. Just leave me your stardust to remember you by. That's how I feel."

Just then the doors opened and the Doctor came through. Dani found herself smiling and feeling more than happy to see him.

"And you told me not to be late," she teased.

"I need you to get out," he said bluntly. The smile dropped from Dani's face.

"Well I'd be glad to if you'd stop delaying and take me home." It came out a little harsh but it was how she felt. He wanted her out, then fine. The Doctor turned with a surprised look.

He shook his head and said, "No, no. I meant I need you to stay with Martha for a bit. Need to do a little trip on my own. I'm coming back for you ducks," he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh…stay with Martha. Right, yeah," she answered. She mentally cursed herself for sounding so ridiculous. "I'll just stay with her and wait. Cause you're coming back. Right, okay see you in a bit then."

A big smile came to his face as she walked out of the TARDIS. Oh this girl. He followed her out the doors and looked at the two of them. Tension still lingered between them.

"Right be back in a tick tock." He smiled at them before going back into his ship. The two girls were about to turn around and start walking when he popped back out. "And don't start a fight. Dani that means you."

"Me?"

"Allons-y!" He went back into the ship and shut the doors.

Martha and Dani watched as the wind kicked up. The engines echoed in the alley he had landed in as the blue box began to grow transparent. Martha looked over at Dani and could feel the awkward dislike sitting between them. Martha had nothing against the girl but obviously Dani did not feel the same.

"C'mon then," Martha said tugging on Dani's sleeve. "Tea at my place."

* * *

><p>Dani sat on the couch looking around the flat. There were pictures of Martha and some bloke everywhere. Dani's sense of dislike ebbed away.<p>

"Is this your boyfriend?" she asked picking up one of the pictures.

Martha came into the room with the tea and snacks. "That's my fiancée. We're getting married next month."

A weight seemed to lift off Dani. Oh good. If she was getting married that meant Martha wouldn't be traveling with the Doctor. She'd be here with her husband starting a family. Suddenly Dani felt very foolish for thinking Martha was horrible and would take the place of companion again.

"I have to say this," she voiced. Martha looked over at her with eyebrows raised. "It might sound daft but I…am jealous and envious of you Martha. It's even to the point that I don't…well _didn't_ like you much."

Martha smiled at her sweetly, to Dani's surprise. "I gathered that. And it's understandable. I felt like that towards Rose. And I never met her."

"He mentioned Rose to you too hu?"

"Oh yeah. I think he really cared about her. I mean he cares about all his companions but…there was something about Rose." Martha took a seat across from Dani. "I think its cause he lost her. She's trapped in that other dimension y'know."

"Yeah, he said."

After a few minutes the two of them began to talk easily. They swapped stories about the adventures they had with the Doctor. Dani confided in Martha about her year with the Doctor and the outcome of being left behind. They talked about what enemies they had met, the planets that were their favorite, and his little quirks.

"Does he still stroke the TARDIS?' Martha asked in between laughs.

"Yes! He did it right after he picked me up." The two girls burst into laughter. "What about his jokes?"

"Oh some of them were terrible. But he thinks they are hilarious. Does he still do that wink? That use to get me blushing."

"Yeah, yeah he does. Quite the charmer isn't he?"

The two girls were laughing when he opened the door to Martha's flat. He was relieved that they were not trying to tear each other apart. The both of them went quiet for a moment as he stepped in.

"What?" he asked after a moment. They burst into laughter once again. "What? Stop it." He pouted as the laughing continued. What was it when a new companion met a former one? They always felt the need to laugh when he came in after leaving them along for a bit. Rose had done the same with Sarah Jane.

"Sorry Doctor," Martha said still chuckling.

Brow still furrowed he beckoned Martha to join him. They moved into the kitchen where Dani wouldn't be able to hear.

"What did you find out?" she asked coming out of her giggles. The look on his face told her it wasn't good.

"Nothing, she wouldn't tell me anymore than she had told you." He glanced into the other room where Dani was still on the couch. "I even went to see the brother but he didn't know a thing about it."

"Guess he wouldn't," Martha said biting her nails. "He's suspended in time whereas she can go from any mirror in the universe. So what are we going to do?"

"I don't want to say anything to her. Not yet." Martha nodded in agreement. "Best be getting her home."

Martha walked them out to where he had parked the TARDIS. She hugged the Doctor tightly, wishing him many safe adventures and reminded him that he needed to take a companion.

"Bye Martha," Dani said hugging her.

"See yea Dani. Be safe yea?"

"Do my best," she answered with a smile.

Martha watched as the two got into the ship and disappeared into space and time. On her walk back to the flat, she couldn't help but worry about the girl. She had no idea how dangerous the world was with the Doctor around. She had no idea how much danger she was in herself. Poor thing.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you let Martha fall for you," Dani said once they were in the TARDIS.<p>

"I didn't let anything happen," he argued. "It just brewed up and I couldn't tell her anything."

Dani shook her head. "You could have explained that you just wanted a friend."

"Well…I…she…is that what you two were talking about while I was gone?" She nodded. "I wish you two had fought instead." Dani smiled. "Right then," called out the Doctor. "Homeward bound."

"Doctor," Dani voiced after a moment.

"Hmm," he voice not looking up from the controls.

"Do…do you think we could delay it a little longer? Taking me home I mean." He looked up to her with question in his eyes. "Could we do one trip for old time's sake? I mean Hawaii was you showing off. Could we take a proper trip somewhere?"

A smile slowly spread across his face. His hearts beat a little faster. Martha was right. All he had to do was give her a little time and then he could ask her to join him. He would have his ducks back traveling alongside him.

"Sounds brilliant to me." He was pleased at seeing excitement come into her eyes. "You pick the spot. Anywhere you'd like."

Dani came up behind him and flung her arms around his neck. Resting her chin on his shoulder she looked at the map on the little screen. Of course it didn't look like a map to her. It was more like a bunch gears turning round and round. Still she searched and tried to figure out a good spot.

"Hmm how about…there?" She pointed to the middle of one of the gears.

"There? Really?"

"What's wrong with there?"

He titled his head to the side. "Nothing. It's just there is so…_there_."

"Alright not there," she laughed. "How about there?" She pointed to another spot on the screen.

"Ah perfect! And away we go!"

**AN:**

**Song used : Boats and Birds by: Gregory and the Hawk (when Dani is talking to the TARDIS) **

**And thanks to eternal-guardian 10 for "don't start a fight" and "I wish you two had fought" **


	7. Fine day for the zoo

The ship rocked back and forth. Dani held on to the controller trying to get her balance. The Doctor went flying about, turning knobs, kicking leavers into place, and causing sparks to shower around them.

"Hold on!" Dani loved the mad grin on his face as he moved about. It was good to see him smiling like he was. It brought back memories she had long forgotten. "Here we go!"

He pushed a lever up making the ship jolt to a stop. Both of them went lurching forward before tumbling back into the seat. Dani laughed as she pushed her hair out of her face. The Doctor laughed along with her.

"Do you always land that roughly?" she asked. He shrugged.

"More or less. Go on. Have a look," he said gesturing towards the door. Dani looked at the door with an animated glow in her eyes. She got up and practically ran to the doors.

"Where are we then?" she asked looking back to him.

"Either five million and two or two million and five."

Dani shook her head. "And you call yourself a _Time_ Lord."

He made a face at her and told her to just open the door. Taking in a deep breath Dani placed her hand on the latch. Looking back quickly over her shoulder, the Doctor was busy tinkering with some of the wires. He wanted this to be her own special experience. Whatever was on the other side of the door, he wanted it to be hers and only hers.

Getting ready to open the door she tried to prepare herself to be ready for anything. Dani turned the latch and opened the door of the TARDIS. She shrieked making the Doctor look up from his work.

"Alright Dani?" Dani slowly turned to face him. The front half of her body was covered in snow.

"It's bloody freezing," she said with chattering teeth. He tried to hide his laugh as she shut the door and came walking back up the ramp to the platform.

"Go pick out a coat you muppet," he said as if she should have known there would be snow. She nodded and made her way to his vast wardrobe. As she past him, Dani punched him in the arm. "Ow. What did I do?"

"That's for laughing at me." She stuck her tongue out at him before continuing on.

* * *

><p>"Dani come on," he called out after a few minutes. Honestly how long did it take to pick out a coat? "By the time you get out here global warming and an ice age would have happened."<p>

"Alright. What do you think?"

He turned to see her in a velvet red Victorian coat that came down to her thighs. Along with the coat she had put on a pair of gloves. Her hair had curled at the ends from the snow that had melted. Her cheeks were slightly tinted with red from the cold wind she had when she opened the door.

"You look…beautiful," he said in a daze. Dani smiled and looked away from him, trying to play it cool. He came over to her and offered his arm. "Shall we my lady?"

Dani took his arm before they walked out together. Prepared for this snow this time, Dani let go of him and twirled around in the falling snow. The Doctor looked around them to see where he had landed this time. They were out along the edge of a forest, not too far from a cluster of buildings. He squinted against the snow fall to see if it was a city or homes or perhaps a little town. A fluster of snow hitting his arm broke his concentration.

Dani laughed at his taken aback expression. "What's the matter Doctor? Never had a snowball fight before?" She threw another snowball at him, hitting his face.

"I'm going to get you for that Dani," he said shaking the snow off him. She laughed and shrieked as he chased after her. He laughed as he caught her in his arms and twirled her around. Dani got free from his grip and began throwing more snow at him.

They tossed snow back and forth until a loud alarm went off from the cluster of buildings. The two of them stopped mid snow fight and looked to the buildings. Excitement and want for an adventure came over both of them.

'Zoo' was written in large letters on the sign above the main building.

"Can we go in Doctor?"

"Nah. I think we should just go back to the box and sit this one out." Dani looked to him with eyebrows raised. She could see a hint of a smirk hiding on his lips as he looked back at her.

"I could do without the sarcasm Doctor."

"Well that's not very me is it?" She sighed but smiled.

"You're an impossible being."

"Now _that_ is very me." He nudged her shoulder with his, smiling playfully at her.

They walked into the building with other life forms from the planet. Dani thought it was strange and funny that no matter what planet you were on you had to que up for tickets into the zoo. It was still going to take a little time to get used to traveling with the Doctor again. That is if he asked her to stay with him.

Dani looked around that the beings around them. There were creatures of all shapes, sizes, colors, and species. If these were the people then what was in the zoo? Excitement began to grow inside her as she tried to imagine what kind of animals they would find in this future era. This thought led her to thinking about what else might be possible.

They stepped up to the ticket booth to be met by a man with a monkey face. Dani could help but cringe at first sight. After the whole incident with the molerats she was a little iffy about monkeys and bats.

"Three years payment," said the monkey. The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper, ready to fool another scanner. Dani put her hand over his stopping him. He watched her with curiosity as she stepped closer to the ticket booth.

"You don't want the payment," she said waving her hand in front of her. The monkey looked at her as if she were something he'd never seen before.

"No…no I do want that payment," he answered.

Dani waved her hand again as she said, "No you don't."

"Uh Dani? What are you doing?" the Doctor asked. He began to wonder if the rough landing had jostled her brain a little too much. Dani looked back at him with wide innocent eyes.

"I was trying to see if I had the Force," she answered in a whisper. He looked at her quizzically.

"The _what_?"

"The…the Force. Y'know Star Wars, Jedi, Yoda. I mean that stuff must exist by now it being five million and two or two million….whenever we are."

He stared at her blankly for a moment. "No. No it doesn't. Don't do that…_ever_," he said with a serious expression. Dani bowed her head like an embarrassed child. She suddenly felt like she was five all over again.

"Sir," said the monkey man getting the Doctor's attention again.

"Right yeah. Three years you said?" The Doctor put the paper up to the scanner. "Why don't we make it four, for my friend's…strange behavior?"

"Cheers," answered the monkey gratefully.

The Doctor collected the tickets and ushered Dani along. They followed some of the beings through a door leading into another building. The door opened into a long hallway, corridors going left and right at the end. Along the walls were glass windows with purple curtains and plaques on the right side of the window.

They walked up to one of the windows. The plaque read: Macra. Dani pushed the button by the window, causing the purple curtain to slide open. A green fog clouded the window, making it hard to see anything. They stepped a little closer to the glass to try and see if anything was there. With their faces right up to the glass a claw came flying out at them. They jumped back with shock, a kind of crab like creature emerged from the fog.

"Oh I remember you lot," the Doctor said pointing to the creature. "Martha and I ran into them in New New York." He pressed the button again, closing the curtain. "Nasty buggers."

Moving on to other windows Dani found that Doctor knew most of the creatures and had a story to go along with them. She listened to each one carefully, fixed with fascination and wonder. There were so many animals in this zoo, it felt like they had been in there for years instead of an hour.

Someone stopped the Doctor to ask for directions to a nearby planet. While he gave them directions Dani walked over to another window. She looked at the plaque to see: Crying Angel. She pushed the button and watched the curtain slid back. Looking into the window the setting was a garden with a stone fountain and an angel.

The angel was covering its eyes with her hands. Dani looked around but didn't see anything else that could imply a cry angel.

"Dani," called the Doctor. She turned to see him across the way from her. "Come look at this little guy."

"Be there in a sec." She turned back to the window to see a fierce stone face close to hers. Dani stumbled back and fell to the floor. The angel had moved from its spot in the corner to right up against the glass. It was no longer hiding its face with its hands. The stone face was terrifying. Wide oval eyes stared at her, dagger sharp teeth were bared, claw like hands reached out for her.

Dani was grateful there was glass between her and this crying angel. But was it enough to keep her safe? Fear struck a chord in her heart as she got back to her feet. Not wanting to look at the statue anymore, Dani closed the curtain and made her way to the Doctor's side.

"Isn't he cute ducks?" he asked when she was by his side. She didn't answer. He looked down to see her. Dani looked like she was in shock, hands trembling a little at her side. He felt bad, maybe it was too much for her. She had spent fourteen years pushing memories of other worlds out. To suddenly pull her back into his lifestyle might be harmful to her.

"Dani?" he asked, placing a hand on her back. "Alright?"

"Yeah. Peachy. Brilliant. So what's this little fella called?" She shook the image of the stone angel from her mind and really looked at the creature before her. "Why does he look like a Teletubby?"

"Where do you think they got the idea for the show?"

"You've got to be kidding." she laughed. "Aww he looks so scared."

The Doctor looked closer at the little creature sitting in the habitat provided for him. "He's not just scared. He's terrified." He frowned, brow stitching together. "Why is that?"

Dani watched his retrieve the sonic screwdriver. He put it up to the glass, creating a square shape with the blue light. The glass melted away where the square had been drawn. The Doctor put away the screwdriver and bent down so he could speak through the box.

"Hello there." The little creature looked over at them with innocent, sad eyes. "Hello little fella. I'm the Doctor and this is my friend, Dani." She waved to the little guy with a sweet smile. "What's your name?"

He turned towards them a little more and squeaked, "Kal."

"Hello Kal," Dani said in the voice she used when talking to her kindergarteners. "Can you tell us how old you are?" He held up five little fingers. "Oh Doctor he's just a child," she said sadly.

"Kal how did you get here? Where are you parents?"

"Gone," he answered. "Taken. Processed."

"What do you mean processed? Who took them Kal?" the Doctor pressed.

"Must get out. Must go. They come," he answered. The Doctor asked again what he meant. Kal kept giving the same answer. "Must get out. Must go. They come. Others are gone."

"Others are gone?" Dani asked. "No Kal there are people here. Other…" Dani looked around. The hallway they were in was empty. A minute ago it was crowded with others and now it was just them. "Doctor…"

"Kal please tell me who took your parents? What do you mean by processed? We need an answer."

"Doctor." Dani tugged on his sleeve.

"Not now Dani."

She tugged on his sleeve continuously. "Doctor!"

"What?" he said turning to her. She turned him around to see the empty hallway. "But…but…"

"I know. Where did everyone go?"

The Doctor looked up and down the hallway. There was no trace of anyone. Taking Dani's hand, the Doctor turned back to Kal. He promised they would be back for him in a moment. The Doctor and Dani walked down the hall to where it split off into different corridors. Peeking around they saw another couple walking along.

The Doctor was about to call out to them when a panel in the wall opened. A man, a blue man, came walking out of it. Two other men followed him, holding syringes in their hands. The Doctor stopped Dani from walking out further into the hallway. He motioned for her to stay quiet as he peeked around to see what would become of the couple.

The two men had sedated, or possibly killed, the couple and were dragging them back to the panel in the wall. Well this looked like an adventure if he ever saw one. But Dani. He looked back to her quickly wondering if he should have her go back to the TARDIS. But there was no time.

"There are two more," the head blue man said into some kind of communicator. "Repeat we have two more to collect."

The word 'collect' rang through the Doctor's ears. The poem came into his mind. 'He comes to collect her life'. Was this it? Was this the moment, the man who was to collect Dani? He had to get her out of the zoo. Taking a good hold of her hand he began to tug her along the hallway, trying to work a way back to where they had come in.

"Time to run for our lives?" she guessed as they began down the hall.

"Oh yes!"

He let go of her hand to get his screwdriver and open a few doors that had locked. Getting another open. He could see they way out.

"C'mon Dani! Almost there!" He reached back for her but only found air. "Dani! Dani? Ducks where are you?"

* * *

><p>Dani looked behind her. The blue man rounded the corner with the other two men. They were coming along fast. She hoped the Doctor would get the door open in time. Taking a step back she heard a little click sound. A door opened beneath her, sending her into a dark pit, away from her Doctor.<p>

She hit the floor with a thud. Slowly she got up and looked around her. There was a dim light coming from a crack in the ceiling where she had dropped from.

"Dani! Dani? Ducks where are you?" she could hear him call.

"Doctor! Doctor! I'm here! Down here!" It was no use to call out. She was too far down and there was too much commotion above. She could hear the men rushing towards the Doctor, taking him into custody.

"Leave him alone! Don't hurt him!" she begged.

"We've got the man," said the voice of the blue man. "The girl fell into the labyrinth. Find her."

Quickly Dani tried to feel her way long into the darkness for a way out. Finally she found a door and opened it to blinding light. Coming out in the hallway she could hear voices coming closer. Dani ran in the other direction, not knowing where she was going. She rounded a corner and came skidding to a stop. Three men were coming towards her, all of them holding a syringe like the other two had. She turned around and headed back down the way she came only to be cut off.

Surrounded on all sides, there was nothing to do but fight. A few of them tried to restrain her as she kicked and threw punches.

"Get off me! Let me go you hear? Get your alien paws off!"

"Sedate her," instructed one of them. Dani watched helpless as the needle came closer and closer. As the hand came closer Dani bit down, making the man drop the syringe. "For time's sake! Sedate her! How hard is it?"

Another man picked up syringe and sunk the needle into her neck. Dani fought them until her vision began to blur and began to lose feeling in her arms and legs. Her eyes finally slipped shut and her head lolled to the side.

* * *

><p>The shivering woke her. Her body convulsed as the cold air pierced her skin along with the cold and dampness of the ground she was lying on. Her coat was gone as well as the gloves. Opening her eyes, Dani found herself in what looked like a shopping mall. There were store fronts and people bustling about chatting. Sitting up Dani tried to call out to someone.<p>

"Hello? Can you help me?" No one stopped or looked at her. "Someone? Please…I was with this man…hello?"

She reached a hand out, the image of the mall flickered. Waving her hand around the image fluttered and rippled. Dani looked around to see some kind of projector producing the image, or the hologram. She dragged a hand over her face trying to figure out what was going on. Taking another look around she noticed the purple curtain.

"No," she said shaking her head. "Oh please no."

Then the curtain began to pull back with a squeaking sound. Dani watched as it pulled back to reveal fierce looking creatures. She scrambled back till her back hit the wall making the hologram ripple. The crowd on the other side of the glass began to laugh at her terrified expression.

Drawing her knees up to her chest, Dani wished she were at home. She wished she was sitting at home having tea with her brother. Oh God, Blake. He didn't know she had found the Doctor, or well that he had found her. No one knew that she was gone. Her parents would come home to find it empty and would most likely call the cops right away. Or they might just think she ran off, chasing an idea of her childhood.

Dani turned her face away from the observers. She rested her cheek against her knees and tried to imagine herself being somewhere else. The curtain closed after she stopped responding to their mocking laughter.

Not long after the curtain closed a door opened. Dani could see out into a hallway. She scrambled to her feet and headed for the door. As she was about to step out a figure blocked her.

"Not so fast human," said a man. "Did you really think we'd let you out?"

"Where's the Doctor? What have you done to him?"

The man threw down a plate of mushy food. "Eat," he commanded.

"Where. Is. The. Doctor."

The man held up a tan trench coat. "_This_ is all that is left of your Doctor."

He threw the coat at her and shut the door. Dani sunk back down to the floor, coat clutched in her hands. Holding it up to her nose she could tell it was his. It had his scent to it, a scent that could not be bought or created. It was the smell of a thousand different worlds, different places, different times mixed together.

"Doctor where are you?"

**AN: I was surrounded by Christmas trees today. Got a little paranoid and kept expecting the Doctor to show up and save the day. Oh Doctor Who, what are you doing to me? **


	8. Blue men, the Ood, and a Dalek

The glass just would not break. Dani threw everything she could at it. She had ripped down the curtain and used the rod as a lance. But no matter how many times she rammed it into the glass, it never cracked or showed any sign of a break. Frustrated, Dani attacked the glass window with her own hands. She pounded her fists against the unbreakable surface over and over.

"Hey!" She turned to see the door open and three men standing in the doorway.

"Oh no," she said flatly. "It's the terrifying blue man group." Dani leaned against the glass and crossed her arms.

"What have you done to the habitat?" asked one of them.

"What have you done to the Doctor?" she asked in answer to their question.

"I've told you. That trench coat is all that is left," answered the third man.

"You're lying." She hoped she sounded confident in her answer. If they knew how hard her heart was pounding they would have power over her. As if being in their zoo wasn't bad enough. "He's still alive."

One of them was about to answer when an alarm went off. It was the same alarm she and the Doctor had heard. It had gotten their attention and led them to this zoo of horrors. But what did it mean?

"Time to go human."

"I'm not going anywhere with you lot." Two of the men came towards her. Once again Dani kicked and fought them. They grabbed her by the arms and pinned them behind her back. She winced as they began to push her towards the door.

They took her out into the hall and guided her through the twists and turns. Dani tried to keep count of how many lefts and rights they took. But it was no use. She was not good with navigation to begin with and having a labyrinth of corridors was not helping. Finally they came up to another door.

The third man opened the door to reveal a long hallway with benches attached to the wall. Long lines of creatures were sitting on the benches, chained to the wall. Along the wall she saw the couple that she and the Doctor had seen earlier. Dani tried to plant her feet so they wouldn't be able to move her. The men tugged and dragged her along, her shoes squeaking on the floor as she unwillingly was taken in.

She was forced to sit down before being chained to the wall like the others.

"Wait here to be processed," announced one of the men. They walked out and shut the door behind them. Dani sighed and looked around her to see if she could spot the Doctor. She gasped at the sight of the creature sitting next to her. The being looked at her with curiosity.

"Sorry," she said feeling embarrassed. "I didn't mean to react like that."

The creature unhooked an orb from its clothing and held it in its hand. "It's alright miss." As it spoke the orb lit up. "It's not the first time I've gotten that reaction."

"What's your name?"

"We all have the same name. We are collectively known as the Ood."

Dani resisted the temptation to say, 'That's very Ood'. She figured now was not a time for jokes and she didn't want to make an enemy out of someone sitting in strangling distance.

"How long have you been here? Do you know what's going on?"

"I have been here one week. The zoo collects people, creatures, beings that are foolish to stay."

Dani shook her head as her brow furrowed together. "What do you mean?"

"The locals know not to stay past a certain time within the zoo. They leave so that visitors, tourists, are the only ones left. We are their entertainment."

"The blue men collect the ones left behind," Dani concluded. "Put them into exhibits. Add them to the zoo." The Ood nodded. Dani sighed and tried to pull on her chains. "If only the Doctor and I had known. We never would have…if we had known we could have saved everyone."

The Ood tilted its head to the side. "Who is the Doctor?"

"He's my friend. And he is going to get us out of here."

"Is he?"

Dani nodded. "Yes. He is, I know he is. I don't see him here, that must mean he is already searching for me or he is…well…"

"Gone." Dani looked at the Ood. Why did people keep saying that? The Doctor was not gone. He couldn't be. "Why do you think he is going to save us?"

"Well," Dani said before taking a moment to think. "Well because… he is the traveling man. The traveling man will save the day, he'll keep you safe. Even if he has to die five hundred and seven times. It's kind of his job to save everyone. I think all the lights would drain out of the sky if he ever gave up trying."

"Your Doctor sounds remarkable," said the Ood. Dani smiled.

"Yeah, yeah he is."

Dani continued to talk to the Ood, telling him about the Doctor. The Ood listened and asked questions here and there. Dani could see hope growing in the creature's eyes. She was happy to fill him with hope of getting out of this horrible captivity. She knew the Doctor would find them, he would set everyone free, and defeat the bad guys. That was the Doctor she remembered as a child.

Then one of the blue men came in and announced, "Prepare to be processed."

Dani leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She looked down the line to try and see what was going on. All she could see was another door at the other end of the hallway. It opened and some kind of metal trashcan came rolling through. Dani was more than confused.

So this was it? Their secret weapon was a metal trashcan with a plunger and whisk sticking out of it? Dani shook her head and laughed a little. The Ood looked at her with a blank stare.

"You laugh miss. Why?"

"Well look at it," Dani said gesturing to the trashcan. "We're supposed to be scared of _that?_"

The Ood looked over at the metal thing. "Many do fear the Dalek. But you do not. Fascinating."

The smile dropped from her face. 'Dalek' rang in her ears causing images to fire through her mind. Feeling a little panic blossom insider her chest, Dani began to reach for her pills. She paused half way remembering that the Doctor had gotten rid of them. Closing her eyes, Dani tried to focus on the memory that was pushing its way to the surface. Something long forgotten, something the medication had helped to hide.

_There were screams. People were running away from something but she couldn't see what it was. The Doctor was blocking her vision. He stood in front of her as a protective shield. All she could see were the people running away. All she could hear was the screaming and 'Exterminate'. _

_The Doctor said nothing but one word. _

"_Daleks." _

Dani opened her eyes, fear replacing panic as she took in short sharp breaths. Looking back at the metal contraption with new eyes, Dani wished she had the Doctor to protect her again. The Dalek rolled up to one of the prisoners and looked it over.

"State your species," it commanded in that familiar cold voice. A chill passed down Dani's back.

"Carrionite," answered an old woman. She looked like a witch but not the same way Mrs. West looked. Dani guessed that witches didn't all look the same.

"Prepare to be processed." The plunger like device extended forward and came over the woman's mouth. After a few moment's the Dalek pulled back. "Sufficient intelligence. She will be taken."

"No," begged the Carrionite. "No please! I don't want to be like you! Please!"

One of the blue men came and unchained her. He lifted her to her feet and pulled her through the door the Dalek had come through. Dani leaned back against the wall and listened to the Dalek go down the line asking the species and processing their intelligence. They were either taken or exterminated.

It didn't take long for Dani to figure out the ones being taken were to be made into other Daleks, if that was possible. The Dalek rolled up to the Ood sitting next to her.

"State your species." The Ood did not answer. "State your species," it repeated. Dani nudged the Ood, prompting him to speak. He remained silent. One of the blue men came up with some device in hand. It was a short rod with a U shape at the end. Volts of electricity passed between the U, making it some kind of taser.

"Answer it," Dani begged. "Just do what it says."

"Very wise of you to say," said the Dalek. It rolled over to her and extended the plunger. She cringed as it covered her mouth. "Human, good intelligence. She will be taken."

One of the men began to unchain her. The Ood grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back. The man holding the taser shocked the Ood but he never let go of Dani's arm. The Ood stood and pushed the blue man off her. Another man took his place and took hold of her. The Ood was forced back down.

"Disobedience will not be tolerated," said the Dalek. "Exterminate."

"No! Please don't," Dani cried but it was too late. The Dalek shot the Ood, a volt illuminating his skellington. Dani got out of the man's grip and went to the Ood's side.

"The Doctor," the Ood said. The light in the orb was very dim. "The traveling man…"

Dani placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't talk. Just take it easy."

"He was supposed to save us."

A few tears fell from her eyes. "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

The Ood took her hand from his shoulder and held onto it. She squeezed his hand and tried to give a comforting smile. After a moment the Ood's eyes closed and the orb fell from his hand. Dani set his hand down gently.

The blue man yanked her up, getting a tight grip on her.

"You didn't have to do that," she told the Dalek.

"Disobedience will not be tolerated," it repeated.

Anger began to replace her fear. She filled herself with hate for Daleks to give herself confidence and determination to get out alive.

"You're weak. To kill a defenseless creature like you did makes you weak." The Dalek looked at her. "What would you be without that little whisk or plunger of yours? Hmm? You stupid piece of tin!"

Dani kicked the Dalek as hard as she could. It didn't affect the Dalek, thought Dani's foot was a little sore because of it. The alarm rang again, signaling that the selection for the day was over. The Dalek instructed for Dani to be taken into the back room where they were keeping the others. The blue man tugged her along down the hall and through the door.

"Do I get a last request?" she asked as they walked.

"What are you on about human?"

"Usually when people are put on death row they get a last request."

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe on earth you do. Not here."

"I just want one thing. Just one little thing."

"What?" he asked after a moment.

"The Doctor's coat. That's all I want."

The man opened up a door and tossed her into a little room. "Fine."

Dani didn't have to wait long till the door opened and the coat was tossed in. As she picked it up off the floor something fell out of a pocket. A rattling sound caught her attention. Looking down Dani saw the sonic screwdriver rolling on the floor.

"Of course," she said picking it up. "Oh I'm so thick! Why didn't I think of that?" She kissed the sonic screwdriver and put the coat on. "When all else fails, screw it!"

Dani pointed the screwdriver at the door till she heard the locks click open.

**AN: **

**Song used: Traveling Man by Chameleon Circuit (when Dani is talking to the Ood about the Doctor) **


	9. Extermination

It had been easier than she expected to get back to the main hallway of the zoo. The blue men were nowhere in sight and neither were the Daleks. There was no time to worry about where they had gone. She had to find the Doctor. She was back to where the visitors were able to walk around and look at the different species. Running along different corridors she looked at the different plaques to see if one of them said 'Doctor'. But no such luck. Finally she spotted an information computer.

Search: Type of species

Search: The Doctor

Results: 0

Search: Time Lord

Results: 1

"Yes," Dani said with a smile. She scrolled down to see what part of the zoo he had been placed in. "Exotic animals? He would be placed there."

Dani pulled up a map of the zoo and looked for the area he was being kept. Trying to memorize the turns she would have to take was proving to be difficult. She put the sonic screwdriver up to the screen hoping that maybe it would download the map.

"Find the Doctor," she said to it. "Please work."

She pointed the screwdriver down the hallway. It hummed as she began to walk. She came to the end of the hall where the corridors split to the left or right. Dani pointed the device to the right and the humming stopped. Pointing it to the left the humming started up again. It was working! The sonic screwdriver would lead her to the Doctor and everything would be fine.

Finally she came into another hallway. 'Exotic animals' was printed on a side of the wall. Dani tucked the screwdriver into an inner pocket of the coat and began to search the plaques. Finally she found his. She pressed the button pulling the curtain back. Her heart skipped a beat upon seeing him.

The Doctor sat Indian style on the ground, glasses on, and brow fixed together. He had ripped the projector down, shattering the hologram, and was messing with the wires. No doubt trying to conduct something to blow the wall open for an escape. Dani knocked on the window to get his attention. He looked up and dropped the wires he was working on. A smile lit his face as he came walking up to the glass.

She placed her hand up to the glass as did he. Remembering the task at hand, Dani pulled out the sonic screwdriver. She drew a large rectangle he could fit through in the glass, just as he had done to Kal's window. But the glass did not melt away, no opening appeared.

"Turn it to setting fifty," the Doctor instructed. Dani gave him a blank look. She couldn't hear a word he was saying.

She watched as he tried to explain again. His hands were moving everywhere and his lips were moving too fast. She tapped on the glass to get his attention again.

"I can't hear you," she mouthed. The Doctor dragged his hand through his hair trying to think. Suddenly he jumped with animation and shook out his hands.

He pointed wildly at her. Dani shook her head in confusion. He kept pointing and tried to mime what she was holding. Realizing he meant the sonic screwdriver she nodded and held it up. Next he mimed turning something. Okay she had to turn it, but turn it to what? She looked at the screwdriver and found the dial. The Doctor knocked on the glass to get her back.

He held up his hands to signal fifty. Dani's eyes went wide with realization.

"Okay! Okay I got it." She turned the dial to fifty and tried again. This time the glass melted away and the Doctor hopped through.

"Did you miss me?"

He lifted her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Oh you brilliant perfect girl! I could kiss you!"

"Go on then," she answered as he set her down. The Doctor paused for a moment.

"When we are off this planet you can count on a proper kiss."

Dani smirked. "Something to look forward to." She shrugged out of his coat and handed it back over to him.

"Now how did you find me?"

"A map on the information computer. There's one." They ran over to the computer, Doctor taking the screwdriver back from Dani. He pulled up the map and searched for the way out. Dani glanced around them. "Doctor what's a Time Agent? Is that like you?"

"What?" He came over to where Dani was looking. The plaque read: Time Agent. "It couldn't be."

He pushed the button and sure enough saw who he expected. He lay on the floor unmoving. The Doctor made an opening in the glass and the two of them stepped through. Dani knelt down by the man.

"Oh my God. Doctor he's dead."

"He's fine. Giving him a minute and he'll pop round." The Doctor walked out and went back to look at the map. Dani stood and poked her head out of the opening.

"What planet are you from?"

"Gallifrey. What does that have to do with anything?" She rolled her eyes.

"Being dead is not the same as fine Doctor."

Just then the man gasped loudly for air. Dani jumped and turned around to see him sit up. Her mouth dropped open as the man opened his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Man those guys are rough," said the man. He shook his head and looked around. "Well hello angel," he said upon seeing Dani. "I must be in heaven."

"Stop it," the Doctor called from the computer. The man stood and walked over to where the opening was. He peeked out and smiled.

"Hello to you too Doctor."

"Captain," mumbled the Doctor.

"And who is this divine creature?" He looked at Dani and smirked. "Another lovely companion I assume."

"Dani McKinney," she answered with a shy smile. The man took her hand and kissed it.

"Stop it Jack," demanded the Doctor.

"What? Can't I say hello?" he asked innocently.

"Don't start." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry I know how you are with your companions." Jack jumped out of the opening and helped Dani out.

"Actually I'm not officially a companion. He chucked me before that could happen."

"You too hu?" Jack asked with a nod. The Doctor turned to them with a sigh.

"If you two have done flirting, we have more pressing things to focus on," he said in a tense tone. He gave them a look before turning back to the computer.

"So what is the deal with this zoo," Jack asked coming up behind the Doctor. He looked over his shoulder at the map. "I mean I've seen the blue guys but they don't seem to be the ones in charge."

"They're called Sapphireits," the Doctor said. "And you're right. They aren't in charge. They are passive creatures in most cases."

"It's the Daleks," Dani answered. The two men looked over at her. She could practically see every muscle in the Doctor tense up at the very name of his lifelong enemy. Dani explained to the two of them how she had been taken, how the locals knew about the selection, and how the Daleks were processing the different species to be converted.

"Well this gives us all the more reason to hurry and get off this planet," Jack said after letting the information sink in. "So Doc can I hitch a ride off yea?"

He answered with a silent nod. "It's not fair," he finally spoke. "Why do they get to survive when I've lost everything?"

Dani took his hand, lacing her fingers with his. He nodded as if recognizing a silent statement she was making. Just having her hand in his told him everything was going to be alright because they were together. They could defeat this and no matter what happened they would do it together. She wasn't going to leave him. She would do anything to stay by his side.

The Doctor had to take a minute and make a mental note of that. It was one of the signs she had mentioned about love. A sliver of hope made his stomach flip.

"Right," he said in a lighter tone. "Let's stop the badies."

The three of them followed the screwdriver's hum as it led them around corners and down different corridors. They were getting close to the room where Dani had seen the Dalek come out. Just as they were about to go up to the door it opened and a Sapphireits came through.

Jack skidded to a stop and motioned for them to hide around a corner. But it was too late, he had already seen them.

"Hey! You three stop!" He caught the collar of the Doctor's coat and pulled him back. Dani and Jack stopped and turned. "How'd you get out of your habitats?"

"Oh y'know just a little sonic touch. Add some wibbly wobbly maneuvering and badabing! Here we are," answered the Doctor. "But that's not important. What is important is why you are letting the Daleks take people. What's in it for you?"

"Why would I tell you?" answered the Sapphireits. While the Doctor tried to convince the man to give up some information, Dani noticed the taser hanging of the man's belt. Without a second thought she slid on her knees towards the man, grabbing the taser as she passed. Standing as quickly as she could, Dani tased him.

The Sapphireits released the Doctor and fell to the floor. Jack and the Doctor looked at her in amazement.

"What?" she asked.

Jack shrugged. "Go girl power," he said raising his fist in the air. The Sapphireits groaned from the floor.

"Oh look he's coming round." The Doctor crouched down by the man. "Hello there. So if you'd like to answer my question now…

"The masters promised us," he answered without hesitation. "If we opened a zoo and collected beings from different places, they would help us."

"Help with what?" Jack asked keeping an eye out for more Sapphireits or Daleks.

"They were going to make us like them, supreme beings."

"Are you mental?" Dani asked. "Why would you want to be like them? They are monsters."

"They are supreme," answered the Sapphireits. Dani rolled her eyes and resisted the temptation to zap the man back to his wits.

"How many Daleks are there?" inquired the Doctor.

"Five. There are five. And they've made copies."

"How many?"

"They…they've made hundreds. B-but they don't last. Something goes wrong and they only live for a week."

The Doctor looked to Jack and nodded. As the Doctor stood, Jack crouched down. He pistol whipped the Sapphireits and dragged the unconscious man off to a hidden corner.

"We need to find the Daleks and destroy them," The Doctor suggested when Jack came trotting back towards them. "Then we hightail it back to the TARDIS and get off this planet."

"Sounds good to me," Jack said in agreement.

"What about the others?" Dani asked as the two men began to head for the door. The two men stopped and looked at her. "Y'know the other beings trapped here. We need to set them free."

"Yeah we really don't have time for that right now," answered the Doctor. Dani looked at him dumbfounded.

"Yes we do. The control room for the habitats isn't far from here," she argued. "I saw it on the map. We can do it in no time."

"Dani please! We have to go now! The Daleks are on the other side of this door…" He began heading for the door once again.

"Wait just a clock tick space boy!" The Doctor stopped and turned back to face her. "You promised Kal that we would be back for him. I intend to keep that promise."

"Ducks…"

"I watched an Ood get killed today. I told him about you and how you were this great savior. How you would set them free. I let him down. I will _not_ let that happen to the others." Just as she finished speaking a wailing alarm began to go off. This was different from the processing alarm. This alarm meant trouble.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said walking up to her. "I am so sorry. But we have to go ducks. If we stay here any longer we will end up dead."

"That's not a problem for two of us," Jack added. The Doctor looked back at him and glared. "Not helping, sorry."

The Doctor took her hand and headed for the door a third time. Dani yanked her hand away and sat down on the floor. The Doctor looked back at her in frustration and desperation.

"Dani stop, now enough! We don't have time for your cheeky behavior!"

"I've made my choice Doctor. Make yours."

The Doctor turned towards the door and then swiveled back to where Dani was sitting. He did this two more times before letting out a frustrated moan. Jack waited patiently as the two went back and forth. He just hoped they made some decision soon before some guards came along. He wasn't too fond of dying and coming back unharmed the way he did.

The Doctor continuously ran his hands through his spiked hair, pacing a short length.

"Alright!" He walked over to her and extended his hand. Dani took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

Dani led the way down to the control room. It was only down the hall, to the left, and then the right. It would be easy to get back in time to get rid of the Daleks. The Doctor moved about the room frantically, pressing buttons and twirling the sonic screwdriver from hand to hand. All the lights on the buttons went from being red to green. Dani smiled but didn't want the Doctor to see and think everything was all good again.

Once the buttons changed to green, cheers could be heard echoing throughout the buildings.

"We _really_ need to go now," the Doctor pressed. He pushed past Dani and Jack and started finding his way back. The other two followed behind him.

Finally they were back to the door that concealed the Daleks. He took in a deep breath holding tight to his screwdriver. This was it. The last surviving Daleks of the Time War and he was going to be the one to get rid of them. Now he would not just be the infamous last Time Lord, he would be the last Time Lord who defeated the last of the Daleks.

He was ready, prepared, unafraid. One more deep breath, muscles relaxed, head focused. One point of the screwdriver and the door clicked open. The three of them stepped into the room and found nothing. The Doctor looked around feeling very befuddled.

"No, no, no, no," he mumbled as he walked around the room checking and rechecking. They had to be there. He could practically feel their metallic emotionless presence. "Where have they gone?"

"What is this," said a cold voice. They turned to see one of the Daleks rolling into the room. "Why are you out of your habitats? Why are the animals out of their cages?"

Jack stepped up before anyone else could answer. "We uh…we were going to get processed. Got lost along the way. Can you take us?"

The Dalek looked at all three of them in turn. "Follow me."

They obeyed and allowed it to lead them. Eventually they ended up outside in the snow. Chain link fences that reached toward the sky created a boarder from being truly free. There was a little hut type building in the far left corner of the fence boarder. Creatures were being taken out of the hut and into a separate building.

"That must be where they are changing them," the Doctor whispered to Jack and Dani.

"And we are headed in that direction," Jack whispered back.

"Do I detect nervousness Captain Jack?" The Doctor looked back and smirked.

"A little," Jack admitted. "I don't think I can pull off the Dalek look and make it look sexy."

They were taken into the building and led into a large warehouse. In the center was a large machine with hundreds of tubes sticking out. Cots were laid out in neat rows. Each cot held a body and each body was hooked up to a tube. A table with some kind of chemistry set stood nearby producing a rancid smell from the bubbling chemicals.

"Wait to be processed," commanded the Dalek.

"Process this." Dani turned the taser to its highest setting and placed it up to the Dalek. It shook and sparked until the top of it blew off and showers of sparks came around them. "One down, four to go."

"Marry that girl," Jack said turning to the Doctor.

"Right Dani give it here." The Doctor held out his hand and beckoned for her to hand over the taser.

"Why? I want to keep this little thing. Its real nifty." He shook his head. With a sigh Dani handed it over.

"Rule…uhm…" The Doctor counted on his fingers. "Rule twenty, no weapons in or around the TARDIS ever. I _hate_ weapons. And you will follow rule seven, make faces not war."

"So why does Jack get to keep his gun?"

"You can disarm me if you'd like Doctor." Jack winked at him.

"I will use this on you," the Doctor said holding up the taser.

"This does not make sense," came a Dalek voice. The three of them ducked behind a table. Three Daleks came rolling up to the chemistry table. "Why is the formula not working?"

"Because that formula is rubbish," the Doctor said popping up from their hiding.

"The Doctor," said another Dalek. The Doctor walked over to the table they were at. He pulled on his glasses and took a closer look at the chemicals.

"Did you lot not pass chemistry in school?" the Doctor picked up different tubes, swirled them around, and smelled them. "Suppose if you did you'd know this was all wrong."

"Explain," demanded the third Dalek.

The Doctor waved his hand over the table. "Smell that? Oh right you don't have noses," he laughed. "Whoo trust me if you did, you'd know this smells like death."

"You know how to fix it?"

The Doctor shifted his weight from side to side. "Yeeaah I might. Had a similar problem like this before. One of you lot from Skaro was trying to mix human and Dalek."

"Blasphemy," claimed one of them.

"Oh no. Trust me I was there," he said with eyebrows raised. "Saw the whole thing. Even witnessed him develop human feelings."

"Lies! The Doctor lies!"

"I most certainly do not," he said trying to sound offended.

"The Doctor will tell us how to fix this. Our children will outlive the Doctor. The last of the Time Lords shall be no more."

"The Doctor will fix the formula."

The Doctor laughed. "The Doctor will not."

"Then you will be exterminated!"

He looked from one Dalek to the next. With a shrug he said, "Lovely. Go on then."

Dani watched in horror as he spread out his arms and waited. How could he just stand there and welcome death like that? Did he not remember than she and Jack were still there hiding? Her breaths came short and fast as she watched the Doctor. This couldn't be happening. She had just gotten him back and now she was going to lose him again.

No. She couldn't let this happen. She had already seen one death and that was enough.

"No!" She jumped up before Jack could stop her or pull her back down. "You're not going to kill him."

The Doctor closed his eyes and bowed his head. Oh Dani, why did she have to do that? Slowly he lowered his arms back to his side.

"A human. Take her to be processed." Jack stood and quickly placed himself between her and the Daleks.

"You're not going to touch her," commanded the Doctor.

"Fix the formula and we will leave her alive."

"No. You're just going to have to kill me as planned."

Just then a Sapphireits came running in. She ran up to the Daleks with worry and panic in her eyes.

"Masters," she panted. "Masters the creatures are escaping from the zoo. Someone got into the control room. They have been set free and the controls are jammed."

"Unacceptable!"

"Failure will not be tolerated!"

"Exterminate!"

Dani grabbed Jack's arm, twisting her fingers in the fabric of his coat. He turned his head away and closed his eyes waiting to hear the shot.

"No!" The Doctor stepped between the woman and the Daleks. "You don't have to kill her. Go! Run," he said turning back to her. The woman ran out of the building without looking back.

"The Doctor and companions will be taken to storage. They will await extermination."

One of the Daleks pushed the three of them along. They were taken outside and put into the hut that was now empty of prisoners, all of them now being processed. After the door shut the Doctor went to work with his screwdriver. But no matter what setting it was on the locks would not budge on door or windows. They were stuck. Jack spread out on the floor while Dani and the Doctor sat on the floor. Jack began to snore, having fallen asleep in the silence of the hut.

Dani shook her head. "How can he sleep?"

"With all the dying and coming back to life he needs his sleep to gain some strength."

"We've met the Daleks before haven't we?" Dani asked looking over to the Doctor. He looked back at her with curious eyes.

Finally he nodded. "How much do you remember?"

"Not much. Just bits pushing their way to the surface." She paused for a moment, playing with a string coming off her shirt. "What happened?"

"I took you to ancient Egypt. I wanted to show you the pharos and pyramids." He laughed and shook his head. "I wanted to impress you. We were invited to the pharos's court and the Daleks…they were buried in the pyramids. They had fallen to earth and gone dormant until I got there. They were seen as ancient gods and were worshiped until they broke out and began killing.

"I tried to block you from seeing too much. I picked you up and ran for the TARDIS." He scratched his head. "You had nightmares for months. You would scream in your sleep and I…just remember thinking I've done so much damage. And I decided it would be better for you to grow up with your proper parents."

"What are you saying Doctor?" She searched his eyes for the answer and did not like what she found. "How long did you plan on keeping me?"

He hesitated. "When I found you…I thought you were young enough to still learn new things. I was going to raise you with the Time Lord traditions."

"That is well shameful," she said after a moment. He sat silent knowing that he needed to listen."To take a child from her parents and _think_ you could raise her in alien customs…are you daft? And not only that but you weren't going to save them were you?"

"Who?"

"The Egyptians. You picked me up and ran for the hills. Just as you planned to do today. Leaving the others to suffer in this captivity while we skip off." She shook her head with disappointment. "You're not the Doctor I thought you were then or now."

"I know this bothers you Dani…"

"I aint bothered," she answered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes you are. I can see it."

"I aint bothered though," she argued.

"Come off it Dani."

"I aint bothered. Look at my face Doctor. Do I look bothered?"

"Yes."

"But I aint bother though."

"Yes you are Dani."

"I aint though. Look at my face. I aint bothered. Trapped on this planet, I aint bothered. Daleks, Sapphireits, I still aint bothered."

"Dani…"

"_I aint bothered_."

"She 'aint bothered'," came Jack's voice. "Just leave it alone Doctor."

"This doesn't concern you Jack," the Doctor said frowning at the man. "Go back to sleep." Jack mumbled to himself as the Doctor sighed. "Dani look…"

"Do I look bothered Doctor?" she interrupted. He hesitated, feeling frustration building inside him.

"No," he pushed out.

"Well shut up then." He opened his mouth to speak. "I said shut it."

It was quiet for a long moment before Jack broke the silence. "You guys have issues."

"Oi you can shut it as well mister," Dani said nudging his foot with hers as hard as she could.

* * *

><p>Outside there were sounds of people running about. Calls from Sapphireits and Daleks came drifting into the quiet hut. They were trying to collect their prisoners but with no luck. The creatures that had been trapped there were escaping.<p>

The Doctor strained to hear what was being said. He got up and moved to a window.

"The masters are getting ready. Some copies are still around," said a Sapphireits woman.

"What about that Doctor bloke?" asked another. "What will they do with him?"

"Extermination for him and the other two. And they are going to do it soon."

The Doctor moved away from the window and came to sit back down by Dani.

"They are coming for us," he said once he was sitting. He rested his head against the wall. "And soon."

"I wish I could talk to Blake before I die," Dani said in a quiet voice.

"You have a mobile?" She looked at him as if he had asked her to murder someone. Still she took her phone out and handed it over. She watched him take the screwdriver and use it on the battery. "Here."

Dani looked at her phone. It didn't look any different. She dialed her brother's number and waited. The phone began to ring. A smile spread across her face. The Doctor wanted to memorize that look in her eyes and that smile. He wanted to remember that he had made her smile like that, even if she didn't admit it.

"Alright?" came her brother's voice.

"Blake oh my God. It worked, it really worked!"

"You pissed Dani? Thought you weren't much of a drinker."

She laughed. "I haven't been to the pub you idiot. I…well I'm just happy to hear your voice."

"I talked to you this morning you muppet." He paused for a moment. "Everything alright? Mum and dad aren't giving yea a hard time are they?"

"No. No everything is fine," she fibbed.

"Right well I'm going to pop round later tonight. You gonna be there?"

Dani didn't answer right away. How could she tell her brother she was going to die on a planet thousands of miles away? Tears stung her eyes.

"Yeah…I'll be there. I'm…I'm out with some mates so…if I'm not there when you get home…" She cleared her throat before continuing on. "Just know I love you Blake. You're the best brother."

"You must be pissed to talk like that." She laughed. "Look I have to chip. See you later Dani girl."

"Right yeah. Okay. See yea." She hung up and let some tears fall. "Thank you Doctor."

He nodded. "You could be there tonight. You could make it back to see Blake and your parents."

"What are you on about now?"

Listening to what was going on outside, the Doctor knew he needed to act fast. "Jack was right Dani. Death is not a problem for two of us."

It only took her a moment to figure out what he was doing. "No. No I'm not leaving you."

"Jack can't really die and I'll just regenerate. But you…"

"You can't do this."

"I can't watch you die Dani. I refuse!" He turned the dial on the screwdriver.

"Don't Doctor please!"

"The key I gave you will transport you back to the TARDIS."

Dani's eyes went wide. She scrambled to dig the key out of her pocket. She would toss it before he had the chance to get rid of her. But she couldn't get it out, it had gotten stuck on a hole in her pocket.

"Doctor don't you dare! Don't…"

She was gone before she could finish the sentence. The door opened to the hut as two Sapphireits walked in.

"Weren't there three of you?" one of them asked.

"One of them was a hologram," the Doctor told them. "It's just us."

The men led the Doctor and Jack out into the snow. The four Daleks were waiting, their copies standing behind them. Jack and the Doctor were placed in front of the four Skaro Daleks to be judged and exterminated.

"Ready for this?" Jack asked as they stood there.

"Not really."

"Well it was nice knowing you as you are." Jack and the Doctor shook hands.

"You too. I hope I come back half as good looking as I am now."

"I hope you do too."

The Doctor looked to Jack. The two men smiled at each other. The Daleks began to talk, giving them one last chance to help fix the formula. But all the while the Doctor ignored their words and kept replaying what Dani had said to him. She was right of course. It was daft to take a human child and think he could raise her as a Time Lord.

God he would miss her. He would miss all the chance to ask her to be a companion and all the adventures they would never have. He hopped that his new form would love Dani just as much and would take care of her no matter what. He would miss being the man he was now. He liked this form of himself.

"I don't want to go," he said to himself. "I could do so much more."


	10. Saving the boys

**AN: I didn't mention this is the last chapter, but the 'I aint bothered' rant is from Catherine Tate's character Lauren Cooper. If you haven't seen her do this bit then stop reading this and watch it now. Go to youtube right now. Our very own 10****th**** Doctor is in one of the skits. Catherine Tate thanks for being awesome! **

"…you dare!"

Dani looked around to find herself back in the TARDIS. One minute she was sitting with Jack and the Doctor and then in one blink she was in the ship.

"Oh no you don't." She ran down the ramp to the doors and tried to pull them open. "You're not chucking me! Not again!" She tugged on the doors trying to open them but they wouldn't budge.

"They won't open," came the Doctor's voice. Dani turned to see a hologram of him standing on the platform. "This is protocol thirty-six. That means I'm sending you home. The TARDIS will direct itself so you don't need to worry."

"I can help you!" She ran up to the platform and stood in front of the hologram. "Just let me out and we can leave together."

"I'm sure you want to help but you can't. You're only human." The TARDIS engines began to start up. Dani pushed through the general message, recorded for any companion he might have.

"No, no, no!" She began to push any button she could find and pull all the leavers. "TARDIS please stop!"

Dani reached up and put her hand on the tube in the middle of the controller. She knew the ship was alive, it had recognized her when they stopped to see Martha. She hoped it would listen to her and help her.

"TARDIS I need your help. The Doctor is in trouble. We need to go back and save him." She closed her eyes and put all her concentration on connecting with the ship. "Please help me. You love the Doctor as much as I do, if not more. Don't send me home."

The engines gradually went silent. Dani prayed the TARDIS had listened to her plea for help. She ran down the ramp and found the door unlocked. Opening it she saw the snow and the zoo, the TARDIS had brought her even closer to the buildings.

Dani ran out with a smile on her face. "Oh you brilliant, wonderful, big ship!" She hugged the TARDIS before taking off towards the zoo. She could see the chain link fence enclosure where the Doctor and Jack would be waiting.

* * *

><p>"You have one more chance Doctor," said one of the Daleks. "Fix the formula or join the rest of your species in extinction."<p>

"You can fight, and you may shoot me. But you can't exterminate me."

"Poor choice Doctor."

"Exterminate!" The Doctor closed his eyes, hearts thumping away.

"Doctor!" His eyes opened to see Dani running towards them. She put herself in front of him just as the Dalek's shot came towards them. The shot hit Dani in the neck. She collapsed into the Doctor's arms, holding onto him for a brief moment before her arms slipped away.

The Doctor knelt down to the ground. Leaning her against his knee, the Doctor moved her hair away from her face. Her hair fell behind her shoulder, revealing the burn on her neck. Jack watched as a dark look came over the Doctor. His own heart broke for the loss of Dani, even if he hadn't known her long.

The Daleks sat there watching the Doctor carefully. Jack thought for a split second that maybe they were scared of the Doctor. The Doctor got out his stethoscope and pressed it to Dani's chest. There he found the tiniest flutter of a heart fighting to stay alive. There was hope at least. He kissed her forehead before laying her gently in the snow.

"Jack I need some back up," he said as he stood. Jack got the hint as the Doctor pulled out the taser.

Jack unhooked his gun and took out three Dalek eyes in a flash. The Doctor dodged the random shots that the Daleks sent out in panic. He set the taser to its highest setting, as Dani had done, and blew the tops off three of the Daleks. The last one had taken off into the sky and out of sight.

The Doctor tossed the taser and gathered Dani in his arms. Together he and Jack ran back to the TARDIS. Just as they got out of the chain link enclosure the last Skaro Dalek came flying back, hundreds of copies behind it.

"Exterminate!" ordered the Skaro Dalek. The copies began to shoot at the running figures of the two men.

**Song used: **

**Regenerate Me by Chameleon Circuit **

**You will see more of their songs here. They are too freaking awesome and their lyrics are epic and amazing ^_^ **


	11. Making things right

"C'mon! Don't do this to me Dani!" Doctor continued with CPR as Jack tried to navigate the TARDIS. They had to get off the planet and fast. Screams from the enraged Daleks could be heard as they rushed the ship.

"Doctor I'm not really sure what I'm doing," Jack called in a worried voice. It had been a while since he had traveled in the TARDIS and couldn't remember which button did what.

"Just keep hitting buttons Jack. I'm a little busy here!"

Shots from the Daleks hit the ship. Their calls of 'Exterminate' sent a chill down Jack's back. Other yells came from grateful creatures who had been set free from the zoo.

Finally the TARDIS began to whirr and shake as it lifted off. Jack wooped and hollered that he had gotten the ship to work. His smile left his face, however, when he took in the sight of Dani still unconscious and the Doctor trying to bring her back.

"Dani wake up!" He pulled her into his arms and tried to find the small trace of a heartbeat. The little flutter he heard before was gone. "Ducks please don't leave me. I forbid it. Do you hear me? You can't die!"

"Doctor?" He could hear the distress in the captain's voice. "She got hit by that Dalek. Dani is gone. Maybe we should let her rest in peace?"

"No! I won't give up on her!" Doctor turned back to the limp girl resting in his arms. "Dani listen to me. I need you to come back. Know why?" He paused and rested his forehead against hers. He prayed for strength, strength to tell her what he never had a chance to tell Rose. "I love you. I love you Dani."

The TARDIS shook as it went through the time vortex. Doctor held tightly onto Dani. One of the cables came loose and hit the platform. A shock went through the Doctor and into Dani. She gasped for air as her eyes shot open. He looked down at her in amazement.

"Am I dead?" she asked in a raspy voice. The Doctor laughed and stroked her head.

"No you're alive. We've got you." He kissed her forehead and rocked her in his arms. "I've got you ducks."

He lifted her up and placed her in a seat. Jack smiled at seeing her and announced he was going to try and land. As he did, Doctor took a look at Dani. The sonic screwdriver hummed as it's blue light passed over her pale skin. Her neck was burned from the Dalek's shot. Luckily it wasn't as bad as it looked. The shot had only grazed her skin but unfortunately had sent volts down to her heart, shocking and stopping it. He got out some bandages and began to clean the wound.

"It's not too bad," he said gently touching the burned skin. Dani winced every now and again at his touch. "There we are. All better."

"Thank you," she said flatly. He took notice of her avoiding his eyes. "I'd like to go home now."

"Are you still cross with me? I helped them get out. I set them free Dani like you asked me to."

"That's just it Doctor. I had to _ask_ you to help them. It never occurred to you to do it on your own." She paused and sighed. They already had this conversation back in the zoo from hell. "And it's not just that. You were going to leave me, _again_. You can't just shove me off every time something goes wrong."

The TARDIS stopped whirring and Jack patted himself on the back for navigating pretty well.

"Alright. Back on Earth, safe and sound," he announced.

"Where are we?" Dani asked.

"Hmm looks like…London 1997." Dani's eyes lit up. She stood and headed for the doors. "Where are you going?"

She opened the doors and saw a familiar park. They weren't far from her home. She turned and smiled at Jack.

"What's the date Jack?"

"Uhmm…looks like October the tenth."

"Dani don't even…" warned the Doctor. Ignoring him she ran out the doors. "Oh for the love of…nice going Jack!"

"What did I do?" he asked as Doctor ran after Dani.

He caught up with her as she rounded a corner onto King's street. She was walking as fast as she could. The midnight air pierced her skin but it didn't matter.

"Dani come back to the TARDIS."

"Not a chance Doctor. I have to see this."

"See what? There is nothing to see." She turned to face him.

"Don't you remember this night? October tenth in 1997." He sighed. Of course he remembered that night. How could he forget?

"Look Dani…" He was interrupted by the sound of the engines of his ship. They both turned to look.

"What is Jack doing?" she asked in a sigh. Had the Doctor asked him to cut her off by moving the TARDIS?

"It's not Jack. It's us."

They watched as the blue box materialized. The door opened and the 9th doctor came walking out, a six year old Dani in his arms asleep. They watched as he walked up the drive and used the sonic screwdriver to open the front door.

"Please Doctor," Dani pleaded. He hesitated but couldn't deny her. He would do anything for this girl.

"Oh…alright. But you cannot make contact with yourself or the 9th. Deal?"

She nodded excitedly. They walked over to the house and quietly went inside. Creeping up the stairs, they reached Dani's room. The door was ajar enough for them to see inside. The 9th had just placed six year old Dani into her bed. He sat by her and stroked her hair.

"It's funny," said the 9th. "I thought if I kept you with me, if you learned everything I know, you could continue the Time Lord ideas and traditions. This way I wouldn't be alone. Silly me," he added with a little laugh.

Doctor looked at himself sitting there. He knew this speech word for word. There was no need to watch this and feel the pain of leaving her all over again. Quietly he walked down the stairs and waited outside the front door. Dani hadn't even noticed he left. She continued to watch the 9th say his goodbye.

"When you wake up you'll have a mum and dad. But I'll be just a story. That's okay, we're all stories in the end. So live well and don't forget me." He stood and walked over to the window. The moonlight glinted off the tears running down his cheeks. Seeing this cause tears to brim and fall down her own cheeks.

"Silly old Doctor. A daft old man who stole a box and ran away. In your dreams I'll still be there, with all the days that never came. That box is new and ancient, big and little at the same time. It won't leave you. And the times we would have had, now never had inside that box of bluest blue."

He turned away from the window and came back to the bed. The 9th knelt down and took her hand into his.

"Bye, bye ducks. I don't belong here anymore." He kissed her hand and remained by her side a little longer. A sad smile graced his features.

Dani reached behind her for the Doctor's hand. When she couldn't find his hand she looked back. Where had he gone? Dani glanced back at the 9th one more time before making her way downstairs. Coming out the front door she found her Doctor leaning against the gate of the neighbor's house.

"You left," she said trying to wipe away her tears.

"I hate repeats," he simply said. Unhitching himself from the gate he held out his hand. "C'mon. There's something I've got to do."

* * *

><p>The Doctor relieved Jack of his flying duties and took over. Without a word to either of them, he punched in a date and time. It was a short and silent trip. Not one of them spoke, two wondering where they were going while the third prepared himself for what he had to do.<p>

The engines of the TARDIS went silent after a short while. The Doctor took Dani's hand and headed for the doors.

"Jack you're welcome to come along," he announced. The three of them walked out to find themselves across the street from Dani's home.

"What are we doing here?" she asked looking to the Doctor. He looked back at her but remained silent.

"Yeah I don't do meeting the parents," Jack said catching sight of her mother and father in the window. The front door opened as Blake stepped out onto the porch. The sound of her parent's arguing came spilling out. Jack caught sight of the young man. "Then again, I could stick around."

Blake looked across the street and caught sight of his little sister. He came running up to them, Dani let go of the Doctor's hand to hug her brother.

"Oh thank God you're alright," Blake said. Relief dripped heavily from his tone.

"Of course I am," Dani answered with a little laugh. Her brother was hugging her as if he hadn't seen her in years. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Blake let go of his sister. "The house is in shambles. Mum and dad thought you'd been kidnapped, or killed."

"What?"

"Oooh right," the Doctor said slowly. Dani turned to look at him. "The molerat. It got into the house while chasing me. Sorry."

She shook her head. "You didn't think to mention this before?"

"It wasn't important," he said with a shrug.

"Dani…who are your mates?" Blake asked looking at the two men with her. Jack stepped up first.

"Hi there," he said with a charming smile. "Captain Jack Harkness." He extended his hand out to the young man.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dani's brother, Blake," he answered feeling a little awkward with the way Jack was looking at him.

"Well hello Blake."

"He has a girlfriend Captain," Dani said with a smile.

Jack didn't take his eyes off Blake. "That can always change."

"I, I'm very in love with her," Blake stammered. "I think I might marry her."

Jack's shoulders dropped. "I'll wait in the TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" Blake finally took notice of the blue police box sitting in front of him. "Wait… so does that mean…"

"Yup. Blake this is the Doctor," Dani said looking between the two of them. Blake's mouth fell open.

"You're real. I knew it! I bloody knew she wasn't a nutter!" Blake shook the Doctor's hand vigorously. "Oh it's so good to meet you Doctor! This is brilliant, absolutely brilliant!"

The Doctor smiled widely. "I like him," he said to Dani before turning back to Blake. "I like you Blake McKinney."

Blake ran a hand through his hair. "Oh wait till mum and dad see him! They are going to go mental! C'mon."

Blake headed back to the house. Dani began to follow when the Doctor took hold of her hand. She stopped and looked back at him.

"Dani," the Doctor voiced. His eyes were fixed on the house as he spoke. "I don't want you to be cross with me. I know I'm not always the best person and I should have thought about setting them free on my own." He turned his gaze to her. "I know leaving you like I did was wrong. But I'm going to make it right."

He squeezed her hand before starting towards the house. Just before they went in he paused again.

"Let me explain things. I'm good with parents. Mothers especially."

* * *

><p>The minute they walked in Dani's mother slapped the Doctor. He placed a hand on his cheek where a red hand print was developing.<p>

"Good with mothers are yea?" Dani asked. The Doctor shook his head like a dog shaking off water.

"Sometimes. You should meet Jackie Tyler. She loves me." He took of his coat and tossed it over the couch.

"How dare you," shrieked Mrs. McKinney. "How dare you trick my daughter! How could you fuel her sick obsession with…with some imaginary space thing!"

"Mum that's enough," Blake scolded. "He_ is_ the Doctor!"

"That's enough out of you boy," hollered their father. "Now look here mister," her father said turning on the Doctor. "Whatever perverted game you're playing with her is going to end now!"

"Or what?" the Doctor asked in a dark tone. Mr. McKinney hesitated for a moment. The look in the Doctor's eyes was an intense dislike and made her father nervous.

"Or…or I'll call the Fuzz on yea!" The Doctor laughed. Her father stood stalk still in confusion.

"Well go on Howard," her mother said after a silent moment. "Call them!"

"Don't tell me what to do woman," her father argued.

Dani and the Doctor stood there as her mother began to harp her father. Mr. McKinney argued with his wife, telling her he was doing his best and not to interfere. Blake jumped in telling both his parents how they should have listened and believed Dani years ago. The three of them bickered at each other until the Doctor couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" Everything came to a halt with his booming voice. Even Dani was afraid to make a sound. "Right, now everyone sit down."

All four of them took a seat. Her parents sat on the couch while Dani and Blake sat in chairs. The Doctor moved around the room so that he was standing in front of her parents. He gazed at them with a menacing look.

"I have a bone to pick with you two," he said pointing to Mr. and Mrs. McKinney. "You two don't seem to recognize that you have a wonderful child. _Two_ wonderful children. Don't you understand what a blessing they are?" He paused for a moment, letting every word sink in. "The way you treated Dani makes me weep for mankind. To encourage her to forget about me, to threaten a six year old with a mental hospital…you don't have hearts. You have gaping black holes."

"Who are you to talk?" commented her father. "She is our daughter. We raised her the way we saw fit."

"I was more of a parent to her in one year than you were in her twenty years!"

"You ruined my girl's life," accused Mrs. McKinney. "Because of you she got a reputation of being bonkers. People blamed us, calling us bad parents, chatting about us behind our backs. Because of her reputation she is lucky she got the job she did. No one would hire a nutter. Great useless thing she's become and all cause you popped around."

"How dare you call her useless? Dani is anything but useless. I've see what she is capable of. So compassionate and clever." Dani looked at him in wonder. No one had ever spoken about her like that. "Today she faced death and rescued millions of aliens."

"Did you do all that?" Blake asked in amazement. Dani smiled and nodded.

"She is brilliant and she can change the world," the Doctor continued. "You need to recognize that and show her more respect."

Mr. McKinney stood and pointed at the Doctor. "I've had enough of this! I want you out of my house. I don't have to be told how to treat my own daughter."

"Dad stop it already," Dani demanded.

"Quiet Danielle! You have no say here!"

The Doctor took out his screwdriver and pointed it at her father. "Don't make me use this," he said slowly. Mr. McKinney didn't budge.

"What's he going to do with that?" Blake whispered, fascination gleaming in his eyes.

"Nothing," Dani whispered back. "Just to frighten them a bit."

Seeing that her father wasn't going to back down, the Doctor pointed the screwdriver at the fireplace behind him. Flames burst out, licking the very back of the fireplace and up the chimney. Mr. McKinney gulped and began to sit back down. The Doctor moved the blue light and undid the screws on his end of the couch. The minute Mr. McKinney sat the couch gave out and he went sinking to the floor.

**Song used: **

**An Awful Lot of Running by Chameleon Circuit ("She is brilliant and she can change the world") **

**Silence and the End of All Things by Chameleon Circuit (the 9th's goodbye to Dani) **


	12. You say hello and I say goodbye

Jack watched on the monitor as Dani and the Doctor came out of the house laughing and hollering happily.

"That was BRILLIANT!" Dani spun around in the middle of the street. "I thought my dad was going to lose it when you pointed the screwdriver at him," she laughed. The Doctor laughed along with her.

"So Dani McKinney," he said putting on his best announcer's voice. "Now that you've proven to your parents the Doctor is real, what will you do next?"

"I'm going to Disneyland!" She burst into laughter again. She didn't remember the last time she felt so good and happy.

"Oh that's perfect! The Disneyland on Saturn is excellent. They have this ride on the rings now…" He stopped and looked to Dani. Her smile was gone and a hint of sadness shone in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not going with you Doctor," she said after a moment. It hurt to see him come down from his high. He shook his head and tried to smile again.

"Why not? Are you still cross about the zoo?"

"No, no. It's not that." She hesitated. "These past couple days have been great. And I am so happy to know that you are real and out there protecting us. But I don't think I can do this. I know I told you that it didn't bother me…but it does. Traveling with you made me realize and remember your world, your life terrifies me. _You _terrify me Doctor."

He walked up to her and held her hand. "I know I'm not the best person but I can change. I would change a hundred times for you. I know I could because you make me better. I need you Dani."

She bit her lip. He looked at her with sad and ancient eyes. "I wish you wouldn't look at me like that."

"Come with me. There's so much more to see. We've got galaxies, and planets, and moons."

"I can't." He dropped her hand and took a step back.

"Fine. Yeah it's fine. I understand."

"Don't act like that," she said shaking her head.

He shrugged. "Just saved your life a couple times but it's no big deal. I'll just pop off to Saturn by my lonesome then."

Dani rolled her eyes. "You're a nine hundred and four year old Time Lord and you're acting like one of my kids."

"Well nothing like a good insult before I leave you here forever," he said, eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. "You sure have gotten nasty in the past fourteen years. The sweet Dani I knew would never…"

"That's right _she'd_ never," Dani interrupted. "But guess what? Your ducks grew up and had to face reality."

"You know I think you're more like them than I thought," he said pointing back to the house. "You've got a black hole developing."

"Oh just shove off will yea?" She pushed at his chest making him stumble back. He put up his hands as if to surrender.

"Fine, I'm off," he said backing up towards his ship.

"Good. Bloody, stupid, old Doctor." Dani stood in the middle of the street and watched the box melt away in front of her. Once it was gone she found herself wishing he would come back. That couldn't be the last time she would see him or talk to him.

She waited for a few more minutes hoping the blue box would come back. When it didn't she turned away and headed back for the house. She got up onto the sidewalk when the sound of the engines rang out. Dani turned quickly to see the box materializing in the same place it had landed.

Her stomach flipped with excitement as a smile spread across her face. He came back! The Doctor popped out of the doors once the engines had shut off. He walked briskly across the street towards her.

"Forgot something," he announced. Dani expected him to scoop her into his arms but instead he walked right past her and into the house.

"Oh good Lord he's back," her mother shrieked when the Doctor came back into the living room.

"Forgot my coat," he said picking it up off the back of the couch. "Oh and sorry about the mess the molerat left in here," he said scratching his head. "Cheers."

Dani watched him come back out of the house with his coat in hand. "You came back for your coat?"

"Yup." He passed by her without even a glance. He opened the doors and saluted her before vanishing again. Dani stood there feeling dumbfounded. Once again she turned to go back into the house until she heard the squeak of the TARDIS door opening.

"What now?"

"I did forget something else."

The Doctor wrapped an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. Bringing her close to him, he pressed his lips to hers. Dani let herself relax in his arms. One hand held onto his tie, trying to bring him as close as possible. Her other hand roamed through his hair.

"I told you when we got off that planet I'd give you a proper kiss," he said pulling back from her. He untangled himself from her and slowly went back to the TARDIS.

"What was that?" Jack asked. He leaned on the doorframe blocking the entrance.

"Just a kiss goodbye."

Jack pouted. "You never said goodbye to me like that."

The Doctor made a face. "I've kissed you before Jack. It's not something I wish to experience again."

"We'll see about that Doctor," he said with a charming smile.

"Doctor," came Dani's voice. He turned to look at her. "Give me five minutes to collect some stuff?"

"Really?" he asked with excitement. "You're coming with me?"

"You make a very convincing argument," she answered with a smile.

"Yup…still got it," he said running a hand over his suit. She shook her head.

"Five minutes," she repeated. "And if I come out here and you two are gone, I'm going to have some space program send a droid into space to kick your ass."

Jack laughed. "Roger that." Dani saluted the boys and ran into the house. "Seriously Doctor, marry that girl."

* * *

><p>"You can't go with him," cried her mother. Dani ignored her as she moved about packing her bag. "You can't."<p>

"You heard him mum. He said I was brilliant and I could change the world. And I intend to." Her mother followed her down the stairs.

"But it isn't safe."

"It's completely terrifying," Dani agreed. "But it's so, so exciting. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Dani ran out of the house ignoring the wails of her mother. She was finally going to be free from her parents. There was nothing better. As she reached the sidewalk she saw Blake coming out of the TARDIS.

"Thanks for showing me around," he told the Doctor. "It's just the way she described it." Blake caught sight of his sister and walked over to her.

"You could come with us you know. It's not like it would be cramped in there," she offered. Blake smiled but shook his head.

"I couldn't leave Heather here. Plus I think losing one child to the Doctor is already too much for mum and dad. And I think that jack bloke fancies me. Don't want to give him false hope." Dani laughed. Blake hugged her tightly.

"I'll still be able to talk to you. This isn't goodbye for good."

Blake let her go and looked back to the Doctor. "You take care of her."

He nodded. Blake said goodbye and went back into the house. Dani turned and smiled at her awaiting Doctor. He smiled back at her and opened his arms. She went running across the street, dropping her bags before jumping into his arms.

**AN: Woo hoo for lots of updates! **


	13. Tin men in Disneyland

The door opened, the three of them tumbling out. Jack carried Dani on his back, spinning around and jumping on the squishy surface of Saturn. A little ways off was a large bubble enclosure. It covered a pink and purple castle, rides, and forests of trees. Jack began to head in that direction.

"C'mon Doctor!" Dani called over her shoulder. He followed after them with a smile.

Once they reached the inside of the bubbly enclosure, they shed their space suits. Dani looked around the theme park with wide eyes. She had been to Disneyland once when she was very little. The one in the States did not compare to this one. The trees had exotic flowers on them, Mickey droids walked around taking pictures with children, miniature dragons flew around, and knights in shining armor rode around with lovely princesses.

The Doctor stretched and fixed his hair. He had to have the spikes going just the right way, otherwise it felt strange. "Ah welcome to Saturn's Disneyland."

"It's amazing," Dani said in a daze.

"No place I'd rather be," the Doctor said coming up to her side. He put an arm around her shoulder as well as Jack's. "And with two of my favorite people."

"Aww shucks Doctor," Jack said with a smile. "You sure know how to make a guy blush."

The Doctor took his arm away from Jack and pushed him away playfully. Jack laughed and went trotting off. Dani took the Doctor's hand and they followed after him. While the three of them ran around the park, Dani tried to figure out what the kiss had meant. It was true that he owed her the kiss from the promise he made in the zoo. But was it just a promise or had it meant something else?

Dani was hoping that it meant a little more but wasn't sure how the Doctor felt.

"Dani look it's Dumbo," called Jack, bringing her out of her thoughts. She shook her head and concentrated on where she was. There were other times to think over the meaning behind their kiss.

She looked to where Jack was pointing to see an actual elephant flying around the sky.

"What do you think?" the Doctor asked.

"It's got to be the most amazing thing I've seen," she said in a dream like voice. The Doctor looked over at her and saw the six year old shining in her eyes. He loved seeing her so amazed and happy, especially knowing that he caused it. "Thank you Doctor."

"Oh well," he said with a shrug. Dani stretched up and kissed his cheek before linking arms and resting her head on his shoulder. A goofy smile crossed his face while his hearts jumped about.

As they continued to walk around, Dani saw something black out of the corner of her eye. Looking over she saw some kind of shaggy animal. Its face was strange, two large eyes, a long face, and a small mouth. Two tube like bars came from the ears and connected right over the head, like headphones.

Dani walked a little closer to it. "Hello there. Haven't seen you in anything Disney. Then again, you could have developed hundreds of years ago."

The creature tilted its head in curiosity. Dani smiled and held out her hand, as she would do with a dog. The shaggy creature reached out and lightly touched her hand. It tugged away before she could get any closer. Dani watched as it headed for the Hundred Acre Woods.

"Have you seen this before?" Dani asked. "Doctor? Jack?"

Looking back over her shoulder she spotted where the boys had gone. Jack was flirting with a three eyed Little Mermaid while leering at Prince Eric. The Doctor was busy happily jumping about with an android Tigger. Turning back she could see the shaggy creature waiting for her.

"They won't miss me if I go off for a bit," she said to herself before running off.

* * *

><p>After getting slapped by the Little Mermaid and no reaction from the Prince, Jack made his way to the Doctor.<p>

"Oh you are amazing," the Doctor said while he jumped along. "Look at the craftwork on this thing. Beautiful!"

Jack shook his head. "You were right Dani. He's nine hundred plus years and he acts like he is five." Jack laughed and waited for Dani's remark. But none came. "Dani?" Looking around him he couldn't spot her anywhere.

"Their tops are made out of rubber, their bottoms are made out of springs," sang the Doctor. "They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy. Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!"

"Doctor where did Dani go?" The Tigger android began to bounce off, the Doctor following. Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Doctor! Focus!"

The Doctor laughed, ignoring Jack's urgent tone. "Oh this is brilliant. Really good."

Jack made the Doctor face him. "Doctor," he said slowly. "We've lost Dani again."

The Doctor looked around, eyebrows coming together. "Bugger! Companions! They always go off and get themselves almost killed."

"So what does that say about you?" The Doctor glared at him. Jack shrugged. "Just asking."

"C'mon."

The two of them ran off searching the places she might have gone.

* * *

><p>Little alien children ran past her as she walked into the Hundred Acre Woods. The shaggy dog like creature was just up ahead, leading her deeper into the woods. Dani picked up her pace, trotting, to keep the creature in sight. Eventually she found herself so deep in that there were no longer children running around her. In fact she was the only one in this part of the park.<p>

The shaggy dog stopped and turned to face her. Dani stopped a ways back from it.

"What? Is that it? You were leading me to nowhere?" she questioned. The shaggy creature just sat and stared at her. Dani sighed and figured her venture after the creature was a bust. Just as she began to turn to leave a tin man caught her eye.

He was standing to the side just staring at her. He had the same face as the black shaggy creature. Big gaping eyes, a long face, and small mouth. The headphone like tubes came out of its ears and connected right above the head. Dani took a couple steps closer to it.

"Did you follow the witch her from Oz? What are you, the bloody tin man?" She walked closer and rapped her knuckles on the chest of it. The sound echoed. "No heart mate?"

It didn't answer. Starting to feel uneasy Dani began to start backing away from it. As she did she could hear a distinct sound of something walking towards them. She turned to see more tin men coming down the path.

"Danielle McKinney is required," the first tin man finally spoke. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she cursed herself. She should have known better than to stray from the Doctor, happiest place in the universe or not it was still dangerous. "Are you Danielle McKinney?"

"Uhmm no sorry. Got the wrong girl love. So I'm just going to…" She turned to see the way out was blocked by large, strong silver men.

"If you are not Danielle McKinney then you will be deleted."

"What?"

The tin man began to walk towards her. Its legs making such a distinct sound of hard metal clunking to life. "Delete. Delete. Delete."

Dani held out her hands in front of her. "Wait, wait, wait!" The man stopped in front of her. "Whoa. Slow your roll aluminum boy. Now…let's say, _hypothetically_, I was Danielle McKinney. What do you want her for?"

"You are Danielle McKinney." The man reached out for her. Dani squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see it come any closer.

"I said hypothetically!" The man stopped and Dani cracked an eye open. "Bloody hell. Can't you hear with those tubes in your ears? Now what do you want her for?"

"Classified."

Dani sighed. She wondered if the Doctor or Jack had noticed she was gone. She wished she had a way to signal him, to tell him he was desperately needed. Like the Bat signal.

"Well are you going to hurt her?"

"Classified." Dani scratched her head. "Do you know Danielle McKinney?"

"Maybe."

"You know where she is?"

"Possibly. I could know her location…but what makes you think I'd tell you?"

"Enough," said another one of the men. "A scan will be done."

The second tin man held Dani still while the first scanned her. "I didn't give you permission to touch me future freak!"

"Scan complete. Identity is one Danielle McKinney."

The second tin man hoisted her up. He placed her over his shoulder and began to carry her. Dani kicked and tried to scream out for help.

"Put me down you hunk of tin! I'll get you back for this! This is kidnapping! It's illegal!"


	14. Hide and seek

**AN: Okay everyone so BlueEyedDreamer97 made an amazing picture of our Dani McKinney. To see it just go to Facebook and type in BlueEyedDreamer97, look in For Other Authors. Thanks BlueEyedDreamer97! **

"This park is too big," Jack huffed as they came to a stop. "We won't find her unless we split."

The Doctor searched the crowd around him. Still no sign of her. "We can't do that. If one of us finds her we have no way to tell the other."

"So we meet back at the TARDIS. I know my way there." Jack shrugged. "I mean she's probably fine. Just run off to a ride or following one of the Princes around."

The Doctor turned to him. "You were the one who was all urgent and worried."

Jack shrugged again. "Yeah well I over reacted. I mean its Disneyland for Ood sake. What could possibly go wrong?"

Jack turned and saw the Tigger android hopping towards them. As it jumped along sparks began to come out of its ears. Along with the sparks came silver tubes. Jack watched with wide eyes as the Tigger android changed in front of his eyes.

He reached back and tapped the Doctor on the shoulder. "Dani is most likely in trouble."

"Why do you say that?" He ignored Jack's desperate tapping and kept scanning the crowd for his girl.

"Well either I'm seeing things or…"

"Or? C'mon Jack spit it out."

"Your Tigger android just turned into a Cyberman." The Doctor finally turned and looked to where Jack was staring.

"Oh not Tigger! That's not right," the Doctor said in a sad tone. The Cyberman began to move through the crowd. No one seemed to be affected by the change or even notice. He cursed the future. Because androids were so common no one was bothered by them and couldn't tell the good from the bad.

"Think tin boy will lead us to the damsel?" Jack asked keeping an eye on the Cyberman.

"Abso-floggin-lutely," he answered glaring at the Cyberman.

Jack's breath caught as he said, "Do you think she's been turned?"

"For their sake I hope not. If they've turned Dani then they will learn my wrath has no bounds. Here," he took out the screwdriver and handed it to Jack. "Take this and follow him. If you turn it to thirty it should stun the Cyberman for a few moments. Make sure she is safe Jack, even if she is turned."

"Right. Wait…aren't you coming with me?"

"Nope. Got to go back to the TARDIS." He patted Jack on the back. "Best of luck. Allons-y!"

He pushed him into the crowd towards the Cyberman. Jack watched as he ran off towards where they had come into the park. He knew the Doctor had some kind of plan, but what it was escaped him. Shaking his head, Jack couldn't help but think he would never understand the Doctor.

* * *

><p>Dani hit the chair with a thump. "Not very gentle are you?" she said rubbing her lower back. She sighed. "I can't believe I got captured again. We <em>just<em> got out of the zoo…and now this. The Doctor is going to kill me."

The Cybermen ignored her. Dani took time to look around to see where they had placed her. It was a small room, one door in or out, no windows, one light hanging from the ceiling. Seeing as they didn't move too quickly, she figured she had a chance to reach the door and get out.

Just as she was ready to run for it, one of them clamped a hand down on her shoulder. She watched as another took out some kind of cylinder.

"Info stamp is ready," one of them stated.

"What are you going to do with that?" Dani watched with wide eyes as they brought the cylinder closer to her.

"Memories will be downloaded." Sharp pins came shooting out of one end in the cylinder.

"Oi you're not getting that thing near me." Dani squirmed in the chair. "Get away from me."

"Hold her still."

Two metal hands came on either side of her face. Another pair of hands clamped down on her arms and strapped her to the chair. The hands holding her head turned her face to the side and tucked her hair to one side, exposing her temple. Dani's breath began to come a little sharper as the cylinder was raised and then plunged into her temple.

She squeezed her eyes closed. She screamed as strange images entered into her mind. Images of a castle, a vast garden, people, and some distant planet came into her head. One of the images stood out. It was a man, a couple years older than she was. He looked troubled, as if he were missing something…no someone. He was searching for someone, but who was it. Another image came after him but it was fuzzy. It almost looked like a portrait. It cleared a little but she was still unable to make out what it was.

Suddenly the door burst open with a bang. The cylinder was removed and Dani's eyes opened.

"Let the human girl go," Jack said walking in, sonic screwdriver in hand.

"Delete him," demanded one of the Cybermen.

"Delete, delete, delete," chanted the others. Jack quickly fiddled with the screwdriver and then aimed. A light came out of the screwdriver and hit the Cybermen as one. An electric pulse ran through them causing them to collapse to the floor.

Jack twirled the screwdriver, a proud smile on his features. "See what I did there Dani? Just like in Wicked." She stared at him blankly. "When Fiyero saves Elphaba. Let the green girl go…let the human girl go…no? Nothing?"

Dani shook her head. "Good effort though. But you know what would be an even better effort? Getting me out of here!"

Jack rushed to her side and undid the straps. Just as she got free the Cybermen began to wake. Jack grabbed her hand and headed for the door. They ran out of the woods back to Main Street where hundreds of park goers walked around in ignorance. Looking back, he could see the Cybermen emerge and head towards them.

"We have to get people out of here," Dani said looking around at all the families. She couldn't live with herself if she let children be harmed by these men. "But how do we get the attention of hundreds of people?"

Jack unholstered his and raised it in the air. He shot into the air causing people to scream and turn towards them. The Cybermen stopped, waiting to see what he would do.

"Everyone needs to listen," Jack called out but not everyone could hear. Prince Eric pushed the Little Mermaid out of her shell hanging from a nearby tree and helped Jack up. "All of you need to get out of here right now, you're in danger! We need to tell the others in the park as well."

"Yeah right pal," called out a man from the crowd. "I paid eighty gems to get in here. I'm not leaving till I've had a full day." Others in the crowd agreed with the man.

"Please listen to him," Dani called out. "There are Cybermen here and they will…"

"Cybermen?" asked a woman. She clutched onto her child.

"Cybermen don't exist," hollered another person.

"Oh yes they do," Jack said starting to get impatient. "If you don't believe me look over there."

He pointed over to where they Cybermen were waiting. The crowd went silent at the sight of the tin men. A Cyberman began to chant 'Delete' causing the crowd to scream and run. A shot came from a Cyberman, hitting a rope that was holding up the shell. Jack went sliding to one side, holding on to the rope still attached to the tree. Carefully he lowered himself down to Dani.

* * *

><p>The Cybermen pressed forwards towards them. Pushing against the crowd, Jack led Dani further into the park. He held onto her hand tightly, not wanting to lose her, and looked back every once in a while to make sure she was alright. Finally they reached a clear spot on a bridge. Most of the other park patrons heard the screaming and shots, causing them to clear out as well. Jack and Dani took a moment to catch their breath.<p>

"Okay so bad news," Jack said after a moment. "I dropped the sonic screwdriver in the crowd. Good news is I still have this." He pulled out another gun from his belt.

"What is that?"

"Sonic dissolver."

Dani shook her head. "Where is the Doctor? Why isn't he here?"

Jack shrugged. "Said he needed to go back to the TARDIS."

Dani felt dumbfounded. Her heart sank a little at the fact that he wasn't there to save the day. Not that Jack hadn't done a good job. "He went back to the ship? What is he doing?"

"Sweetie your guess is as good as mine."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Lot of good he is."

"C'mon Dani you know he's got some kind of plan. He has to, he's the Doctor."

The sound of the Cybermen's legs began to get louder. Jack ran down the bridge a little ways to see them coming down their way. He trotted back over to Dani.

"They're coming." It wasn't a question. Jack nodded.

"You might want to hold on to me." Dani linked her arm with his and held his hand. "Not my arm Dani, hold onto my waist." Dani gave him a look but trusted him completely. She wrapped her arms around him. His arm came around her holding her tight to his side. Jack pointed his sonic dissolver at the floor. The Cybermen were starting to come up the bridge.

He smiled and said, "Going down!"

Dani watched as the ground disappeared beneath them and they fell through. She lost her grip on him as they plummeted down and hit water. Jack popped back up to the surface of the water and closed the hole they came through.

"Dani?" he called out. He couldn't see her in the murky waters of Pirates of the Caribbean that they had fallen into. "Dani! Dani where are you?"

He was ready to dive down into the depths and search for her when she broke the surface. She coughed, arms flailing around. He swam over to her as quickly as he could, his wet clothing slowing him down a bit.

"Jack! Jack," she coughed.

"I've got you Dani. I'm here." He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her arms around his neck. She rested heavily against him. "That was fun hu?"

"I never want to do that again," Dani groaned. Jack laughed.


	15. Deck yea or hug yea

**AN: Hope everyone has a good holiday! My gift to you is an update and probably more to come sometime today =)**

"Where is it?" Trinkets, random pieces of clothing, and extra parts of the ship went flying over his shoulder as he dug for what he needed. "The bloody thing…where are yea, yea little bugger? Ah ha! Got cha!"

He held up the cylinder with a mad grin on his face. This would take care of those pesky Cybermen. As he stood he heard a sound. It was almost like cats screeching in the distance. Pulling the monitor over he took a closer look. The sound was not screeching, it was screaming.

People were screaming as they piled out of the bubble enclosure, never a good sign. He started the engines and tried to get the TARDIS as close as possible, even inside the park if he could manage. The ship landed by the carousel. He watched the monitor to see two Cybermen come around the corner. Wherever Jack and Dani had gotten to the Cybermen would lead him there. As he followed them he came across his screwdriver. But what was it doing on the floor out of Jack's possession? His hearts began to thump with a nervous jitter.

The Cybermen gathered on a bridge over the Pirates ride. They began to stomp on the top of the bridge. He thanked Gallifrey the Cybermen were a thick lot and didn't realize there was an entrance to the ride below them. The Doctor ran into the ride hoping that Jack and Dani where safe inside.

"Doctor!" Relief washed over him as he caught sight of Dani and Jack swimming over to the side. He rushed over and helped pull Dani up and into his arms.

"You're alright. You're safe and still you." He held her at arm's length. "I don't know what I would have done if they'd turned you."

"Yeah don't worry about me," Jack said still in the water. "I'm fine too." The Doctor walked over and helped him out.

"Do you really care that much?" Dani asked wrapping her arms around her torso. "About me I mean?"

He looked at her a little shocked. "Of course I do ducks. Don't you know that by now?"

She shrugged. "With the way you keep running off…"

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair. I learned that the hard way."

"Great. Now my jacket smells like dirty Disneyland water," Jack complained behind them. The two of them ignored him.

"Did you think I was going to leave you?" Dani shrugged.

"Not the first time it's happened."

Jack let out a loud sigh. "And my favorite boots. Now they'll squeak when I walk."

A look of hurt came into his eyes. "Dani I will never leave you. Not ever again. My word is my bond."

She shifted her weight as she began to shiver. He removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. "So what was so important then?"

He held up the cylinder. "This little goodie will take out as many as thirty Cybermen at once." He gave a goofy laugh, proud of himself and the little device. "Still angry with me?"

Dani sighed and shrugged. "Don't know whether to deck yea or hug yea." He smiled and twirled the cylinder.

Just then the ceiling began to crumble and break. A hole began to open up, allowing Cybermen to drop in. They hit the water like bricks. Waves rocked against the shore of the ride. Slowly they made their way towards the three of them.

"Shouldn't they short circuit or something?" Dani asked as she began to back up towards the wall.

"They're not like other machinery," Jack said staying where he was. The Cybermen were almost at the shore. "Well Doctor feel free to zap them anytime."

"Yeah I have it sorted Jack," he answered fiddling with the cylinder.

"Doctor," Dani said with urgency. The Doctor hit the cylinder with his palm, causing it to hum to life.

"Toss it here!" Jack held out his hand.

"I've got it sorted Jack."

The Doctor rushed over just as one of the Cybermen was climbing out of the water. He pressed the cylinder to the man's chest, sending a bright volt through him. The volt went down into the water and passed through the others. Dani cringed as they screamed and shook before going silent. She felt bad for the people who had been turned , having no choice in becoming a heartless machine.

* * *

><p>They escaped from the ride with ease. Running back to the TARDIS they could hear the chanting of 'Delete'.<p>

"Why didn't you give me the cylinder?" Jack asked as they ran.

"You were still wet. You could have been electrocuted."

Jack gave him a look. "What does that matter when I just spring back to life?" The Doctor didn't answer. "You wanted to impress Dani."

The Doctor shook his head. "Don't be daft."

Jack laughed. "C'mon Doc! You know I'm right!"

"Come off it will yea? We have life and death matters at hand."

They scrambled into the TARDIS and slammed the door shut. The Doctor ran right for the console, hitting a few buttons. The ship made a noise neither Dani nor Jack had heard before. A bright light came outside, shining through the windows of the TARDIS. The cries of the Cybermen filled the air and died away.

Jack opened the door and peered out. Clutters of Cybermen lay on the floor. Dani came up beside him and looked out.

"Wow," Jack said in awe.

"I didn't know the TARDIS could do that," Dani said turning back to the Doctor. He leaned against the console with a pleased smile.

"Oh yeah. This sexy machine can do most everything."


	16. Silent Night

Dani hugged the warm dry clothes she was now wearing. Thank Gallifrey the Doctor had a never ending wardrobe in the TARDIS. She pushed her wet clothes to the side, planning to do a wash the next time they popped around her home.

Just as she walked back into the console room of the TARDIS her phone rang.

"Hey Blake," she said as an answer.

"Hey little sister. How is everything? You pitched up on Mars or something?"

Dani smiled and opened the TARDIS door. The shields kept her from being sucked out into the breathless air of the moon. The earth looked so close but was so far away. Blake was down there, millions of miles off.

"Something like that," she answered. "How's it back on earth?"

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Forgot what?"

"Babe you owe me ten quid," Blake called out. Dani could hear Heather in the other room curse her luck.

"What are you on about Blake?"

"Heather and I made a bet. I bet that you would forget that it was Christmas Eve, being with the Doctor and all."

Dani put a palm to her forehead. She had completely forgotten. Being with the Doctor and traveling all over time made it hard to keep track of the days and months. Time had slipped through her fingers like water.

"So we were wondering if you'd like to stop by," Blake said after a moment.

Dani hesitated. "Are mum and dad going to be there?"

"I asked but…no they won't come. Said I'd see them Christmas day. Maybe you could pop by before taking off again."

"Yeah I'll do that."

"So you lot going to come round tonight?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'd like that."

"Brilliant! I'm really glad. So are you glad you went with him? Been treating you good?"

Dani looked over her shoulder to where the Doctor and Jack were standing. Jack was talking to the Doctor about old times and some of the new adventures he's had while working at the new and improved Torchwood. She smiled while gazing at the Doctor.

"Yeah I really am."

* * *

><p>The Doctor poked his head out into the snowfall.<p>

"Ah snow. Proper snow. I love snow." He bounced out of the ship, followed by Dani and Jack.

They had landed a block away from Blake's flat. The Doctor reached out for Dani as they began to walk. She took his hand, swinging their arms back and forth, a smile lighting up her face. As they continued down the block children went running by them.

"Hey it's Miss Dani and Mr. Smith," said a little boy. The children came running up to them.

"Oh hello," the Doctor said with a wide smile. "It's David and Keira. And who are you little one?"

"I'm Sam," said the boy proudly.

"What have you got there Sam?" Dani asked.

"It's like the story you told us Mr. Smith. The one about the Ellas on, on planet Cinder! I…I made a, a, a smonic screwdriver out of legos." The Doctor laughed.

"That is just adorable," Jack said with a laugh.

"Well done Sam," Dani praised.

"I'm saving the Ellas from the Helsings of sector five," Sam announced holding up his 'smonic' screwdriver.

"Right-o then Sam my boy," the Doctor saluted him. "Go on then you wee Doctor and save the universe."

The children went running off down the street. Dani laughed and looked at the Doctor with a loving gleam in her eye. The Doctor looked at her with tender eyes. Was this yet another sign of a companion's love? She had mentioned something like this back in Hawaii. Could it be that Dani loved him and that she would stay be his side forever?

The kiss they shared hadn't been just any kiss. He had told Jack it was a goodbye kiss but he was not truly saying goodbye to her. He never wanted to say goodbye to her ever again. He didn't think his hearts would be able to take it if he had to leave her again.

They arrived at Blake's flat in no time. Music could be heard along with other voices. Dani knocked on the door and waited. Heather opened the door with a big smile on her face.

"Dani! Oh my God I haven't seen you in so long!" She pulled Dani into a hug. "How are you pet?"

Dani got free from the hug. Laughing she answered, "Fine. I'm fine Heather. Uhm these are my mates…"

Jack stepped up before Dani could say anything. "Hello I'm Captain Jack Harkness. It's lovely to meet you." He shook her hand and walked into the flat. "So tell me Heather how long have you had that halo around your head? Oh no I'm sorry that's just your extravagant blond hair."

"Stop it," the Doctor called after him. Dani laughed as she shut the door behind them. Blake cam to greet them.

"Hey Dani girl," he said hugging his sister. He let her go and shook the Doctor's hand. "Doctor always nice to see you."

"Blake it's a pleasure. Thanks for having us."

Blake shrugged. "Can't have my little sister off in space on Christmas Eve now can I?" He looked around. "Is Jack still with you?"

Dani nodded. "He's currently trying to get Heather under the mistletoe." She pointed to where the charming Captain was chatting up the young girl.

"Oi Jack!" Blake headed towards them. "She's taken mate."

"Oh Blake," Jack said with an innocent smile. "So nice to see my best boy."

The Doctor shook his head. "He never gives up does he?"

"Oh c'mon it's kind of funny." Dani nudged him as she laughed. The Doctor cracked a smile and nudged her back.

Heather and Blake had set up food in a buffet style. People moved in and out of the kitchen grabbing food and drinks. The flat was packed with friends and coworkers, all wearing festive sweaters and antlers on their heads. Christmas music pumped out of the sound system while people danced in the living room. The Doctor had made his way into the crowd of dancers, showing off his strange moves.

"That Doctor of yours," Blake laughed.

"He's something isn't he?"

"By the way don't say anything to Heather." Dani looked at her brother.

"She knows who he is. Right? I mean you told her…"

"No, no, no. I didn't say a word about him." Dani gave him a look. "She wouldn't have gone out with me Dani. If I'd told her my sister went space traveling with a nut called the Doctor she wouldn't have looked twice in my direction."

Dani glared at him. "Well glad to know you support me and my nutter space man." Blake shrugged. "oh no Heather is talking to him. I have to stop him from saying something."

"Sorry I don't think I caught your name," Heather said as Dani approached them.

"Oh I'm the Doctor," he said with a smile.

"Oh…right." The Doctor rocked back and forth on his heels waiting.

"Aren't you going to say it?" he asked after a moment.

"Say what?" He shook his head.

"Not what, who."

Heather gave him a look. "You're really not going to ask 'Doctor who?' Oh brilliant! You're the first person never to ask! I love you for that."

Heather laughed while giving him a strange look. Dani forced out a laugh and prayed that was the end of their conversation.

"So is it just the Doctor?" Heather pushed on. Bugger.

"Yes," he answered. "Just the Doctor. The Doctor or the Time Lord or sometimes hey you get off my planet."

Dani's eyes went wide. She laughed and tried to play it off. "Oh Doctor you're such a joker." She gave him a look to try and get the point across.

"I didn't make a joke," he said. "I know a good one though. A Slitheen and a Carrionite walk into a bar…"

"Doctor, Jack is trying to hit on my friend who is becoming a nun. Go help her yea?" Dani pushed the Doctor off into the direction of Jack. She let out a long breath of relief.

"He's a strange one," Heather laughed. She handed Dani a drink from the kitchen.

"You have no idea," she said before taking a sip.

"So is he just the Doctor then?"

"No, no. His name is John Smith. The Doctor is a nickname. He calls me ducks and I call him the Doctor." She shrugged and smiled.

She nodded. "So are uh…are you and he together?"

Dani looked at her with a blank expression. "Who?"

"You and your Doctor," Heather laughed. Dani burst into laughter.

"Me and the Doctor? Uhm no we're not." She took another sip from her drink.

Heather gave her a confused look. "But Blake said you snogged him the other night." Dani spit out her drink.

"It wasn't a snog. It was just…a, well it was…a friendly exchange."

Heather laughed. "Bollocks! I've seen the way you two look at each other! You fancy him and he fancies you." Dani opened her mouth to speak and closed it again. Heather smiled at her. "There's nothing wrong with it. You're a nice lovely girl and he is quite _fit_. Shall I put up some mistletoe for you?"

"Oh Heather." Heather laughed at Dani's reaction. Just then the Doctor came over.

"Jack has been taken care of, for now. Crisis averted," he said with a wide proud smile. Dani smiled back. A new song came over the sound system. "Oh yes. Ducks how about a dance?"

He held out his hand for her. She glanced to Heather before taking his hand. As he led her to the living room with the crowd, Dani looked back at Heather. She winked and gave her a thumbs up. Dani danced with the Doctor, Jack joining them at one point. After a while it began to get hot in the room with everyone packed into it.

The two of them moved away from the crowd. She leaned against the doorway trying to catch her breath from dancing, trying to follow the Doctor's different dance moves.

"This is one of the best Christmas Eves I've had," he said looking at the crowd. "Such a lively lot."

"It's great. Thank you Doctor for stopping and coming along."

"Of course," he said as if it was nothing. "I'm happy to see that smile light up your face," he said touching her cheek.

"Uh oh!" called out someone from the crowd. "Look who's under the mistletoe!"

The Doctor and Dani looked up. Sure enough there was a little plant hanging above them. Dani cursed Heather, for she had probably put it up there. She could feel her cheeks grow warm as the others began to holler for them to kiss.

"Well look at that," the Doctor said looking at the mistletoe. "What do you say? Shall we keep the holiday tradition?"

Dani smiled bashfully as the Doctor began to lean down. She stretched up a little to meet him half way. Their lips were about to touch when a drunk passerby nudged the Doctor, sending him off balance. The crowd booed as the moment of the kiss was broken.

Dani shrugged and ran a hand through her hair. She walked into the kitchen, pretending to be interested in starting to wash the dishes.

* * *

><p>The party began to break up at three in the morning. The Doctor used the screwdriver, discreetly, to help clean up here and there. Dani had passed out on the couch and was dead asleep.<p>

"Poor kid," Blake said looking down at his sister. The Doctor wrapped her up in his coat and scooped her up in his arms.

"Well Blake Merry Christmas," the Doctor said as he headed for the door. "Thanks again for having us."

Blake patted him on the back. "Of course. You guys stop in at any time."

"Jack ready to go?"

Jack came around the corner with the last party goer. "Max and I are going to hit up the all night pubs and watch the sun rise. Meet you at the TARDIS in the morning Doctor."

The Doctor nodded and the four of them left the flat. Jack and Max went their own way while the Doctor carried the sleeping girl back to the TARDIS. Once inside he took her further into the ship where he had rooms. Before laying her on the bed he removed his jacket along with her shoes. Carefully he tucked her under blankets.

"Doctor," she said in a groggy voice as he was about to leave.

"What is it Dani?"

"Will you stay with me?"

She reached out for him. He kicked off his Chucks and lay down next to her, pulling a blanket over him. Dani sighed contently and snuggled close to him.

"Merry Christmas Doctor."

"Merry Christmas Dani." He kissed her head before closing his eyes.

**AN: Happy Holidays! =D**


	17. Merry Christmas

_The man came out onto a balcony. It overlooked a vast garden filled with alien flowers and trees. It was extravagant and a wonder. The day was beautiful, clouds as fluffy as candy floss floated in the sapphire sky while a light breeze swept through emerald grass. But the man did not look like he was enjoying the sites. _

_His expression was one of someone who had lost something irreplaceable. His blue gray eyes were filled with distraught. It pained her to see such sadness. She remember his eyes with joy shining out of them like a beacon. As she got closer to him, he turned towards her. He took her in his arm, a loving look mixing in with the sadness. _

"_Find me. Come home," he whispered to her. Dani hugged him tightly. She wanted to comfort him, to let him know things would be alright. As she held him she looked over his shoulder and saw the Doctor lying on the ground. _

_What was he doing on the floor? And why wasn't he moving? A cold chill ran down her back as she realized the Doctor was dead, to the point that he couldn't regenerate. She turned her head away, tears streaking down her cheeks. Her head rested on the other man's shoulder, facing the windows of the palace. In the reflection of the window she saw a dagger being raised, about to plunge into her back. _

_The blade made contact…_

Dani's eyes shot open and she jolted upright. Tugging the blankets up with her sent the snoring Doctor over the edge of the bed.

"Evil killer pears!" He jumped up off the floor, ready for a fight. Once he woke up a little more he turned to Dani. She sat in bed, hand covering her eyes. "Ducks…"

She took her hand away and looked up at him. "Just a dream," she said trying to smile. "A very realistic dream," she added under her breath. She could feel a tingling sensation where the blade had gone into her back.

The Doctor stretched out his scarecrow-esque limbs. He scratched his head as he let out a loud yawn. Dani smiled as he went through his morning motions. As he stretched and yawned he made different faces, making Dani laugh and forget her dream. He smiled at her, shooting her a wink.

"Merry Christmas Doctor," she said smoothing out her hair.

His eyes went wide. "It's Christmas! Woohoo!" Dani watched as he went running out of the room. She shook her head and stretched out her sore muscles. "C'mon lazy bones," he said poking his head back into the room. "I've got you a present."

Dani flung the blankets off and followed him out.

* * *

><p>As they walked, the two of them used the snow against one another. They threw snow balls, shoved snow down the other's shirt, or rubbed it into their hair. While they goofed around Dani slipped on black ice. She went sliding before her feet came out from under her. The Doctor caught her before she hit the sidewalk.<p>

"Steady on Dani," he said with a little laugh. Catching her and having her close to him, he remembered the night before when they had almost kissed. He thought back to how much he wanted to kiss her again but lost the chance.

"That was a close one," she laughed.

Grudgingly the Doctor let her out of his arms though he kept hold of her hand as she carefully moved around the black ice. Finally they made it to a secluded garden of an old abandoned house. He opened the gate leading into the garden and covered her eyes. Carefully he led her in and stopped her.

"Keep your eyes closed," he instructed. "I have one more touch to add." He reached into a pocket and took out a red bow he nicked from Blake's. "Alright you can look."

Dani opened her eyes to see a tent set up with a bow at the top. "You did this for me?"

"Yes," he said proudly. "Well Jack got the tent but I set it up. Remember how I told you we'd go camping?"

She laughed. "Yes! We were going to go to planet Evergreen. I was so excited to go. Why didn't we?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Got into a little trouble with the Chinese emperor."

"That's right," she said recalling the situation. "You had a fling with his first wife."

"It wasn't a fling," he argued.

"It was though." He gave an embarrassed shrug. Dani shook her head but smiled.

"Anyway, I figured we could start our camping trip here, now."

Dani looked the tent construction over. It was inside out and looked very unsteady. "Did you look at the directions when you were putting this up?"

"Pff please. I don't need directions to put up a tent." He held open a flap to go inside. "Allons-y!"

Dani climbed into the tent, sitting Indian style with the sound of snow crunching under her. The Doctor came in next, closing the flap behind him.

"I feel bad. I didn't get you anything for Christmas," she said after they had settled.

The Doctor waved his hand. "Don't worry about it."

"But there must be something…"

They looked at each other for a moment. Doctor knew what he wanted as a gift from her but he wouldn't say it. Well it was more like he couldn't. At the moment he felt stunned into silence as she looked at him with her doe like eyes. Without realizing it, the two of them had begun to lean towards each other. The Doctor placed his hands on either side of himself to push closer to her.

The second he moved the tent gave way and collapsed on top of them. Dani burst into laughter while the Doctor swore in a mixture of English and different alien languages.

"Well there goes your gift." While he tried to fix the tent Dani found the bow and stuck it on his forehead. "What are you doing?"

"You're my Christmas present Doctor. Just having you here and going on adventures is all I need."

He smiled and reached across to hug her. They climbed out of the fallen tent and gathered it up. They walked back to the TARDIS discussing the Chinese emperor and his first wife. The Doctor kept insisting it wasn't a fling while Dani argued, thought she was five at the time, she remembered it as being such.

They got to the TARDIS the same time as Jack.

"Ah the walk of shame," Dani said with a smile. Jack's attire was disheveled. His shirt was untucked, braces hanging off his shoulders, blue coat slung over his shoulder.

He smiled and shrugged. "The walk of shame is the road I usually take." Dani laugh while the Doctor shook his head.

"Right well I'm going to grab my things and head home," Dani said going into the TARDIS. The Doctor felt panic rise in him. He followed her in, Jack following him.

"You're leaving? But what about everything you just said? What about all the things we still have to see?" he babbled.

"Doctor…"

"I mean I'll understand if you want leave…"

"Doctor…"

"No you know what I don't understand why you want to leave. Your parents are horrible. I'm sorry but it's true! Why would you want to go back to that?"

"Doctor," Jack interrupted. The Doctor looked from him back to Dani. She shook her head, a little smile on her face.

"Ah…you're not staying home. You're just going to pop in," he said in realization. She nodded. "I made a muppet out of myself didn't I?"

"Big time," she said. The little smile cracked into a large one. Jack chuckled. "I was just going to do some laundry."

The Doctor nodded. "Right off you go then."

He landed the TARDIS across the street from her house. She grabbed her wet clothing from the Disneyland mishap along with other things. As she left she told them she would be no longer than an hour. The Doctor watched her go inside and shut the door. When he turned back he found Jack staring at him.

"Why is there a bow on your forehead?' he asked. The Doctor reached up and touched the bow.

"Oh yeah. I'm Dani's Christmas gift apparently," he said with a smile.

"I see. Well when she wants to unwrap you let me know."

"Why?"

"So I can give you two some privacy," Jack answered with a wink.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at him. "You are a perverted man Jack Harkness."

"Don't pretend like you don't love it."

* * *

><p>"Hello! Mum. Dad. I'm back," she called into the house.<p>

"Oh she's home!" Her mother came bustling into the small foyer and grabbed her daughter. Mrs. McKinney hugged Dani and kissed her cheek.

"Stop smothering her June," said her father as he walked in. He pulled his wife away and gave Dani his own bone crushing hug. "Thank God our girl has returned."

Dani pushed out of her father's arms. "Don't go all mental on me. I'm just here to do some laundry. My clothes are minging."

She pushed past them and headed for the back room. Her parents looked after her dumbfounded. Her mother followed her while he father talked to someone in the sitting room. Dani threw her clothes into the washer before heading to her room to get some more supplies.

"Harry and Jim are here," her mother said following her about. "So is Kent."

"How wonderful." Dani gathered up a few more shirts and jeans along with her favorite sweatshirt and Chucks.

"Why don't you come down? We were about to have tea. I've made a nice quiche. You like quiche."

Dani sighed. "No mum that's Blake. I hate quiche."

Her mother just stood in the doorway with a desperate look. "Please come down. Stay a while, spend the night."

"No mum. I'm doing my wash and then I'm going back to the Doctor." Her mother made a sound of frustration before going back downstairs.

Dani looked around her room to see if there was anything she was forgetting. As she looked around she caught sight of a red balloon in her mirror. Doing a double take, Dani saw a little girl, the same little girl she had seen in the classroom.

She walked up to the mirror, the little girl coming more into view. Looking over her shoulder the little girl was nowhere to be seen in her room. She was just in the mirror.

"Sister of mine," Dani said after a moment. "That's what you called yourself wasn't it?" The girl nodded. "The last time I saw you, you said he was coming for me. Did you mean the Doctor?"

"He who comes, comes to take your life. Your life will save it."

"Save what? What is _it_?"

"Your Time Lord won't be able to save you. Between nine and eleven, little Dani will go to heaven. He comes to collect her life. Don't be misled or taken to strife. The Doctor will die and she will cry. Your world will turn, so you will learn."

Dani's brow furrowed together. She was going to ask what that meant but the little girl was already gone.

* * *

><p>Dani came downstairs and collected her clothes from the dyer. As was at the front door when he father called for her. She walked into the living room and said hello to her parent's guests.<p>

"So Dani," began Jim. "You parents told us you are traveling?"

"Did they?" She looked from her mother to her father. "Well yes I am traveling."

"Where are you going and where have you been?" asked Harry with curiosity.

Dani shrugged. "Here and there. Really to any time I please and anywhere I please."

"Are you traveling by yourself?"

"Oh no I have a couple mates. Which I should be getting back to."

"Now you said you go to any time you please," said Jim. "Sounds like that time travel nonsense is coming back." He laughed along with Jim. Her parents laughed nervously.

"You talking about that mental friend of yours?" asked Jim. "What was he called?"

"The Doctor," answered Kent. "She called him the Doctor."

Dani could feel her temper rise as the two men laughed more. Her parents joined in to make it seem like a silly thing instead of reality. Dani walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain.

"Yes I am traveling with the Doctor. See there? That's his police box right there. Little and blue but bigger on the inside." Harry and Jim gazed upon the blue box. Kent looked out on it with wide eyes. She was telling the truth? Kent felt bad that he had joined the other children in making fun of her.

"But…but…" stammered Kent.

"That's right. I'm traveling with a madhead in his little blue box. So you lot can take your insults and disbelief and shove it."

Making a rude hand gesture, Dani left and crossed the street. She knew they were watching as the police box began to vanish right in front of them.

**AN: Thanks for reviews! Hope you still like the story ^_^**


	18. The Doctor and Dani

"She's a funny one," Jack said. The Doctor watched the monitor, listening in to what was happening inside. "A little different from the other two."

"What do you mean? What other two?" the Doctor asked. He didn't take his eyes off the monitor. One side of his headset was pressed to his ear, trying to get a better connection so he could hear what they were saying inside. Jack came beside the Doctor and leaned against the console.

"Rose and Martha. I mean I know they are all different girls, a little mental in the heads. Anyone would have to be to be around you." The Doctor shot the captain a look. Jack smiled back. "But usually you're on better terms with the family. Noticed she didn't ask you inside."

The connection wasn't working. The headset was old and the wiring was shot. All he could hear was mumbling and whispers. He set down the headset with a sigh.

"Her folks and I don't get on," he said turning away from the monitor at last. He leaned on the console, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That was fast work," Jack teased. The Doctor shrugged. "I feel a story behind this. C'mon out with it Doc."

The Doctor told Jack how he met five year old Dani McKinney. How he thought about keeping her and after a year he sent her back home. How her parents thought she'd gone round the bend, put her on medication, threatened to send her to a mental hospital.

"When I saw her in the school…I never thought I'd see her again. But there she was, all grown up," the Doctor concluded.

Jack shook his head. "How could they not believe their own child? If I had a kid and they came and told me that story…"

"Yes but you're from the fifty-first century. Meeting me wouldn't be so strange."

Jack chuckled. "I beg to differ." The Doctor smiled. "You really care about her don't you?"

He nodded. "I do. I love her Jack. I haven't felt this way, not since…Rose. And I think she might love me back."

"Who couldn't love you Doctor?"

Just then the front door slammed shut. Both men turned and looked at the monitor to see Dani storm out of the house, a big smile on her features. She walked quickly across the street and into the TARDIS. She leaned against the door and took in a deep breath.

"Everything alright Dani?" Jack asked after a moment.

Dani didn't know what it was but upon seeing them she felt overwhelmed. An immense happiness filled every inch of her as a smile lit her features. There were the two most important men in her life. Her boys, her time and space traveling boys. She dropped her duffle bag and ran to them. The Doctor caught her in his arms, a smile spreading over his face.

She kissed his cheek before he let go and she did the same to Jack.

"Alright boys," she said clapping her hands together. "To infinity and beyond! Allons-y!"

The Doctor chuckled. "You're in a good mood. Everything go fine in there?"

"Brilliant Doctor." He smiled.

"Right as you said, allons-y! I have just the place!" As he started up the TARDIS he paused. "Dani why don't you drive."

"What…you want me to…" He nodded. "B-but I don't know how."

"Come here."

Dani walked over to where he was. Jack sat in the pilot seat and watched the two. The Doctor brought Dani in front of him. His arms came around her, his hands coming over hers to guide where to go. They put in the date and picked out the coordinates on the monitor. He kicked a couple leavers while their hands moved together over buttons, pulling knobs, and messing with different nick nacks.

"Good, good. Now kick that one up. Pull this out and we've landed." Dani jumped with excitement.

"I did it. I flew the TARDIS! Jack did you see? I did it!"

Jack chuckled. "I saw and I applaud you. Though that take off was a little slow."

She shook her head. "Nothing you say can bother me right now." Jack laughed.

The three of them looked out to find ice everywhere. Trees, flowers, buildings, benches were all made from ice. Dani grabbed a jacket before stepping out of the TARDIS. Her eyes went wide in awe at the site. A kind of park was not far off. The three of them walked over to get a closer look. Benches and trees glittered in the light of a far off sun. Ice birds flew around making a beautiful chiming sound as their wings flapped. As they came closer they saw a sign that read: The Forever Frozen Lake. All kinds of beings were skating along laughing, singing, and talking.

"Welcome to the blue moon of Neverland," the Doctor announced.

"Neverland?" Dani asked. "You don't mean Peter Pan's Neverland, do you?"

"Where do you think J.M. Barrie was from?" inquired Jack.

"No way…"

"Oh yes," answered the Doctor. "Mr. J. M. Barrie himself was from Neverland."

Dani raised her eyebrows. "Wow. Never knew. It's always the people you don't suspect."

* * *

><p>While Jack ice skated, the Doctor and Dani walked around the park. Dani let out a huff of breath. As it came out, the steam turned into snowflakes that twirled in the air before them. Finding this entertaining Dani kept letting out breath and watched it turn into elaborate white flakes. The Doctor laughed.<p>

"This is why I love you," he said laughing. Dani stopped and looked to him.

"Yeah about that," she said chipping some of the ice grass with her foot. "I heard you say it. When I got hit by that Dalek and we were back in the TARDIS…"

"Well I had to say something. Figured it would shock you awake," he fibbed. After the words had left his mouth, he wondered why he had said what he had. Why was it so hard to tell her he really loved her? Was he afraid she would leave him and break his heart like the others?

Dani raised her eyebrows. "Bullocks! You love me and I know it. Dead or not I heard it and it helped bring me back."

"Dani."

"No way alien boy! Don't even try it. Don't play dumb." The Doctor was silent for a moment.

"Will you admit you feel the same?" She gave him a questioning look. "Oh now who's playing dumb. Back in Hawaii you and I were talking. I mentioned Rose and love." Dani felt a quick pang of jealousy. It was ridiculous, she knew that, but it couldn't be helped.

"I remember. You said you didn't think you knew what love was anymore."

"Right and you mentioned the signs of love. A companion's love." She nodded. "Well since then you've displayed some of these signs." Dani's heart skipped a beat.

She gulped and asked, "Such as?"

"She'll go to the ends of the universe with me. We haven't gotten there but we've been close. She'll do anything to be by my side."

"I left my family, my job behind for you," Dani concluded. He nodded.

"She would die for me."

"The Dalek…I jumped in front of you. I was dead for a few moments."

"She'll say my name with admiration in her eyes. I've seen it Dani. When we were at Disneyland and again when you said merry Christmas." She could feel her cheeks growing warm. "And she won't mind being surprise adopted into my big blue box. You don't mind, do you?"

She shook her head. "I show all the signs," she said sounding a little surprised. She shifted her weight. "Alright yes. I admit it. I love you Doctor. I have for a while, even when I thought you were just something from my imagination."

The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets. A smirk came to his lips. "Well then I think we should celebrate our new found love with a kiss." He took his hands out of his pockets and took her hands. "Good thing they carved a mistletoe tree on this ice moon."

Dani looked over at where they were standing. Sure enough there was a tree. On the branches were carved out mistletoe. The Doctor snapped one of them off and healed it above them.

"You," she said with realization. "You planned this! The moon, the talk, the tree."

The Doctor gave her an innocent look. "Me? Do you really think I could plan anything like this?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. Giving him a stern look, he looked back at her with loving eyes. A smile slowly slipped onto her lips. Finally she uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on his shoulders. She leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his lips. She pulled back briefly before kissing him again.

"Woooo," came a call from the Forever Frozen Lake. "Doctor and Dani sitting in the TARDIS," called Jack. "K. I. S. S. I. N. G."

The Doctor threw the mistletoe he broke off and hit Jack in the chest.

* * *

><p>As they walked back into the TARDIS, Dani felt a wave of dizziness wash over her.<p>

"Whoa," she said placing a hand to her forehead. The Doctor rushed to her, placing a protective arm around her waist.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked with a concerned voice.

"I just feel a little off balance. You know when you stand up too fast and you get that hazy feeling? It's like that."

"Why don't you sit down," the Doctor said. He led her over to the pilot seat and placed a kiss to her head.

While he and Jack started up the ship another wave of dizziness took over her. The feeling spread from her mind to the rest of her body. A tingling sensation started in her toes and fingers. She raised a hand up and wiggled her fingers to see if it would take care of the tingling feeling. As she looked at her hand it began to grow translucent.

"Doctor?"

He turned in time to see her fade away completely.

**AN: Cliffhanger! MUAHAHA! =} Happy 2012 by the way ^_^  
><strong>


	19. Once Upon a Dream

The pilot seat had disappeared from under her. Dani crashed down to a hardwood floor. She winced and rubbed her lower back. Looking around she found herself in a lavish ballroom, the only light coming from candelabras. A gold chandelier hung above her head, a large fireplace lay at the other end of the room, curtains blocked out all natural light in the room. Large mirrors lined the ceiling to create a lovely affect when the room was full with beautiful gowns twirling as people danced.

Dani stood and saw a door close by. Quickly she ran to it, carefully placing her hand on the doorknob. Opening the door slightly, she peeked out to see if the coast was clear. Stepping out of the room she came into a long hallway. Dani stepped lightly as she made her way down. It was so quiet she was afraid to make a sound. If she made even the slightest peep whoever, or whatever, was here would surly find her.

Finally she reached another door. Opening the door she found herself in a sitting room. Just as she shut the door she heard a frightening familiar sound. It was a heavy clunking sound of metal moving. Two Cybermen walked across the open door at the other end of the sitting room. They walked past the door, not even looking in. She let out a sigh of relief and carefully began to move forward.

She looked out the open door of the sitting room to see the two Cybermen go out a door and into a garden. As they disappeared she stepped out a little more. Turning around she came face to face with another Cyberman. Dani froze, staring wide eyed at the being.

The Cyberman had not said anything or alerted anyone that she was wandering the grounds. It took a step towards her.

"You don't want to mess with me mate. Trust. I am the wrong bird to cadge." The Cyberman continued to walk towards her. Dani backed up as she spoke. "See I have this mate I'm traveling with. He's called a lot of things but you might know him as the Doctor." The Cyberman stopped in front of her. "He's also called the oncoming storm. And believe you me, I am the calm before the storm."

The Cyberman turned and walked in the opposite direction. Dani watched him walk away in confusion. That was easy. All she had to do was mention the Doctor and off the Cyberman went.

"Yeah," Dani called after it. "That's right keep on walking buddy!"

She nodded feeling proud of herself. Just as she was about to turn and make her way out, arms came around her waist and hoisted her up. Another Cyberman had come up behind her while she was fending off the other.

"Hey!" She kicked and pushed to get free. The Cyberman carried her effortlessly back the way she had come. "I don't appreciate being manhandled you bloody Cyber bully!"

The Cyberman dropped her back into the ballroom and locked the door.

* * *

><p>Just as he reached out for her, she was gone. The Doctor stood there, staring at the place where she had just been. It was as if his hearts had been ripped right out of his body just as she'd been taken from the TARDIS.<p>

"Where did she go?" voiced Jack. "That looked like she was teleported. That can't happen. Not on the TARDIS..right?"

The Doctor felt himself kick start again. He turned back to the controls with a fury, Jack had never seen him move so quickly. He pulled the monitor over to him and punched in some things. The ship began to rock and twist faster than usual. Jack held onto the railing.

"She has a TARDIS key," the Doctor said, answering a question that had not been asked. "We can track her, see where she went and find the vulgar beasts who took her."

Jack felt the hair rise on the back of his neck. The way the Doctor spoke gave him chills. His tone was dark and full of tension. He felt sorry for whoever had taken the companion. The Doctor would rip them to shreds and make them wish they never existed.

The TARDIS came to a sudden stop, sending Jack stumbling around till he righted himself. The Doctor trotted down the ramp and opened the door. Peering out, he found himself looking into a garden. It almost looked like earth but he knew better. There were certain tells that gave the planet that alien touch. The grass was different, trees sheltered abnormal birds, and the air had a different smell to it.

Coming out of the TARDIS he could see a castle not too far off. Around the building were Cybermen guards. This is where they had taken her, he could feel it.

"Time Lord victorious," he said before heading for the castle.

* * *

><p>Dani sat on the floor, back resting against a wall. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She had no idea how she had gotten wherever she was and no idea how to get away. What if the Doctor couldn't find her? What if she was separated from him forever and would never get another chance to see him?<p>

Blinking away her tears, Dani shook her head. No she would see the Doctor again. They loved each other and he would find a way to her, not matter what. She trusted him and placed all her faith in him. She closed her eyes and took in a couple deep breaths.

"Have to be strong. Get up Dani. Get up. Look for a way out. Get. Up." With that she pushed herself off the floor.

Dani looked around the room. The only light were the candelabras and the chandelier. She had a hard time making out if there were other doors she could escape through.

"Rule twenty: always know the exits," she told herself. "Have to find a way out."

She walked along the wall of the room, searching for another door. But there was none. Finally she turned to the other wall. Of course! The curtains! There had to be windows behind them. Opening the thick curtains Dani was met with blinding light. Not letting herself get disoriented she continued to open each curtain trying to open the windows. She threw open the last curtains to see the Doctor out on the balcony. Her heart rose and leapt for joy at the sight of him.

He caught her eye and came rushing to the window. Quickly he took out the sonic screwdriver and directed it at the latch of the window. The Doctor's hands shook as he finally got the window open and climbed in. The moment he was in the room they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I knew you'd come," she said after a moment. He let go of her so he could see her. He placed his hands on either side of her face.

"I will always come for you." He gave her a loving smile before pulling her into a long kiss. Pulling away from her, the Doctor could feel his hearts being healed. Just having his ducks in his arms made his world better.

"There are Cybermen everywhere. How are we going to get out?" Just as she spoke four Cybermen came walking along the balcony. The Doctor shut the window and locked it. He began to close the curtains. "Doctor what do we do now?"

He rubbed his head, sending his hair every which way. "Just let me think."

"Well where is Jack? Is he catching up? Did he stay with the TARDIS?"

"Just…just give me a minute to think ducks. That's sixty seconds yea? Shhh."

Dani watched him pace, grumbling different possibilities. She sighed and looked down at the floor. A little patch of sun came through a curtain that was half closed. Dani peeked out to see how many Cybermen were around them. As she looked out the window she saw a familiar sight. It was a balcony that looked out on an outlandish garden. A flash of memory came into her head. There was a figure standing on the balcony. But it was hazy. It was like trying to grasp a forgotten dream. That was it!

"Doctor…I think I had a dream about this place." Another hazy memory came. She was hugging the figure. 'Find me. Come home.' echoed in her head. "But I can't remember. It feels like something is trying to block it out."

"I said _sixty_ seconds not six Dani," he grumbled. She looked away from the window and back to him.

"You're a slave to time."

He stopped pacing and looked at her. "I'm a slave to no one."

"But you are. It's in your title, Time Lord. The TARDIS is your shackle," she responded crossing her arms. The Doctor walked up to her and held out his key to the ship. He gestured for her to take out the key he gave to her. She held it in her palm.

"If the TARDIS is my shackle, then we are shackled together," he said holding up their keys. Dani smiled and took her key back. The Doctor winked at her before diving back into his thought process. "Right-o. So you were teleported out of the TARDIS. That should never be possible ever. And I mean ever. In no sinerio should it be possible or probable. Someone very clever must have done it. And I'm extremely clever and I don't even know how it could have happened. And I mean I am extremely, extremely clever."

"Was it the Cybermen?" Dani asked.

"No. Maybe. Very possibly. They're not as thick as they look. So yes…but no! No, no, no! Yes! No!"

"Is that a no then?"

"I'm saying no…but leaning towards yes. Or a maybe." Dani let out a sigh. Nothing was ever straight forward with him. While he continued to try and figure things out, Dani closed her eyes and tilted her head back. The dizzy feeling wasn't quite gone yet. She opened her eyes and looked at the mirrors that lined the ceiling. Out of the corner of her eye was a little red balloon.

"Between nine and eleven, little Dani will go to heaven," she recited. "He comes to collect her life. Don't be mislead or taken to strife. The Doctor will die and she will cry. Your world will turn, so you will learn."

The Doctor stopped talking and stared at her. "What did you say? Where did you hear that?"

Dani looked back at him and then back to the mirrors. The balloon was gone. "I heard it from that little girl."

"That last part…what was it?"

Dani cleared her throat and recited, "The Doctor will die and she will cry. Your world will turn, so you will learn."

He shook his head. "That's new. I hadn't heard that part before."

Dani could feel a strong panic start to take over. "Doctor what does it mean? Who is that little girl?"

Before he could answer the door to the room burst open. The Doctor placed himself in front of Dani protectively. A Cyberman walked in, Jack in his grasp. Another man walked in behind the Cyberman. He came into the room, dressed in fine robes and boots.

Dani gazed at him from over the Doctor's shoulder. She slowly stepped out from the Doctor's protection, mesmerized by the other man. His eyes were blue grey, like the sea after a storm. Looking into those eyes, feeling his strong presence, made something click in her head.

Images came pouring into her mind of the palace, ball gowns, family, friends, childhood games, and this man. Specifically this man.

Dani hadn't realized she'd been walking towards him until the Doctor took hold of her hand. He pulled her back to his side. The man took a couple of steps closer, eyes glued to her.

"When the Cybermen told me it was you…I couldn't…I didn't think it was true." He smiled and let out a little laugh. "I never thought…oh my Madge. I thought I'd lost you forever."

"What the bloody vortex is he talking about?" Jack asked looking between Dani and this man.

"What are you on about?" added the Doctor. The man just looked at Dani, waiting for her to speak.

She kept her eyes on him, trying to work things out in her mind. "I know you…" The man smiled in relief. "I know you. How do I know you?"

"Let me show you," answered the man.

* * *

><p>It was her. The portrait was of her. The man watched as the three of them stared at the painting. Jack stared at the painting wondering what planet they were on and if this girl could really be Dani. The Doctor gazed at the painting feeling his gut tighten. Something was not right, not at all. He didn't like this planet, the Cybermen, the portrait, or this man. He especially didn't like the way he was looking at Dani. He looked over at her, worry growing in his eyes.<p>

She looked at the portrait with wide wondering eyes. Stepping closer, she reached out a hand. Lightly her fingertips caressed the bottom of the painting.

"How is this possible?" she asked turning to face the man. "How does she look like me?"

"She is you," he answered. "Don't you remember? You are Princess Madge. The lost princess of Gables."

"What?" the three of them asked in unison.

"I know I'm mad and I say mad things," the Doctor stated, "but what you said makes me look as sane as the Cheshire cat."

The man nodded. "I understand it makes no sense right now…"

"Right now?" asked Jack with a laugh. "Handsome boy it will never make sense. This girl is no princess."

"Oi," Dani said hitting Jack in the back of the head.

"This is Dani McKinney," the Doctor said pointing to her. "Not Princess Madge of…what did you say this planet was called?"

"Gables," answered the man. The Doctor ran the name through his head. He had never heard of that planet and he had been to practically every one in almost every galaxy. Something was most definitely wrong.

"Right," he said slowly. He looked the man up and down with a judging eye. "Well like I said," he stated with a sudden burst of energy. "This isn't her. This is McKinney, Dani. Dani girl. Not Madge. So sorry for the mishap, hope you find your princess. Jack, ducks let's chip. Bye, bye, bye."

Jack placed a hand on Dani's back and guided her to the Doctor. The two men began to lead her to the door. She tried to stop them, telling them she wanted to find out why she looked like the woman in the painting. They were almost to the door when two Cybermen blocked it.

"I don't like this Doctor," Jack whispered to him.

"Please wait," the man voiced behind them. "Just let me try and explain…"

The Doctor turned on him. "Explain why you have Cybermen working for you. Explain why I have never heard of this planet. Explain how to transported Dani right out of my hands. And you better do it right now," he said taking out the sonic screwdriver. "I don't want to have to use this."

"Doctor," hissed Dani.

The man smiled politely. "Please I can explain everything. I can also prove she is a child of Gables. There is a lullaby every child grows up with on this planet." He turned his gaze to Dani. "You know the lullaby Madge. Sing it."

She hesitated. Nothing was coming to her. "I…I'm sorry…but…"

"See," said the Doctor in a tense tone. "Like I told you, she is _not_ Madge. She is Danielle McKinney from earth. Now let's go. C'mon Dani."

But she didn't budge. Closing her eyes she could hear a distant tune, words following with it. Slowly she began to sing the melody and then the words.

"Home is behind, the world ahead. And there are many paths to tread. Through shadow, to the edge of night. Until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, cloud and shade. All shall fade. All shall….fade." She whispered the last word, opening her eyes.

The man had a proud look in his eyes. He smiled at her with glee and a tender love that had grown over many years. The Doctor stood there dumbfounded. She began to sing the simple lullaby again, the man joining in with her, as he walked towards her. The Doctor could feel his head turn chaotic with thoughts. How could this be? Dani was a child of earth not this imaginary, alien planet.

"I knew I had seen you before," she said after they finished the lullaby. He took one of her hands in his.

"Do you remember my name? Do you Madge?" He searched her eyes for an answer. "Say it. Say my name."

Dani rattled her brain, searching for the memory of his name. Finally she found it. They were five years old, meeting for the first time.

"_Madge my dearest," said her mother. "This is the little prince you will someday marry." _

_She looked at the boy in front of her and curtsied. He bowed to her. _

"_It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Madge," he said in a gentle voice. _

"_The pleasure is mine. But I don't know your name." _

"_I am Prince…" _

"Esca," Dani voice quietly. "Your name is Esca," she said again projecting her voice. His eyes lit up as a smile spread across his features.

"Oh my Madge," Esca said before kissing the back of her hand. The Doctor felt his stomach hit the floor, his hearts sure to follow.

"I remember. I remember everything," Dani said looking from Esca to the Doctor. "I'm the lost princess."

**Oh my TARDIS! Another cliffhanger! =O**

**Song: Edge of Night from Lord of the Rings (the lullaby of Gables) **

**For Princes Esca I imagine Jamie Bell. He just looks perfect for the role. I don't know, maybe it's just me. What do you guys think?  
><strong>


	20. What the fudge bubbles?

**If you don't know the song Edge of Night, it is on youtube for your listening pleasure. Not saying you have to listen to it, just suggesting. If you created your own tune for the lullaby then good on yea mate! Righty ho ho…on to the story! Away! *swoosh* **

"I have been searching for her," Esca explained while they sat at a table on the patio. Tea had been set out for them. "I sent scouts out to different planets in every galaxy to find her. I have been waiting a very long time for her return."

His hand lovingly caressed hers atop the table. The Doctor held his spoon so tightly it began to bend.

"I ran into one of them on earth," Dani said excitedly. Esca gave her a smile, running his thumb along the back of her hand.

To stop himself from driving the spoon into Esca's hand, the Doctor spoke. "So you send scouts out. Are these scouts the Cybermen?"

Esca looked around at the metal men. "Ah yes. The Cybermen are hardly Cybermen."

Jack sighed. "You make less sense than he does," he gestured to the Doctor. Esca chuckled.

"Sorry I forget you are not familiar with my planet."

"Right speaking of," the Doctor burst in, "you haven't answered any of my questions. Let's start with these Cybermen of yours. Why do you have them?"

"Well the Cybermen and my people were in a battle. It started the year Madge…Dani and I were born. Our fathers led the battle and eventually defeated the Cybermen. We then took them and reprogrammed them to work in peace with us."

The Doctor gave him a skeptical look. "I'll buy that for now…" He leaned back in his chair. "Right so now, about your planet. Why haven't I heard of it? I have been everywhere in almost every galaxy."

The prince nodded. "The reason being is that we are tucked into a vortex. We go unnoticed by most." He folded his hands on the table, waiting for the next question.

"How did you transport Dani out of the TARDIS?" he asked in a calm tone. He would play it cool for now, waiting for Esca to give him a good reason and the best chance to unleash the oncoming storm.

"I didn't transport her," answered the prince. "She transported herself." The three men looked to her.

Dani looked back at them dumbfounded. "I didn't."

"You did though," Esca said.

"You're having a laugh." They silently looked at her. "Trust me it was _not _me. I'm crap at science let alone human transportation," she said with a little laugh.

"Madge you brought yourself here. Your Gablian DNA linked you here. If any child of Gables comes close to the planet they are automatically transported home. It was developed during the battles with the Cybermen."

"If I'm Gablian then how did I end up on earth," ventured Dani. Her prince's eyes filled with a distant sorrow. It hurt Dani to see this emotion take over his once cheerful disposition.

"Seven years ago the battle became very serious," Esca explained. "The Cybermen were beginning to kidnap our people and experiment on them. They would convert some to Cybermen and kill others." He paused. Dani placed a hand on his arm to assure him. "Your parents were worried they might take you. They put you with some of the royal guard and sent you off. My parents did the same with me.

"My parents sent me off and retrieved me three years later when the battles were over. When your parents went to retrieve you, there was no trace of where you had been sent. We found out later that the ship they had put you on had been hit and sent into the vortex, sending you out of our galaxy. When I heard the news I was heartbroken to be parted with you for what could have been forever."

Dani let this sink in. Jack and the Doctor exchanged looks. There was no way any of this could be true. And there was no way Dani could be buying this bullocks. She was smarter than that, clever enough to know that Esca was fibbing through his teeth. The Doctor could feel his hand nervously tap his knee; one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four…

"But that can't be right," Dani finally voiced. The Doctor sat to attention while Jack let out a breath of relief. "Seven years ago I was thirteen on earth. I have so many memories of earth, my family, my childhood, the year I spent with the Doctor! I can't be from Gables."

"Brilliant conclusion ducks!" The Doctor jumped out of his seat and clapped his hands together. "Right-o, now that we have established that…"

As he babbled on, Dani sat in her chair looking at the prince. Esca bent his head, avoiding her gaze. She wished he would smile again, give her a loving look, anything just as long as the sadness left his sweet features. It crushed her to know that once again he would be sad and searching for his princess Madge.

She was about to reach for him when the Doctor hoisted her out of her chair. While the three of them began to head for the door, Esca followed somberly behind them. Just as they reached the grand foyer, Dani looked over her shoulder at Esca. A knot formed in her stomach at the thought of leaving him behind. The thought that she might never see him again scared her more than anything at that moment.

She couldn't do it.

"I won't." Jack and the Doctor stopped and turned to her. "I won't go. I can't."

"Dani it is time to go," Jack urged. "More stuff to do, better things." She shook her head.

The Doctor stepped towards her and put his hands on her arms. "Dani c'mon now. We're leaving Gables. You aren't the lost princess, you said it yourself just now. Like Jack said, more timey wimey stuff to do. Adventure time!"

"No." She moved away from his grasp. "I have some connection to this planet, to _him_." She glanced back at Esca who was walking back to the patio. "I have to find out why, with or without you."

The Doctor felt one heart hit the floor. "What are you saying?"

"Either you stay and figure things out with me…or you leave me here." His second heart followed the first. He stepped back from her and walked in a small circle in front of them, rubbing the back of his neck furiously. With a sound of annoyance he stopped and turned towards her.

His eyes searched hers for a long moment before he spoke. "You know I can't leave you Dani. We're shackled together, remember?"

"Well I certainly can't go off on my own," Jack said with a shrug. "Alright kid. We stay and figure out what the fudge bubbles is going on."

* * *

><p>Esca let out a long sigh as he gazed out at the vast gardens. He was alone now. True there were the servants, a planet full of loyal subjects, and the Cybermen but none of them filled the space in his life. The space that had been occupied by his childhood love, his future wife, his lost princess. He thought for sure she would remember who she was and their love.<p>

Just as he was ready truly give up on Dani McKinney of earth, he heard her call him.

"Esca," she said with a smile on her face. She stopped in front of him and took in a deep breath.

"Everything alright?" he asked. A small laugh escaped him as she tried to gather herself. A gleam of excitement shone bright in her eyes.

"Everything is brilliant. We're staying on for a little. Just till things get sorted. Till we figure out if I'm from Gables or earth."

He smiled as relief washed over him. "I am so pleased! We will get everything sorted. I promise you Dani McKinney."

She smiled and nodded. "Result."

**AN: Since I didn't mention it before…the name Esca is from the movie The Eagle. Very good movie, totally recommend it. I would also like to mention 'fudge bubbles' is from Crimson TigerLily, as I'm sure you saw in the reviews. **

**MORE TO COME! ALLONS-Y!**


	21. ET

Dani looked over her shoulder to see Esca closing in on her. She urged her horse on, so close to the finish line they had picked out. She cheered as her horse galloped through first, his following very closely behind.

"Ha! I told you I would win," Dani said once they were back in the stables. Esca hung up his saddle.

"I let you win that race." Dani raised her eyebrows.

"Oh no. Is the prince to proud to say I beat him?" she teased. He rolled his eyes but smiled just the same. He noticed that over time she was growing more confident with him, more comfortable. That was good.

"Now Madge have you ever known me to be a prideful man?" The smile dropped from her face. She looked away from him to pet her horse.

"Why do you do that Esca?" He gave her a confused look. "We're having a good time and then you ruin it. I've asked you to call me Dani fifty times. "

"But you're Madge to me," he argued. "Not Dani McKinney from London." He tucked her hair behind her ear, resting his hand on her cheek. But she pulled away from his tender caress.

"But that's not who I am."

"Madge, Dani. Dani, Madge. You don't know who you are. So you don't know who you're not," he shot back. Dani sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Speaking of…" Esca groaned. He knew where she was taking the conversation. "It's been a week Esca."

"And hasn't it been a great week?" he asked taking her hands in his. Dani nodded and pushed on.

"The Doctor and I have been talking." He dropped her hands and crossed his arms over his chest. "We need to sort things out."

"And we will, like I promised."

"Good. We should get started now." Esca gestured for her to follow him outside. They walked through the garden as Dani continued. "So we were both sent away from Gables when the Cyber battle got worse right? Where were you sent?"

"I was sent off to the fifth galaxy. We landed on Undine," he answered easily. The Doctor had told Dani to keep an eye out for tells that Esca was lying. But there was nothing she could detect.

"And where was I supposed to land? I mean before I got shot down and somehow ended up on earth."

"As far as I know you were supposed to go to the ninth galaxy. You were supposed to be on Juniper but when your parents went to collect you…you weren't there."

They walked over to a little bench placed under a tree with drops of water for leaves. They sat before Dani continued on.

"Alright that seems plausible."

"Of course it does. I'm telling the truth Mad," he paused and corrected himself, "Dani."

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Okay…okay so I crashed to earth. I was thirteen years old when this happened right? So why do I have memories of a childhood I spent on earth? Why do I have memories of being five and spending a year with the Doctor? Why didn't I remember this place?"

Esca turned so he was facing her. "I've been talking with the elders about this. So far as we can tell is when you landed on earth the crash was so traumatic. The royal guard you were with all died in the crash and you were so damaged you could not continue on. You were strong enough to pass your energy and were reborn to an earth family, creating new memories and a new life."

Dani let out a breath she had been holding. "This is all so mental."

"The elders said that when you came back to Gables it kick started your memories. They think that if you keep seeing things, familiar things, from when you were my Madge it will help bring you back." He dug in his pocket while he got down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" Dani stood from the bench with shock. Esca held a sliver band between his thumb and index finger. On the band was a lavender diamond with two smaller diamonds on each side.

Esca looked to the ring and took in a deep breath. "This was your engagement ring. I gave it to you on your thirteenth birthday." He let out a little laugh. "I never really got to propose to you." He looked up to her with those stormy blue eyes. "My dearest princess, my only love, will you come back to me?"

Dani stood there with her mouth open. Was this really happening? The ring did look familiar and she could remember the birthday ball her parents held for her and receiving the ring from him. All her friends had been so envious of her as they watched the glittering ring slide onto her finger.

"Do you want the Doctor to kill you?" she asked finally collecting herself.

Esca smirked. "A jealous man cannot hurt me as long as I have you."

Dani let a little smile come to her face. "You don't know the Doctor."

Esca stood and sighed. "Just try it on. See if it still fits. Maybe it will bring back more memories."

"I-I can't do that." She shook her head and tucked her left hand behind her back.

"Please Dani," he insisted reaching for her hand. "For me? Please just for a moment."

"No Esca I really…"

"Please? Just let me see it on you."

"You're a nutter," she said with a laugh. Esca smiled widely and paused in reaching for her hand.

"Hanging out with the mates you have," he said nodding towards the castle, "makes you a nutter as well."

Dani smiled and began to walk away from the bench. "So people have told me."

Esca followed after her. As they walked he tried to sneak the ring onto her hand. But every time he tried she would move her hand or drift away from him. Finally he reached out for her hand and pulled her to him. Dani stumbled over her own feet, causing her to fall back onto the grass laughing. Esca plopped down hovering over her. He joined in her laughing until she stopped and realized how close he was.

Her stomach flipped more than once as her heart jumped into her throat. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, surprising Esca and herself. He bent down and placed a light kiss to her lips. With his touch came a wave of memory.

_Explosions went off all around them. The royal guard dragged the two teens along the corridors of the palace. Neither of them knew where they were going or why. _

"_Hurry your majesties," urged a guard. _

_Madge looked out the windows as they passed through the long hallway to the ballroom. Cyber ships were in the night sky along with Gables ships. Blasts from the air battle lit up the dark sky like fireworks. Shouts were coming from outside while people bustled about going here and there. _

"_What's happening?" Esca asked in a frightened tone. "Where are you taking us?" _

"_Please majesty no questions," demanded the head of the guard. "We need to get you and Princess Madge safe as your parents ordered." _

_The two of them exchanged looks of worry. Esca reached out for her. Madge took his hand and held on tightly. They were taken into the ballroom, the windows and the door to the balcony were wide open. Outside on the balcony were two pods, enough to hold three people each. The guards were placing bags into the pods before pushing the two teens towards them. _

_Esca was forced to release Madge's hand. _

"_No! No please don't separate us," Madge begged. "Esca!" _

"_Madge! Let me go!" He struggled against the guard holding him back. He got free and ran to her before they could put her in the escape pod. "Don't cry Madge. Everything is going to be alright." _

"_I don't want to leave you Esca," she said wrapping her arms around him. _

"_Don't worry," he said trying to smile for her. "We will see each other again soon." _

_She placed a hand on his cheek and nodded. He leaned in and placed a kind, light kiss to her lips. Their first kiss. _

Esca pulled away, watching her reaction. She didn't slap him so that was a good sign. And it looked like she might have remembered something, even better.

"You're so hypnotizing," she said in a dream like voice. "Cold you be the devil, could be an angel?"

He was going to lean down and kiss her again but was prevented.

"Dani!" Jack's voice echoed from the balcony. She excused herself from Esca and walked quickly back to the castle, engagement ring tucked into her pocket.

* * *

><p>Jack stared at the girl as she walked up the stairs and met him on the balcony.<p>

"What?" she asked before walking into the ballroom. Jack followed her.

"If you want to hurt the Doctor why don't you just rip his hearts out," he said as they walked.

Dani looked at Jack with a stunned expression. "Jack I would never hurt him. You know that. Nothing was going on out there…"

Jack laughed and rolled his eyes. "Kid I am a pro at flirting. I _invented_ flirting. Don't tell me that was nothing," he said pointing back towards the ballroom. Dani lowered her head like an ashamed child. Just then the Doctor came into the sitting room where they had stopped.

* * *

><p>Esca made his way into the castle. One of his men trailed behind him, reading off the duties he needed to attend to. Most of them were requests from the people to know if their princess was truly home. Others were requests from farmers to change their prices on goods or to trade with different town's people. Esca listened but did not register what was being said. His mind was focused elsewhere.<p>

As he walked along the halls, voices caught his attention. He walked over to the door of a sitting room that was ajar.

"Stefan hush," he commanded as he peered into the room. The TARDIS trio were inside. Esca focused all his attention on their conversation.

"…can't be serious," Jack finished. "Dani don't you think that tale is a little too farfetched?"

"No not really Jack," Dani shot back. "It does make sense…"

"Of course it does," argued the Doctor. "Lies always make sense Dani. C'mon use your glorious brain! I know you are smart enough not to fall for all this bullocks."

Dani took out the engagement ring. "But I remember this. I remember when he gave it to me. I remember how I felt when he gave it to me."

The Doctor took the ring out of her hands. He used the screwdriver on it, checking every inch. It was genuine. Nothing had been tampered with on that ring.

"They must be feeding you these memories somehow," he concluded. "They aren't your own, you know that don't you?"

Dani plopped into a chair. The Doctor knelt down, placing a hand on her knee.

"Ducks you can't trust what he tells you. Don't trust the memories of this planet. You need to rely on what you know. And that is your family on earth, me, and Jack."

She nodded. He placed a long and loving kiss to her forehead. Angrily Esca turned away from the door.

"Stefan summon the Mystic. Send her to my study," he commanded.

"Yes sir." Stefan bowed and walked in a different direction.

**Song: E.T. by Katy Perry (Dani's words after the kiss) **

**And I didn't mention it before but in the last chapter or so when Dani said the Doctor was a slave to time and the whole shackled together is from Malice in Wonderland. **


	22. A very strange enchanted boy

Esca sat at his desk waiting. Finally the door opened and a hooded figure came gliding into the room. Esca stood and met her in the middle of the room. He took her hand in his and bowed.

"Mystic thank you for coming," he said straightening up.

She took her hand out of his. "You summoned me great prince. I didn't have a choice."

Esca gestured for her to sit. As she did, she removed her hood. He was always taken aback when he gazed upon her. The Mystic was a young woman, only five years older than he, and very beautiful. Her long curly raven hair was half way done up while the rest tumbled over her shoulders. Her eyes were a rare shade of lavender, though due to her blindness they had washed out to a dull color.

"Do you know why I summoned you Mystic?" he asked after a moment.

"I sense new lives in this castle. A young girl and two men." She cocked her head to the side as if she heard something. Esca continued.

"I need you to tell me about one of them. He calls himself the Doctor." His tone filled with great dislike with the mention of the man's name. "I need to know about him. I want to know who he is…and how I can hurt him."

"Aye to get under his skin. To defeat him." Esca nodded. The Mystic sighed and closed her eyes. Esca watched as she raised her hands. She moved them about in the air, getting a feel for the energy around her. Finally she placed her hands, palm to palm, in front of her.

"What do you see?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"There was a boy. A very strange enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far, _very_ far. Over space and time. A little child with sad eyes, a lord of time is he. And then one day, one tragic day he was the only one left. He stole a box and ran away."

Esca sat silent letting her words sink in. So the Doctor was alone, traveling through space and time alone. And he was running, but what from? Was he running from the fact that he was alone? Is that why he had Dani with him, so he wouldn't feel isolated or deserted?

The Mystic threw up her hands once again, gathering more energy. She took in a breath and continued.

"Traveling man, such secrets to be told. Alien man running from the days of old. You're hard to find…a name…a name. The Doctor, Time Lord, Gallifrey man. Of his tragic history, such a sharp mind…but broken are his hearts. Ah he's in love."

Esca's eye widened with realization. That was the reason why Dani doubted him. It was the Doctor and his love for her. She trusted him too much, trusted his word over Esca's. The question was if Dani was in love with the Doctor as well. He thanked the Mystic and dismissed her.

"Crush him with love. Her love twisted and revealed," the Mystic said on her way out.

* * *

><p>Esca went back to the study, door still ajar. He peered inside to see Dani sitting on the couch. She had put the engagement ring on and was admiring it on her hand. Esca smiled proudly to himself. It would be easier than he thought to crush the Doctor's hearts and twist his love for this girl.<p>

"I need to talk to you miss thang," Jack said coming into the room. He shut the other door to the study behind him.

Dani looked away from her hand. "You going to tell me all these memories are rubbish?"

Jack sat in a chair across from her. "No. I'm going to tell you these feelings you have for the prince are rubbish."

"But I don't…"

He held up a hand to stop her. "Don't feed me your lines. I could feel your heartbeat a mile away just now as you were gazing at that ring."

Dani pulled the ring off and pushed it into her pocket. "Don't tell the Doctor."

Jack sighed and put his hands on her knees. "Dani you love him don't you? The Doctor I mean." She nodded. "Well kid if there is one thing I know about love, it's if you love somebody you gotta love them all the way. So no more Esca daydreaming or kissing."

Dani nodded.

Esca turned away from the door. So then Dani did love the Doctor, her time traveler. Well that would have to be fixed. He would need to feed her stronger memories, make her really feel a connection to him and less to the Doctor. He would have to go visit her a little earlier today to get what he needed. Esca gathered a couple Cybermen and had them follow him down to the forbidden part of the gardens.

**Songs: **

**Nature Boy by David Bowie (Mystic info on the Doctor) **

**Traveling Man by Chameleon Circuit (Mystic info on the Doctor) **


	23. Dani's choice

After saying good night to Jack and the Doctor, Dani walked from their room to hers. Just as she reached the door a hand came around her waist while another came over her mouth. A cloth came over her mouth. Dani struggled in the stranger's arms but felt exhausted quickly. The strong smell of alcohol filled her nose, making her eyes roll back and her limbs go numb.

The stranger caught her as she sank to the floor. He scooped her up and carried her into her room. He lay her down on the bed gently. He removed his hood to reveal himself as Esca to the sleeping girl. Esca closed the door to her room and locked it.

"Sorry pet," he said coming back to the bed. He turned her head to one side and moved her hair aside. Digging in his pocket he took out a sliver cylinder. "Trying to make this as painless as possible."

He found the marks on her temple from the last time. The marks were still a little red and barely healed. Esca aimed for the same spot and plunged the cylinder in. As the memories downloaded he stroked her head and hummed the lullaby. Her face showed signs of pain briefly before she calmed. A light beep came from the cylinder to indicate the memories had been downloaded.

"There we are," he said removing the cylinder. He kissed her temple. "In the morning you'll be mine. Your Doctor won't know what hit him."

Esca pulled a blanket over her before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Jack yawned and stretched. He scratched his head as he sat up. Looking around he noticed the room was full of the morning light. The Doctor was sitting in a chair, piece of paper in hand. Jack got up, snapped his braces into place, and walked over to where the Doctor was sitting.<p>

"What have you got there?" The Doctor didn't answer. Jack looked over his shoulder and took in the writing on the paper. Most of it was in one handwriting, it looked like Martha's hand, while the last bit had been written in by the Doctor.

"Between nine and eleven, little Dani will go to heaven," the Doctor read out in a hushed voice. "Something is going to happen to her Jack and I don't know what or when," he continued a little louder.

"Well," Jack said taking the paper and reading over the morbid poem again. "Let's see what we can figure." The Doctor rubbed his eyes and stood. "Did you sleep at all?"

"I can sleep when I'm dead. And I mean proper dead not regeneration." He rubbed his stiff neck and stretched his scarecrow like limbs. "Sleep waists so much time."

"Whatever you say Doc." Jack scanned the poem over and over. "Alright so it is obvious that Dani is going to die." The Doctor gave him a sharp look. "Well I mean we are going to stop it from happening of course…anyway..."

The Doctor walked over to the window, leaning one arm on the wall. As he looked out he could see Dani sitting outside taking her breakfast. She looked so lovely with the morning sun bringing out the natural red tint to her hair. A small smile came to his features.

"Between nine and eleven….nine and eleven." Jack scratched his head. "Could mean time or a date."

"That's what Martha thought," answered the Doctor, eyes still locked on Dani.

"What else could it mean?" Jack racked his mind for what the two numbers could stand for. He mumbled them over and over while the Doctor gazed down at Dani. Finally Jack thumped down into a chair with a long sigh. "What do you mean?" he asked the paper.

"Another me would know," the Doctor voiced. "The fourth version probably. He was pretty good when it came to puzzles. Or the eighth Doctor might have known."

Jack's eyes opened wide. "Doctor this is the tenth version of you right?"

"Yes," he answered slowly. "What does…." And then it hit him. "Oh. Oh! Oh of course!" He turned away from the window and walked over to Jack. "Oh Jack you are fantastic!" He bent down and kissed the captain's cheek. Jack smiled widely.

"Between nine and eleven," Jack said once again.

"Between the ninth version of me and the eleventh. During my tenth life she will die, weelll not really cause we are going to stop that! Ha ha!" He patted Jack on the shoulder. "So let's see what else is there?"

Jack mumbled over the words. "Oh here. Uhm He comes to collect her life. That'll be Esca then?"

"Yes that little sod. That scheming, manipulative, sneaky…" The Doctor walked back over to the window. Dani was no longer alone. Esca sat next to her at the table, arm sliding around her shoulder. "That little muppet!" The Doctor began to curse in five different languages. "He has his minging hands on my ducks!"

Jack stood and looked out the window. He sighed. "Focus Doctor. Still got a few more line to decipher. We can deal with the little muppet later. Now, don't be misled or taken to strife is the next bit."

Doctor glared at the man sitting with Dani. In a tense tone he said, "The story about Dani being Madge. Esca is trying to fool us with that whole rubbish story."

"The Doctor will die and she will cry. Your world will turn, so you will learn." Jack frowned. "So you both die but Dani is round long enough to be upset? This last part makes no sense."

"That part doesn't matter at the moment," he said turning away from the window. "Right now we need to get Dani away from that troll."

* * *

><p>Dani laughed at his joke, making Esca smile. He leaned over and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Just as he did the Doctor came storming out.<p>

"Touch her again and die." His tone sent chills down Jack's back. The Doctor took hold of Dani's arm and pulled her towards him. Esca sat back in his chair amused.

"Dani, my pet, it seems the good Doctor is trying to take you from me."

Dani wiggled free of his grip and went back towards Esca. The Doctor and Jack watched dumbfounded. As she moved something glittering caught Jack's eye. He looked down to see the engagement ring resting on her finger.

"Dani what did I tell you yesterday?" he asked, eyes still locked on the ring.

"I know the both of you think Esca is lying," she said ignoring Jack. "But the truth of the matter is…I believe him. Being home has unlocked who I really am and I am thankful to you both for bringing me here." She sat on Esca's lap, leaning back against his chest.

With a victorious smile Esca wrapped his arms around her. "You two are welcome to stay. We are having a grand ball to celebrate Madge's home coming."

"Please stay for the ball," Dani urged. "It will be fun."

The Doctor looked from the prince to his girl. "W-what are you doing?" he asked her. "After all the talks we've had this week…I've kept an eye on you and now all of a sudden…"

"Don't act so surprised," she answered. "Since we got here I knew I had a connection to this place, this planet. And now I know why."

"Dani, ducks, please…" he begged.

"I've made my choice."

**AN: Just a heads up, I am going off to school so updates might not come as often. Hope you guys like this chapter =)**


	24. We all need someone to drive us mad

The two men trailed after the prince. He walked quickly through the garden until he reached a part of the garden they had never visited before. Esca walked through weeping willow trees and down a path. The path twisted and turned, the trees created a thick canopy above them, blocking out most of the sunlight. Finally the path ended at a swamp filled with muddy water, a forest of trees, and bugs flying this way and that. The Doctor and Jack hung back, hiding behind thick trees.

Esca walked into a shallow part of the murky water. He stood there for a moment looking around the swamp.

"Madge…Madge my love?" The Doctor and Jack exchanged looks. "Madge it's Esca."

Minutes after he spoke the water ripped out from the middle. Bubbles began to rise and pop on the surface. A mass began to rise out of the water. It was a mucky green, water dripping off it, a foul smell rose into the air sending all bugs flying off. Jack slapped his hand over his nose and mouth, praying that would keep out the smell of the creature. The Doctor gagged and brought his jacket over his face as a shield.

What came out of the water looked like some kind of frog creature. As it got closer human like features could be noted. Esca smiled and reached out for it.

"Madge my beloved." The creature smiled at him. Or at least it looked like a smile.

"Esca," it replied in a raspy voice. "I hope you bring me good news my love."

"I have found you another," he said in an excited tone. "She is perfect my sweet."

The frog walked onto shore with his help. "You said that the last time. The last girl did not have enough tragedy and tasted awful."

Esca nodded in agreement. "I know the scouts didn't do so well last time. But this girl….she is dripping with tragedy, loneliness, and fears being an outcast. She is very pure at heart."

The frog, or rather Madge, thought things over. "Where is she from?"

"Earth, London."

Madge clapped her webbed hands. "Oh wonderful! I'm so glad it is not another American. They are so tough and hard to digest. They fight the whole way down. A lovely UK girl sounds wonderful. Oh you do spoil me Esca."

He smiled and kissed her hand. "Well I would do anything for my love. Just think, soon you will be human again and more beautiful than ever."

What should have been a lady like giggle came out as a deep croak. "When shall the sacrifice be done?"

"We are going to have a ball to celebrate her 'home coming'. Then she will be so blinded by everything it will give us the perfect timing."

"Oh my Esca…such a charmer of women."

He chuckled and kissed her hand again before helping her back into the minging water. Jack and the Doctor pressed themselves against the tress as Esca passed by them, heading back to the castle. Once back at the castle the two men split, Doctor following Esca and Jack checking on Dani.

* * *

><p>The Doctor followed Esca into the throne room. He peeked inside but saw no trace of the prince. He was sure Esca had gone into the throne room. Coming into the room he confirmed it was empty.<p>

"Did you like what you saw Doctor?" He turned to see Esca coming out of a corner of the room. "Do you think you're clever for following me? Discovering me out?"

The Doctor smirked. "I know I'm clever. But you…not so much."

Esca shrugged. "That's your opinion and it happens to be wrong. Maybe I wanted you to see the real Madge. Maybe I planned all this out before your little Gallifreyan mind could figure things out."

He watched Esca carefully, trying to read the prince's emotion. "So riddle me this your royal pain in the arse….that story you wove about the battle…"

Esca held up a hand to stop him. "I wove no tale as you think. All of that was true. Madge and I were to be married, the battle began, we were sent off, she crashed to earth and was horribly disfigured. When her parents recovered her they did everything they could to bring back her beauty. But nothing worked and every potion they tried only made things worse."

"I'll say," the Doctor replied thinking back to the frog beast in the swamp.

"But all that will change once our lovely Danielle gives up her life."

"And what makes you think that is going to happen?" he asked in a dark tone. Esca simply smiled. "I will stop you prince. You will not touch a hair on her head."

"Oh I've already done more than that. I have her heart dear Doctor." The Doctor stared at him with a blank expression. "Did you not hear? I asked Dani to marry me this morning and she agreed. We are to be wed the day before the ball."

"N-No," stuttered the Doctor. "No she wouldn't…she…Dani…"

"Loves you?" Esca chuckled. "Apparently not." He watched as the Doctor's eyes filled with hurt. "Ah…there it is. Your weakness."

Esca grabbed a sword while the Doctor was preoccupied with his thoughts for the moment. He attacked the Doctor, swinging wildly. The Doctor dodged each swing, stumbling back. He hit the wall where swords of past kings rested. He pulled one off the wall and attacked Esca. Their blades locked together sending sparks flying.

"Do you really think you can save her? Do you really think she wants to be saved?"

The Doctor threw the prince back. Pointing the sword at him he said, "Dani is mine! She will always be mine!"

"Think so?" Esca smiled wickedly. "Let's have a thought here Doctor. Do you really think Dani will stay with you forever? When she is getting old and grey, do you think she will want to be with you, looking the way you do? You, forever youthful, forever a scared child running from his past."

"Stop it!" He attacked Esca but was thrown off. Esca laughed.

"Let's take a peek into the future shall we? I see Dani in a lovely little home. She is grown up…"

"Stop!" Blades went swinging through the air back and forth.

"She has a proper job. She has forgotten about you all over again."

"I won't let that happen! I will see her, remind her!"

"Oh dear she has pushed you out of her life. She can't see you anymore…you're simply a creation of her imagination."

"No! I'll call out to her!" Esca advanced on the Doctor, making him stumble over his own feet.

"Oh dear she can't hear you."

"No! Dani!" Another blow made the Doctor fall on one knee.

Esca smiled, enjoying the torment in the other man's eyes. "And what's this? She has replaced you with another man."

"No…"

"He's called _husband_."

The last blow made the Doctor fall on both knees. Esca delivered a punch to the Doctor's face. He crashed to the floor, sword flying out of his hand. Esca towered over him.

"You'll never have her Time Lord. Let her go."

With that Esca left the room, leaving the Doctor to think over his words as his heart cracked into millions of pieces.

**AN: That little exchange between Esca and the Doctor is inspired by/ from Peter Pan (2003). I thought it kinda worked for this cause Esca was trying to break the Doctor and yeah….the fight between Hook and Pan in this version was heart breaking so I thought it worked. **


	25. Spaceman said, It's all in your mind

Jack walked back to his room and closed the door. He flopped down on the bed before he realized the Doctor was lying next to him.

"What happened?" he asked sitting up. The Doctor recapped what Esca had said in a heavy voice. Jack listened, anger growing more and more. "That little son of a…"

"He's right." Jack looked at the Doctor like he had grown another head. "I expected her to stay with me forever but it will never work. She will get older and I won't. I can't keep her. I couldn't when she was five and I can't now." Jack reached over and slapped the Doctor. This made him come too and jump off the bed. "Right! I needed that. Thank you."

"When we defeat the little jerk," Jack said putting his hands behind his head, "we need to do some attitude adjustment on miss Dani."

The Doctor looked back at him. "Did something happened?"

"She basically said I didn't matter. That's the thanks I get for saving her bacon at Disneyland and being a good pal to her. If I had known…I would have left her with the Cybermen at Disneyland."

Lightening struck the Doctor's brain. "Oh! Oh I am so _thick!_ The Cybermen!" He dragged a hand through his messed hair.

"What about them?"

"Esca has been using the Cybermen to do his bidding! He sends out scouts to find girls right? Once one of them found Dani and reported back…"

"Esca sent the Cybermen for her," Jack finished. He sat up on the bed nodding. "it makes sense. But what where they doing? Were they going to bring her back to Gables?"

The Doctor paced in front of the bed. "No, no, no, no. They were just securing her," he spoke quickly. "They wanted to make sure of who she was, possibly get some background on her. Esca said he needed a girl with tragedy. So they found her….but what else could they want? Why take her? Why not just scan her and let her go?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe they wanted to implant the idea to get to Gables."

The Doctor's eyes opened wide. "No! Could they have? Maybe…When you saved her Jack did you see anything?"

Jack tried to rack his brain. "I heard her scream and then I busted down the door….and one of them was holding a…some kind of cylinder."

"A cylinder? Oh. Oh they could have implanted the memories of Madge. Making her believe they were truly her memories. Oh that's good."

"So what do we do? If she really believes she is Madge…"

The Doctor thought for a moment. "We need to remind her who she really is. And I know just how to do it."

* * *

><p>"Change of plans my dear," Esca said coming into her room. "We are having the ball tonight."<p>

"Tonight? Why change it?"

"Well your Doctor friend is making a bit of a scene. And I don't approve of how he and the captain are trying to turn you against me."

"I'm sorry love."

He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. "Nothing to be sorry for. I just thought we could have the ball tonight so you can have some fun and forget everything they have been telling you."

"Will we still get married in the morning?"

"Of course."

He gave her a kiss before leaving.

* * *

><p>The ballroom looked even more luxurious than it had before. The candelabras have off a warm glow, the floor was polished, streams of colorful fabric lined the walls, and a small orchestra was playing light whimsical tunes.<p>

Dani instructed where other decorations should be placed, where food and drink could be available, and what other lighting they would need in the room. As she did this, she heard shouting coming from outside. She came out onto the balcony to see Cybermen dragging the Doctor and Jack away.

She came down the stairs into the garden and up to Esca.

"What are you doing?" The concern in her tone made her voice go up an octave.

Esca crossed his arms over his chest as he followed behind the Cybermen. "They have been unruly guests. They have abused my hospitality. So I am sending them off."

Not too far into the garden sat the TARDIS. The Cybermen released the two men and pushed them towards the ship.

"Dani please," the Doctor said in an urgent tone. "Esca has been implanting memories. I can prove that he has been lying to you. Just give me a chance."

Esca looked from him to her, waiting for a response. Something inside her was screaming for her to listen to the Doctor. But doubt consumed that part of her. She looked from the Doctor to Esca nervously. They were both waiting for her answer, both wanting her to pick them over the other. Her fingers gripped and ungripped her dress over and over as she tried to think.

"I…I think…its better if you go," she finally answered. "You and Jack should go."

Esca smiled in victory. Jack patted the Doctor's shoulder and opened the door of the TARDIS. Dani watched the Doctor intently. He refused to budge, eyes locked on her. Finally Dani turned to walk back to the palace. As she walked slowly away she heard the door of the ship close and the engines whir to life. At the last minute she turned to see the TARDIS melt away. Her heart throbbed painfully at the realization that she had been left behind. Jack and the Doctor were gone and would not come back this time. Esca placed an arm around her waist and guided her back to the palace.

* * *

><p>Dresses swirled like fans of color as couples danced. Practically the whole kingdom had been invited and had come to the ball. Esca made an announcement once everyone was gathered into the room. He presented Dani to the guests, retelling her tragic tale of being lost from home for seven years.<p>

"But now our princess has returned to us," he concluded. "And we will finally be happily married tomorrow morning."

"Long live Prince Esca and Princess Madge!" called out the guests.

Dani smiled and waved to them though that was not what she was truly feeling. As she walked around the room people greeted her and said how glad they were that she was back. Feeling overwhelmed by things she found a corner of the room where she could watch the others. As she did, she took in a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Looking around the room she caught sight of someone. Looking over to the open balcony door she saw the Doctor. He leaned against the doorframe, dressed in a very fitting tux. Dani felt her heart leap inside her chest. She gave him a small wave as a smile came to her features. The Doctor smiled at her and tugged his head to gesture for her to follow. He unhitched himself from the door and walked outside.

Dani looked around to see where Esca had gotten to. She spotted him talking with some of his mates who had entered into the royal guard. He was completely preoccupied. Scooting along the wall, Dani made it to the balcony door, going unnoticed by Esca.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as soon as she was outside. They were the only two on the balcony.

"You look wonderful Dani," he said ignoring her question. She blushed and smiled.

"And you look very fit in your tux Doctor." He walked closer to her, a gleam of love in his eyes. Dani felt her pulse quicken.

"I want you to come with me Dani. Leave with me right now. Jack has the TARDIS all safe and sound." He took her hand in his. "Come away with me."

Dani looked over her shoulder. The sounds of music, laughter, and talk came pouring out of the doors. "B-but what about the wedding?"

The Doctor placed his hands on either side of her face. He turned her gaze back to him. "Shove the wedding!" His fingers ran over her temple causing her to wince. "There. Feel that?"

"What is it?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"This is how Esca has been implanting memories." He took her hand and placed it where the marks were on her temple. His hearts filled with sadness as her hand trembled, fingers running over the marks.

She took her hand away quickly. "No. No he wouldn't. He loves me. I am Madge, his Madge, his fiancée…"

"Dani I am not leaving you here. I will fight for you no matter what it takes. It started with a kiss and ended with I'll miss you, yes I do. So tell me what you want and I will wear that mask for you."

"I…I don't know…"

"I will fly around the universe to show you what you mean to me. I just can't walk away. 'Cause after loving you I can never be the same."

Before she had the chance to say anything else, he pressed his lips to hers. Dani placed her hands on his chest, at first trying to push him away. But soon she relaxed and let her arms slid up to his shoulder. Relaxing in his arms Dani pulled back. She looked at him with new eyes, remembering her love for him and all their adventures.

"How could I have forgotten?" she said in a quiet voice. The Doctor gave her a kind smile and pulled her into a hug. She tangled her fingers into his tux.

"Don't worry ducks. Jack and I are going to get you out of here."

Just then Esca's voice could be heard. He was asking guests where his princess had gotten to. The Doctor assured her he and Jack would come back with a plan before leaving. Esca came out onto the balcony seconds after the Doctor had disappeared into the night.

"Hey," he said coming over to her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just needed some air. Got overwhelmed in there," she answered innocently.

Esca nodded and offered her his arm to go back inside.

**AN: **

**Songs used: **

**Heart on my sleeve by Alex Day (The Doctor trying to get Dani to go with him) **

**Never be the same by Red (The Doctor trying to get Dani to go with him) **


	26. The god who has all things wants her

Dani woke to the sound of the TARDIS engines. Sitting up in bed she saw the infamous blue box materialize in her room. Jack popped out of the door first.

"Miss us?" he asked with a wide grin. Dani scrambled out of bed and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Jack! I'm so sorry for what I said! I didn't mean it, I would never…"

"I know kiddo." He released her as the Doctor came out next. Dani sighed happily having her boys with her. The smile slowly faded from her face. "What is it?"

"You can't be here," she said backing up towards the bed. "If Esca finds you…"

The Doctor walked over to her and took her hands. "That's why we need to move quickly. Now Dani I need you to listen very carefully."

The Doctor explained to her the truth behind the whole Madge story. He and Jack recounted their findings of following Esca, finding the swamp, and seeing the real Madge. The Doctor then told her about his fight with the prince and what the pompous man had told him.

"He means to sacrifice you ducks," concluded the Doctor.

"That little wanker!" She stood from the bed, anger propelling her up.

"That's not even the half of it," Jack added. "The wedding that's supposed to happen today…"

"Oh bugger! I totally forgot about that," she said smacking her hand to her forehead.

"Trust me it will be a ceremony you won't forget." Dani gave him a questioning look. "The Doc and I snooped around and we found out that's when he is going to sacrifice you."

Dani sank back down to the bed. Her face paled, angry vivid eyes turned dull and glassy. The Doctor put a comforting arm around her waist, holding her close to his side.

"Dani," he said in a quiet voice. She turned her gaze to him, tears began to sting her eyes. "What's this then? Tears from my brave ducks?" He wiped them away with his thumb. Putting on a smile he squeezed her to his side. "Do you really think Jack and I will let anything happen to you?"

She let out a little laugh and shook her head. Jack knelt down in front of her, placing a hand on her knee. She placed her hand over his and gave them a smile. The Doctor placed a gentle kiss to her temple where the info stamp had made marks.

A knock on the door startled them all.

"Miss are you up yet?" came the voice of a servant.

"J-just a minute," Dani stuttered. The three of them jumped up and scrambled to the TARDIS. As they did Jack's foot caught on a table causing a vase to fall to the floor.

"Miss? Are you alright miss?"

"Yes! Y-yes just…just give me a sec!"

Jack ran into the ship, followed by the Doctor. He grabbed Dani's hand and dragged her in after him. The TARDIS door shut just as the room doorknob began to twist open. Dani felt a sense of calm and relief as she looked around the alien ship. She was finally home.

The Doctor threw his coat onto one of the pillars as the engines started and they took off into time and space. Dani watched him moved around the console while Jack manned the monitor to tell the Doctor when they had cleared Gables. Dani moved over to the console, sitting on the pilot seat.

"Why?" she asked after a moment.

"What was that Dani?" the Doctor asked as he bounced around the console.

"Why are you still here with me? Didn't you see what I've done?" She paused for a moment, allowing him to stop and really look at her. "I kissed Esca, I believed him, I was going to marry him, I _hurt _you. In my shame I want to run and hide myself."

The Doctor set down the mallet he was using and leaned against the console. "You're the only voice my hearts can recognize. I love you Dani. I know you and I know you weren't in your right mind. He was manipulating you. You just were in a fog, couldn't find your way out."

She gave him a little smile. "Until you pulled me out." He gave her a goofy smile. Just then the TARDIS lurched more violently than usual. The three of them went flying about.

"Houston we have a problem!" Jack called out grabbing the rail to steady himself. "We're going down! Repeat we are going down!"

"Down where?" The Doctor made his way over to the monitor to see what was going on. "Oh blimey! Bloody, freaking, son of a…."

"Please don't tell me we are heading back to Gables," Dani said getting back onto the pilot seat.

"Roger that Dani girl," Jack said trying to push any button he could. "That Esca must have some kind of…beam locked on us. Do you know what it is Doctor?"

"Damnit Jack I'm a Doctor not a student of beam academy!"

The TARDIS stopped suddenly, sending Dani down the ramp and out the door.

* * *

><p>The doorknob turned and the maid stepped in. Dani lay on the floor, turned so the maid looked upside down.<p>

"Miss?"

"Hello." Dani righted herself and stood.

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy," she answered in a distracted voice. She looked around the room to see that the TARDIS was gone. At least Jack and the Doctor were safe, or so she hoped.

"I have your dress my lady."

"What dress?" Dani turned to see the maid place a white dress on the bed. "Oh…right…"

* * *

><p>Dani looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was long and flowed around her legs. Lace lined the cuffs and neckline, beads swirled into extravagant patterns along with small diamonds. Her hair was put up into some kind of curly bun, some curls hanging over her shoulders. The veil came over her face creating a kind of fog.<p>

She tried to stall as long as she could, giving her rescuers plenty of time to try and save her. Where were they?

"Your highness we really need to go," ordered one of the guards. "The prince is waiting."

Dani sighed. "Alright…alright I'm coming."

The guard offered her his arm. She took it as they walked out of the room. Glancing back she wondered what had happened to the Doctor and Jack. The TARDIS had spit her out but what happened to it after that? Why didn't spit them out with her?

The guard chuckled catching Dani's attention. "Cold feet you highness?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You keep glancing back to the room. Won't pick up your feet. Can only be nerves."

Dani nodded. "Suppose so. Marrying a bloke I haven't seen for years."

The guard patted her hand. "Nothing to fear," he said with a smile.

_Yeah right mate. If you only knew what Esca has planned._ Then something donned on her. Did the servants know? And what about the subjects? Did the whole planet know she was going to be sacrificed? Panic began to bloom in her chest.

Dani pulled away from the guard. Pushing him into a wall she kicked off her high heels and ran. She made it to the grand staircase, the front door in sight. As she was about to make her way down the guard grabbed the back of her veil. He pulled, trying to get an arm around her.

Yanking off the veil, more curls falling around her shoulders, Dani got herself free. The guard stumbled back, hit a pillar, and fell over the railing. Ignoring his demise Dani fled down the stairs and to the door. She flung it open and found the infamous blue box waiting for her. With a sigh of relief she put one foot out, ready to run for home. Just as she did a hard blow was delivered to her head.

Dani went tumbling to the floor.

**Song used: **

**I need you to love me by Barlow Girl (Dani talking to the Doctor on the TARDIS) **


	27. Brand new me

A voice dragged her to consciousness. It grew louder as she came too. Dani slowly opened her eyes. Turning her head to one side she looked upon a swamp. Confused for a moment she closed her eyes again. Her head was throbbing.

She tried to raise her hand to rub her head but couldn't move. Her eyes shot open. Looking down she saw her hands were bound together. Another rope went from her hands down to her feet. She struggled for a moment trying to get free.

Looking around she found herself on some kind of stone table, an audience sat not too far off, while Esca spoke to them. She realized then that it was his voice that had brought her back to consciousness.

"We offer this girl's life so that our lost princess may return to her human form," Esca spoke. He turned to see that she was awake. "Through her suffering our Madge will be reborn."

He picked up a dagger, the sharp end glittering in the sunlight. Dani's eyes went wide as he walked towards her. She watched helplessly as he raised the dagger above her, ready to plunge it into her chest. As the dagger came down she closed her eyes tightly.

Suddenly a weight came over her. She opened her eyes to see the Doctor lying across her. The blade went through his back making him cry out in pain. But the blade did not stop. It went straight through him and into Dani.

The Doctor watched as her eyes filled with shock and pain. She let out a couple of sharp breaths before going limp.

* * *

><p>He ran with her in his arms back to the TARDIS. Jack fought off the Cybermen, making sure the two of them would make it back safely. Once in the TARDIS the Doctor yanked out the blade. He tossed it aside and lay her down on the floor.<p>

"Hold on. Just hold on," he mumbled over and over.

He placed her close to the console before going to work. Frantically he kicked and slammed himself into the console. He had to get it open enough so the heart was exposed. If the heart was exposed there was a chance the ship's energy could bring Dani back.

As he threw himself against the metal tears of rage and sadness came rushing down. He cursed in different tongues trying to get the thing to budge. Kicking it once more the Doctor sank down to the floor. Soft sobs began to escape him. He picked Dani up and cradled her in his arms. He leaned against the console rocking her lifeless form.

As he rocked the console began to tilt back. The gold light surrounded them as he rocked more, making the console tip back.

The Doctor got control of himself and lay her back on the floor. Gently he put her hand into the heart. The light danced up her skin towards the wound. Her chest began to rise and fall, unnoticeable at first and then gradually more. The Doctor kissed her forehead.

"You'll be alright. Now I have to go kick some ass."

* * *

><p>"Doctor!"<p>

Dani sat up in a cold sweat. Looking around she found herself in the TARDIS. How had she gotten there? The last thing she remembered was the Doctor lying over her, trying to save her, and then pain. She raised a hand to touch her chest where the blade had gone in. As she did gold light came out of her finger tips.

"Whoa…"

She watched as the light left her fingers while some more came out of her mouth. Shots and shouts brought her out of her mesmerized state. Scrambling up she grabbed the dagger and ran out of the ship.

* * *

><p>Running towards the noise Dani finally found Jack and the Doctor. Jack was supporting a beaten up Doctor while shooting over his shoulder at Cybermen.<p>

"What happened?" Dani asked as she reached them.

"Esca and his Cybermen," Jack said before handing the Doctor over to her.

"I've got you," she said putting his arm around her shoulder. "You saved me."

He gave her a weak smile. "Of course I did you muppet."

She smiled and began to head for the ship. Jack followed behind them. They were almost there when the Doctor's weight got to heavy. They fell to the floor, the TARDIS just in their site. Dani sat up quickly and tried to lift him. Jack kept the shooting at the Cybermen, guards had joined them in the fight.

"C'mon we're almost there," Dani said in a desperate tone. The Doctor began to cough violently.

"I need to regenerate," he said in a rough voice. "I'm no good like this."

Dani looked over her shoulder wondering if she could move the ship closer. "It's just a little further Doctor. You can make it." He groaned in pain. "Everything will be alright."

He lurched in pain. "It's starting. I don't want to go," he added in a quiet voice.

"Shh it's alright. You'll regenerate and come back to me."

He reached up and placed a hand on her cheek. "Make sure the new me loves you as much as I did. Don't let him leave you alone."

Tears formed in her eyes. "Don't say stuff like that. It will still be you. You'll always love me right?"

"We really need to go," Jack called to them. "Running out of ammo here!"

"Go," the Doctor ordered. "Just go Jack. Take Dani and go."

Dani shook her head. "Are you daft? I'm not going anywhere. _We're _not going anywhere! Do you hear me?" She ran her hand through his hair.

"He is right. We need to get going or we will die here," Jack said moving towards them. He reached for Dani but she slapped his hand away.

"No! No Doctor I am not leaving." She bent down a little. "Regenerate. Come back to me."

She leaned down further and kissed him. Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her up. She struggled against him, hitting and kicking, screaming to be let go.

"The Doctor is dying! I can't leave him! Jack! The Doctor is dying!"

He opened the door to the TARDIS and set her down on the pilot seat. He placed his hands on either side of her face.

"Calm down! Do you really think I would leave him you dope?" He gave her a quick smile before running back out.

Jack ducked shots as he made his way back to the dying man. He lifted the Doctor into his arms and hurried back to the TARDIS. Dani shut and locked the door once they were inside. Jack set the Doctor down on the floor before running to the console to navigate away. Dani knelt down and held her Doctor in her lap.

"I'm sorry," she said in a low voice. He smiled up at her and opened his mouth to speak but didn't get a word out.

His whole body began to shimmer with the same gold light that came out of Dani's hand. The light started out dim and grew brighter and brighter. Dani shielded her eyes from the light. Soon the light filled his whole body, shooting out from his neck, hands, and feet.

He could feel his whole body change. The bones began to shift, the muscles stretched, hair grew, and eyes changed color.

Gradually the light faded away and Dani gazed upon his new face. He shot up into a sitting position.

"Aaaahhhugh…ow!" She shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "Forget how much that hurts sometimes." He turned and looked at Dani. "Everything alright ducks?"

"Peachy," she said in a dazed voice. "See you've gone and changed faces on me again."

"Have to keep you on your toes," he answered with a smirk. He clapped his hands together and said, "Right let's see what we've got. Legs! Yes, still got legs. Toes, yup, hands, brilliant. Arms, check, chin…blimey." He felt around his new face as he spoke. "Nose, had worse, hair…I've got hair….a lot of hair..."

"It looks good," she said running her hand through it.

"It's so long! I've got girl's hair. Oh Gallifrey." Dani laughed. "Let me ask….am I ginger?"

She looked at his hair and then back at him. "No. Just a kind of brown color."

"Ah again?" he answered in disappointment. "Right fine…I'll be ginger some day, mark my words."

"Glad to have you back Doctor," jack said from the console. "Don't mean to rush you but now would be a good time to do your Time Lord thing."

The Doctor jumped up, helped Dani up, and went over to the monitor. Esca was coming for the TARDIS along with Cybermen and some other guards. The Doctor picked up the dagger Dani had dropped on floor. He tucked it into his waistband.

"First things first." He reached over and pressed a large button. A light came out of the top of the ship. The Cybermen hollered in pain before falling to the floor. "Right let's go deal with your fiancée."

* * *

><p>When Dani and the Doctor came out of the TARDIS Esca was the only one left. The guards had run off after the Cybermen dropped dead. Frustrated Esca shot three times at them. Doctor pushed Dani out of the way. He rolled to the floor and nicked a gun that a guard left behind. Get back to his feet he shot at Esca's hand. The gun fell to the floor. The Doctor let off another shot, hitting the prince in his leg. The Doctor twirled and got a shot off behind his back.<p>

This hit Esca in the other leg, making him kneel on the ground.

"Wow," Dani said after a moment.

"I hate guns," was the Doctor's response. He tossed the gun away and pulled the dagger out of the waistband of his pants. "Now then Esca…for your crimes against humanity and Time Lordity and spaceity I am glad to carry out the task of ending your reign."

"Doctor wait," Dain said before he could plunge the dagger into the man. "You couldn't just turn him into the authorities? I mean there has to be space cops or something…"

"Prison is too good for him," he responded glaring at Esca. The prince just looked back at him with disgust and hate.

"You're not a killer though."

"I am though. I may have regenerated and I may be a new man…but somewhere inside I am always a killer. Time Lord victorious, the oncoming storm, the dark Doctor."

With that he dove the blade into Esca's chest. Dani winced, turning away, hearing Esca's body thud to the ground. The Doctor walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, she would have to get used to his new features.

Together they walked back into the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"We've got problems again," Jack said once they were inside.<p>

"What now?" Dani whined. Jack turned the monitor towards them.

"Shadow proclamation got notification of the prince's death." The Doctor looked at the monitor, pressing buttons here and there.

"How? He _just_ died! Wait….what is the shadow proclamation?"

"Very angry rhinos who speak gibberish most of the time," the Doctor answered to himself more than to her. "And they are coming to apprehend the one who killed him. Right! So plans! We need to get out of here and now," he said in a hurry.

"But won't they see us leaving? Won't they track us?" Jack asked.

"Just put on the cloaking and hide behind the planet until they land and then we can go," Dain answered with ease. She walked over to the console and tapped a couple of buttons. The two men looked at her amazed.

The Doctor smirked. "Very clever."

Dani tapped her head. "Got some of the TARDIS in here."

"You're like the Watson to my Holmes," he said proudly. "Right then as the lady said! Allons-y! Wait…no that doesn't sound right. New mouth, new teeth, new tongue. Andiamo! No, no not that. Onward! Nope, no good. To infinity and…no way."

"Geronimo!" Dani slapped her hand down on a button and the ship took off.

"Yes! Geronimo! Brilliant! Oh ducks you are fantastic!"

After hiding behind the planet for a bit, they took off into the vortex.

* * *

><p>"Well this is me," Jack said as they stood in the middle of Cardiff. "Dani I'm glad I could meet you and have some adventures." He placed a light kiss on her lips, hugged her, and then turned to the Doctor. "This new face isn't bad you know."<p>

"Yeah well…" He felt his chin and nose. "Make it work right?" Jack laughed and hugged him tightly.

He saluted them before walking towards Torchwood. Dani and the Doctor waved to him before walking in the other direction to stretch their legs.

"I thought I'd lost you," she said as they walked. Their arms were linked, fingers laced together just as they had in Hawaii.

"You'll never lose me. I might lose you from time to time," he said with a smile. "But you'll never lose me."

Dani stopped and turned him towards her. She stretched up and kissed the new him. As their lips parted the gold light came out of their mouths and floated into the sky.

"Ah was wondering when that would start," he said watching the light. "Last part of the regeneration process."

"Why did it come out of me?"

He tapped her head. "Can't have too much Time Lordiness up there. You'd burst. It's just letting itself out now that its healed you. Just let it come naturally."

She nodded. Another burst of light came out of him. He clutched his stomach.

"You alright?"

"Think we should get back to the TARDIS."

**Woo two updates! =D**

**Oh and a good song for the moment Dani drops the Doctor and then Jack takes her away is Secondhand Serenade's cover of Fix you by Coldplay. The words just kinda fit and for that moment it just seems right. What do you think?  
><strong>


	28. Rule one, the Doctor lies

Dani dragged him along across the street and to the front door. She pushed it open and ran inside.

"Mum! What have we got in," she hollered into the house. Making her way into the kitchen she threw open the fridge. The Doctor followed, gold light still escaping and stomach growling.

"Thank you God, my girl has come home!" Mrs. McKinney came down to find her daughter. She pulled her away from the fridge and hugged her. "My little girl! Oh my little one!"

"Ugh stop slobbering on me will yea?" Dani wiggled free and went back to her task.

"We'll have a family tea," her mother said excitedly. "I'll ring up Blake and Heather and we will have cakes and… who's this?" she said finally taking notice of the strange man standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

"The Doctor," Dani said, head buried in the fridge.

Mrs. McKinney looked at the man. He waved to her. "Still think I'm something from your daughter's imagination. How's the black hole where your heart should go? Thriving I assume."

"That's not the Doctor," her mother said after a moment. "He's much ruder than that."

"And you're much more dramatic and loud than you are now. Half expect you to run about calling for the fuzz and ordering me out. Surprised that you're so quiet. You were like a banshee the last time I saw you." He stopped and thought for a moment. "Oh that _was_ rude. Why do I always start out rude?"

"Told you it's him," Dani answered in a tired tone. Her mother stood there, mouth hanging open. "The TARDIS is across the street if you still don't believe."

Her mother walked over to the kitchen window and peered out. Sure enough the blue police box sat across the street on the sidewalk.

"Doctor what do you want?"

He thought for a moment and said, "A pear. I'm craving a pear."

Dani gave him a questioning look but grabbed a pear. She handed it over to him and watched as he took a massive bite. He nodded happily at first, which then turned to shaking his head and frowning. He spit the pear mush onto the floor.

"What is that?" he asked ignoring Mrs. McKinney's remarks on how she just cleaned the house.

"A pear…it's what you asked for," Dani said slowly.

"Pears are rubbish. I hate pears!" He turned the fruit over in his hand examining it. "Funny that. New mouth new rules and I still hate pears."

"Right then what else do you want?"

"Cereal. Give me cereal. Cereal is my new favorite." Dani got out a bowl and poured in Cheerios and milk. The Doctor sat and took in a spoonful. He spit it out on the table. "That is minging! It's just watery milk with bits in it. Give me toast."

Dani threw two slices of bread into the toaster. When they were done she spread jam onto them. The Doctor smiled as he ate. Dani smiled too until the munched up bread came out of his mouth.

"Gross," was the only thing he had to say. Dani crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. The Doctor got up and opened the kitchen window. He tossed the plate of toast out into the garden.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" cried her mother. "Dani the man needs decent food. If you learned how to cook he wouldn't spit everything up in my clean kitchen!"

Mrs. McKinney stood and prepared an omelet. She sliced mushrooms, tomatoes, and ham and mixed it in. Along with that she made a cup of coffee and gave him some leftover bacon.

"Ah yes," he said as the plate came down in front of him. He took a big bite out of the omelet and bacon. "Ah no!" He spit it back onto the plate and took a swig of coffee. He cringed and out came the coffee as well. "Your mother is trying to poison me! She is trying…you are trying to poison me!" He pointed accusingly at Mrs. McKinney.

"If I was trying to poison you, you'd know it mister," shot back her mother. Dani smiled and chuckled.

The Doctor stood from the table. "I know what I need. I need…." He opened the icebox and peered inside. "Ah! Yes. Ice cream, this, and this. Oh and this. Yes."

He sat down with strawberry ice cream, peanut butter, pickles, and sauerkraut. Mrs. McKinney and Dani watched him combine the different foods, mixing them with a spoon. He plunged the spoon in and took a heaping bite. The two women cringed, resisting the urge to gag. The Doctor sighed contently.

"Meal of champions," he said with a mouthful.

* * *

><p>"C'mon!" He dragged her through the ship until they reached the vast wardrobe. "Here we are. Now let's see what we can find."<p>

"New you, new look?" she inquired.

"That's the ticket," he answered with a smile.

Together they riffled through the clothing, some from his past lives, some from old companions, some that weren't from earth. Dani abandoned her task, fascinated by all the different articles of clothing. She started looking through the clothing from his past selves. She found different suits, one riddled with question marks, another suit made of all kinds of fabric put together, and a long colorful scarf. She stopped at one particular suit and pulled it off the rack.

"Doctor?" She walked over to where he was standing in front of a mirror trying out different things.

"What do you think about bellbottoms? Think I could pull them off Dani? Bring them back into style?"

"Celery?" she asked ignoring his question. He turned to look at her.

"Oh my suit. The fifth me looked great in this." He dropped the bellbottoms and took the suit. "I loved this version of me."

"Celery?" she repeated. He raised an eyebrow and examined the celery attached to the lapel.

"Not a lot of men can pull off a decorative vegetable," he answered with a smirk. She smiled and shook her head.

Dani took the suit and placed it back on the rack. She continued to look through the levels of clothing he had accumulated over time. Eventually she made her way back to find what he had picked out. In hand he had a pair of trousers, ankle high boots, a striped button up shirt, a jacket, and braces.

"What do you think?" he asked holding up his selection.

She nodded. "Yeah it looks smashing. Needs a tie though."

"Glad you said that!" He pulled out a dark blue bowtie and held it in his hand.

"A…bowtie…"

"Oh yes. Brilliant isn't it?" He searched her eyes for an answer. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah…okay sure. I mean..yeah a bowtie. Bowties are cool." He smiled proudly. He kissed her cheek before setting his new clothing at his feet. He began to remove his old clothing but paused when it came to undoing the trousers.

"Close your eyes ducks."

She rocked on her heels, a playful smirk resting on her features. "Spoil sport."

"Perv." He winked at her before she slid a hand over her eyes. Though he should have known better. As he dressed he caught sight of her in the mirror peeking through her fingers. "Alright how do I look?"

Removing her hand Dani smiled. She looked him over. "Looking well good Doctor."

"Yup," he said running a hand through his new hair. "Still got it."

Dani giggled and felt her heart jump inside her. The way he was looking at her and talked to her made her nervous. Her stomach did flips every time he touched her or came close to her. It would take time to get used to this version of him just as she had gotten used to the tenth version of him.

It was a brand new game with this new man. And it was a game she would enjoy, even though she did miss the spiky hair, the suits, his trench coat, and the glasses. But she would love this man just as she had loved the last two.

"Right now that I'm all spiffy, got food in me, almost done cooking," he said placing a hand over his stomach. He hiccupped and a little more gold light came out. "We need a place to go. A new adventure. What shall we do? Who shall we meet? What kind of trouble shall we get into? What dangers wait?"

"Oh how about Vincent van Gogh?" she asked excitedly.

"It's van Gough actually. You humans never can pronounce things the right way can you?"

Dani crossed her arms. "Fine then. Can we go see Vincent van Goff?" she said mimicking the way he pronounced it.

"Now you're just being cheeky."

"Don't pretend like you don't love it," she answered with a smile. He smiled back

"Vincent van Gough here we come!"

Just as he was about to hit the button a loud siren began to echo through the TARDIS. Dani covered her ears from the loud sound. The Doctor jumped around the console to try and figure out what was going on.

"What is it?" Dani called over the noise.

"Alarm! Looks like we've got a warning." The alarm stopped just as suddenly as it had started. "Shadow proclamation is searching for us. They must have found some evidence it was me. Or they just assume it was me."

Dani walked over to where he was looking at the monitor. "So we just lay low. Stay on earth for a little. We can pop round and see Blake or something. Then in a couple days or so off we fly."

"Well aren't you full of plans?"

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>:

Dani was passed out on the couch. Her head rested on a pillow in the Doctor's lap. She had been so excited to have found a TV room in the TARDIS and demanded that they watch some telly. The Doctor gave her control of the glowing box and eventually got into the rhythm of watching bad sitcoms and talk shows.

"Of course he isn't the father," he called out to the telly. "A blind person could see that."

Dani woke for a moment and let out a laugh. "Worst thing I've done."

"She cheated isn't it obvious," continued the Doctor. "What was that you said ducks?"

"I got you into watching crap TV. Worst thing I've done."

"I'm not addicted," he said quickly. "I can stop watching it any time I want. Oh look! June and Mitch is on. Wonder if Jerry will figure out that Lacey is going to chuck him."

"That is well bad. You like crap telly. Take the shame."

He chuckled as she drifted off back to sleep. The Doctor watched TV for a little longer before yawning himself. He lifted Dani's wrist gently, as not to wake her, and checked her watch. It was five in the morning. Looking down at the sleeping girl he decided she should be put to bed.

Carefully he lifted her into his arms and carried her out. Just as he settled her into one of the rooms a knock rang through the TARDIS. He jogged to the door and opened it to find a surprising guest. Mr. McKinney stood at the door, wringing his hands. The street lamp enveloped him as the sky began to turn a light grey with the coming day.

"Mr. McKinney," he said by way of greeting. "Off to work?" He noted the briefcase sitting at the man's feet. Mr. McKinney nodded but remained quiet. "Something you needed?"

"It took me a lot of courage to come out here," he finally said. The Doctor waited for him to continue. "I know you and I aren't on good terms…"

"Good terms? Oh we are well beyond any kind of terms mate." Mr. McKinney flinched a little. "You are the lowest form of human kind for what you put Dani through. I have no respect for you nor will I ever."

The grown man lowered his head like an ashamed child. "I just want what's best for my girl."

"Well you're looking at it. I am what's best for her."

"Are you sure?" Mr. McKinney shivered a little being under the Time Lord's gaze. "I mean you've got some shadow patrol on yea. It's dangerous isn't it? I heard what she was talking about with her brother…killing that bloke and all. It weren't Dani who did it. Why drag her into your mess?"

"It's her choice," the Doctor bit back. "She made the decision to come with me. She made the decision to stay with me."

"But you could change that if yea really wanted," her father argued. "You could make her stay. Oh please Doctor just give me this, give me my daughter back. If you really love her put her out of harm's way. Let her come home and have a normal life. Let her get a proper job, her own place, marry some stable bloke."

Esca's words rang in his head. _'She's replace you with another man. He's called…husband.'_ Rage began to fill him from head to toe. Why were people trying to pry them apart? When the Doctor didn't respond her father asked him to consider his words before walking off.

The Doctor shut the door and walked back into the room where he had set her down. She was fast asleep, peaceful. He smiled at the sight of her but then those haunting words came into his mind.

'_Do you really think Dani will stay with you forever? When she is getting old and grey, do you think she will want to be with you, looking the way you do? You, forever youthful, forever a scared child running from his past.'_

"Stop it," he whispered angrily to himself. He walked away from the room so he wouldn't wake her.

'_Let's take a peek into the future shall we? I see Dani in a lovely little home. She is grown up…'_

"Shut up." He walked in circles around the console. One hand was pressed to his head, as if that would stop the memories of Esca's words.

_"She has a proper job. She has forgotten about you all over again. Oh dear she has pushed you out of her life. She can't see you anymore…you're simply a creation of her imagination."_

"No!" The Doctor began smacking his head with his hand repeatedly. "Shut up! Get out of my head!"

After giving himself a massive headache, the Doctor slumped into the pilot seat. He sat there in silence thinking. He thought over Mr. McKinney's words and, though he detested to say it, he was right. The shadow proclamation was coming after him and it could get complicated. He had killed Esca even when Dani asked him not to. It was no fault of hers that the darkness in him was sometimes stronger than it should be.

He sighed and felt a drop of water hit his hand. He reached up and touched his cheek. It was wet with tears. Tears at the knowledge of what he had to do and how hard it would be. Finally he got himself up and walked back to her room.

* * *

><p>Mrs. McKinney stood by the stairs and watched him carry her in. The Doctor kicked the door shut behind him and started for the stairs.<p>

"Bless you Doctor," Mrs. McKinney called after him as he walked up the stairs with the sleeping girl. He ignored her.

He opened her door and closed it behind him. Laying her out on the bed he felt a weight drag his hearts down. He paused for a moment, never imagining he would be back to this point. Pulling a blanket up around her, he felt sobs begging to escape. He held them back as he moved to her window. The sun was rising, setting the sky on fire.

"Can't believe I'm back here," he said more to himself than the sleeping Dani. He looked back at her and for a brief moment saw the six year old he dropped off years ago. "Especially not a third time."

He walked over and knelt down, the same way the ninth had. Tears began to slip from his eyes again. He ran a hand over her hair. A tear fell onto her cheek. Dani's face scrunched up and she adjusted herself. He chuckled a little and sniffed.

"I hope you understand someday why I am doing this again." He wiped the tear off her cheek with his thumb. "Please forgive me ducks. I love you like no other human. I just…" He sniffed again, his lower lip starting to tremble. He pressed a long kiss to her forehead, blinking back more tears.

Quickly he stood and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Mum," called Blake as he came in the door. "I've brought breakfast. Does Dani still like those little muffins? I got a few things of them." The Doctor came down the stairs as Blake removed his jacket and shoes. "Ah morning Doctor."<p>

The Doctor remained quiet. Blake watched the man try to hide his face as he walked past. Blake looked up the stairs in wonder. He took to the stairs and looked in his sister's room. Dani lay asleep on her bed. Blake rushed out after the Doctor.

"What yea doing mate?" he said following the Doctor out into the street.

"You wouldn't understand," was the response.

"Oh I understand alright," Blake said, anger filling his tone. "You're chucking her again! You miserable sod! How could you do this to her again?"

The Doctor turned on Blake, walking back towards him. He stopped when he and the other man were face to face. "You're just a simple human being. You are the most insignificant creature in this galaxy. I've seen more of time and space that your little head can ever imagine. What you say to me does not matter. Be angry, I could care less."

The Doctor turned away from him and headed for his ship.

"May God forgive you for hurting her, cause I won't."

* * *

><p>Dani slowly came too. She stretched and yawned. Opening her eyes she sighed happily. Then she realized where she was. She sat up in bed, heart pounding. Throwing the blanket off, she tripped her way to the window. She could see the Doctor and Blake out in the street.<p>

She threw open her door and clumsily went down the stairs, tripping on the last two.

"Oh Dani," called her mother. "Sweetie don't!" Ignoring her mother she yanked the front door open and ran out into the street.

"May god forgive you for hurting her, cause I won't," Blake was saying.

"What's going on?" Dani asked coming towards them. Blake reached out for her.

"Dani just leave it," he ordered. She pushed him away and looked straight at the Doctor.

"What yea doing?" she asked, almost dreading the answer.

He avoided her gaze for a bit and finally answered, "I have to go."

"Well then I'm coming too."

"No you're not."

"Dani please," pleaded Blake.

"Blake shut it! What do you mean I'm not coming?" she asked turning back to the Doctor. But he didn't need to speak. The answer lay in his eyes. Dani shook her head in disbelief. "You can't so this to me…not again. I want to be with you!"

"You can't," he bit out. "I don't want you with me." Every word hurt as it came out and did its damage.

Dani was silent for a moment. "How can you turn your back on me when you know my pain?" she burst out. "My only hope, only you can heal these scars." She placed a hand over her heart where the blade had gone in. "We can't separate, you're part of me!"

Her voice began to shake, eyes turning red with potential tears. Was he really leaving her again?

"You've died twice in my care Dani. The shadow proclamation is coming after me. Things are going to get very dangerous."

"So what? I can handle it."

"NO!" She flinched. He let out a sigh and dragged a hand over his face.

"So what you'll just leave and find some other companion? You'll forget me here?"

He gave her a sad look and took a couple steps closer. "How can I pretend I never knew you? Like it was all a dream? No I know I'll never forget the way I felt with you beside me and how you loved me then."

"Then take me with you." She reached out for him but he stepped back. Her hand grasped air and fell to her side.

"You'll learn to hate me," he said in a somber voice. "And it will be for the best. Save your soul before you're too far gone. Before nothing can be done."

He turned and began to walk to the TARDIS. Dani ran after him and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her cheek between his shoulder blades. The Doctor stopped, closed his eyes, and concentrated on her.

"Oh please," she said in a quiet shaky voice. "Oh please, I'm in love."

"Without me you've got it all. So hold on." He unlatched her grip and slid out of her arms.

Dani let anger take over and cancel out the deep grief that was building. "Fine," she screamed. "Fine! Go! Just get out of here! I never want to see your stupid police box again!" She hit his back as he walked away. She pushed him towards the TARDIS and cried, "Just go! I don't want you here! You stupid alien!"

He unlocked the door and stepped in. "If you're ever in too much trouble just call. I'll come," he added before shutting the door. Tears fell from her eyes like a fountain. A couple sobs came out of her, making her whole body shake.

When she realized he wasn't coming back out panic replaced the anger.

"Wait. Wait Doctor. We were just having a row. Right? Just a stupid row that's all. I mean we will make everything work out. Right?" She knocked on the door. "Doctor? Doctor! You said you'd never leave me!"

Blake grabbed his sister and pulled her back as the TARDIS melted away. Dani fought and cried out for him. Blake held her long after the blue box was gone. He did his best to comfort her as she cried in the street.

* * *

><p>Dani sat on the couch like a zombie. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, wouldn't speak.<p>

Blake sat with her for two weeks while her parents were working. He'd come over after work and watch telly or talk to her, try to get her to do something besides think about the Doctor.

"Hi ,hi." Blake plopped down on the couch next to her. "That Graham Norton is on the telly. You like his show." He flipped the TV on and found the right channel. "There we go. This is well good hu? Dani girl?"

"Rule one," she spoke quietly. Blake leaned closer to hear her. "The Doctor lies. Rule two, he's never coming back. Rule three, forget him."

**Songs used: **

**Never think by Rob Pattinson**

**Stay close by Fireflight **

**Never be the same by Red **

**The celery bit is from Time Crash when the tenth meets the fifth. **


	29. Carry on

**Six months later:**

"Well Miss McKinney I think out school will be perfect for you," stated the principal. Dani unclenched her hands and smiled in relief.

"Really? I got the job?" The principal nodded and stood.

"Welcome to Watson Elementary." The Principal stood and extended her hand to Dani.

Dani stood and quickly wiped her hands on her skirt, as to dry off the nervous sweat. They shook hands and the principal wished Dani and her family a good Christmas holiday.

"Hey mum?" Dani said on the phone as she walked out of the school. "I got the job. Yeah I start when they come back from holiday. Well I was going to go out with some mates…yea…yea mum. Look I gotta go. No I'll come round tomorrow morning. I'll see yea in the morning. Yeah happy Christmas eve."

Dani walked into the pub and found her mates. They celebrated her new job, the fact that she had moves into her own flat, and the bloke who was interested in her.

"Here's to Dani and Alex," announced Lucy holding up her glass. Dani shook her head.

"No don't do that," she begged.

"Cheers!" called out her friends.

"We haven't even gone out," she sighed. And they never would. Though she tried to lie to herself, the Doctor would occupy her heart forever.

"He's gonna ask yea," said Kate. "I know he is." Dani sighed.

"You like him don't you?" inquired Toni. Dani hesitated. "You do!"

"No. I mean he's nice…" she started.

"Take the shame mate," Lucy said nudging her.

Dani smiled and shrugged. The four of them laughed and talked some more until a man came running into the bar.

"Hey there is a star out here," he called.

"Yeah there are billions of them mate," called out a bar patron. The bar laughed.

"No, no! It's the Christmas star! Come look! It's huge!" People slowly followed him out while others gathered at the windows.

"Coming Dani?" asked Kate. Lucy and Toni had already gone outside.

"Nah I'm going to finish this and chip," she said holding up her beer. She waved to Kate and finished her drink. Just as she was ready to leave a sudden blast hit the bar. People were screaming outside, the building began to collapse, sparks flew out from the TV as it crashed to the floor.

Dani was pushed back against the wall. The table they had been sitting at pinned her to the wall. Frantically she tried to push it off her but it was blocked by a chunk of wall that had come down in front of it. Smoke and fire began to fill the bar. Dani coughed as she tried more and more to wiggle free.

"Doctor," she coughed. "Doctor…help." She began to slump over on the table, smoke filling her lungs. Her eyes slowly began to close.

"_Not again,"_ she thought to herself. _"I'm going to die for the third time…"_

About to give up she heard a voice calling, "Dani!"

Fighting to stay conscious Dani straightened up. "Doctor?"

"Hold on Dani!" A figure began to come through the smoke. At first she could see the spiky hair and a thin frame. Her heart jumped with relief. The figure then turned into another thin frame, hair longer and coming into his eyes. It was him. He had come back. She was sure of it. She could see the sonic screwdriver in his hand lighting the way.

"Doctor."

"Dani. Dani it's me, Mr. Coffman." The figure came through the smoke. All images of the Doctor faded away. The spiky hair was the hair of the older man being pushed up by his gas mask. The longer hair was just smoke that had clouded around him. And the light came from a torch not the screwdriver. "Hold on I've got you."

The fireman pulled the table out just enough for her to wiggle out. He lifted her and carried her out of the building. Kate, Lucy, and Toni were waiting outside for her. Upon seeing their friend safe they came rushing over.

"She needs air girls," Mr. Coffman instructed. He set her down at an ambulance and went through the procedures. He placed a blanket around her and got an oxygen mask over her mouth.

Dani looked up to the sky just in time to see the remains of some kind of star looking thing falling out of the sky. People were running around talking about how the Thames had been drained. There were others saying how there was a man standing with a woman in a wedding dress on top of one of the water mains. The man had some kind of screwdriver in hand and was wearing some ridiculous bowtie.

Dani took off the oxygen mask and let out a shuddering breath. "So he's found someone else."

"What was that Dani?" asked Lucy.

"He's gone. He's really gone and left me to die."

"Mr. Coffman," called Toni. "I think she may have a concussion."

The fireman walked over and put the mask back on her. She sat in a haze while the others talked. Fine way to start off the holidays.

* * *

><p>Wrapping paper lay all around the living room. Blake had placed a bow on Heather's head claiming her as a present. Her parents were laughing and smiling. She should have been laughing with them but couldn't bring herself past the fake smile she had plastered onto her face.<p>

She needed some alone time.

Claiming she was cold and had a jacket in the car, Dani walked outside and stopped on the sidewalk. She took out her phone and looked in her contact list. She scrolled down till TARDIS came up. Taking in a deep breath she pressed **CALL**.

The phone rang but there was no answer. Eventually she just began to speak into the phone.

"I waited for you last night, but you didn't show. I needed you last night. So where were you?" She took another deep breath. "You told me to call, said you'd be there. And though I haven't seen you…are you still there?"

For a moment she expected him to pick up or hear his voice. But it was silent. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"I cried out with no reply," she said more to herself than whatever kind of message she was leaving. "And I can't feel you by my side. So I'll hold tight to what I know. You're not here and…I'm alone."

Click. Dani shoved her phone back in her pocket and went to get her jacket. As she walked back to the house she shook her head and laughed at herself. Why had she even bothered calling? He wouldn't answer, he wouldn't come back for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years later:<strong>

Dani knocked on the door and waited. While she waited she heard a familiar sound of engines. Turing around she half expected to see the blue box waiting for her. But no such luck. She cursed herself for still having hope that he would be there when she looked.

For weeks she had been hearing the TARDIS or the hum of the screwdriver. She even swore she had seen him in a crowd once or twice. But it was never him. At least she didn't think…

Just then the door opened to reveal her aunt.

"Oh Dani," said her aunt with a smile. "Hello pet. Come on in." Dani stepped into the house. "He'll be down in a tick."

"That's fine Aunt Irene." She smiled and shoved her hands in her pocket.

"Oh where is that boy?" her aunt said after a moment. "He knew you were coming." She turned and hollered up the stairs, "Rory Williams get you bum down here! Your cousin is waiting!"

The little boy came rushing down the stairs. Dani smiled and took her hands out of her pocket.

"Hello sweetie," she said. He jumped the last couple of stairs into her arms. "Ah got cha! Ready to go to the park?"

"Yes," he said holding onto a toy stethoscope with one hand and her shoulder with the other.

"Right. We'll be back in a few," she said to her aunt.

"Thanks for looking after him today Dani."

Dani ran around with Rory for a bit before he went off and played with some other kids. She took to sitting on a bench, watching him run about, trying to play doctor. After a little while Dani got up and stretched. As she did she looked around the park. Over in the distance, by one of the slides she saw a woman with long red hair smiling at her. Dani tried to figure out if she knew the woman from somewhere but couldn't place it.

The woman turned and talked to the air beside her. Or maybe there was a person standing behind the slide that Dani couldn't see. She tried to move around to see if she could see anyone. But before she could get a good look she heard Rory cry out. She rushed over to where he had fallen.

"Alright. Everything is alright Rory." She picked up the crying boy and set him on the bench. She knelt down and rolled up his pant leg to take a look at the damage.

"I'm dying," Rory cried out. Dani laughed.

"You're very dramatic for a six year old." He continued to cry. "Rory come on now. You're okay. See hardly a scratch. Eh? C'mon give me a smile." She tickled him until he smiled and laughed. "There's my sweetie."

"Dani why are you sad?" he asked once he had stopped laughing. This took her aback.

"What makes you think I'm sad?"

"You don't smile like you used to." She raised an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you an observational little thing." She tickled him a little more. "I'm fine you numpty. Go on off with yea. Go play with your mates."

Rory ran off again. Dani stood and looked back over to the slide. The redheaded woman was gone. She was about to settle back down on the bench when she heard someone call her.

"Dani McKinney?"

She turned around and did a double take.

"Doctor?"

**Song used: **

**Never alone by Barlow Girl **


	30. The Doctor and the man

They laughed as they got back into the TARDIS. The Doctor clutched his side while Donna tried to catch a breath.

"Did you see the look on that Sontarans' face when I smacked him in the back of the neck?" she said finally able to speak. The Doctor mimicked the Sontaran, sending them into another laughing fit.

The Doctor wiped the tears from his eyes. "I haven't laughed so hard in a long time."

Just then a beeping sound rang through the TARDIS. The both of them looked around confused.

"What is that?" he asked out loud. Donna rolled her eyes.

"It's your ship space boy. Don't you know what it does?"

He walked around the console trying to figure it out. "What is that?" he repeated. "Where is it coming from? Maybe something is broken."

Donna sighed. "Maybe you have a message. My phone makes the same kind of sound." He stopped running about and just looked at her. "What? It's just a suggestion. This is a call box after all."

"Oh! Oh Donna Noble you are brilliant!" She smiled. "Oh just amazing!"

"Thanks," she said with a proud smile. "Don't know why it didn't occur to you. You're supposed to be clever and all."

"But you were cleverer than me. That is very rare."

She waved a hand as if it was nothing. "Oh stop." And he did. "I was kidding…keep the praises coming mister."

The Doctor ignored her and pushed a glowing button he hadn't noticed before. The beeping stopped and a female voice filled the TARDIS.

"I waited for you last night, but you didn't show. I needed you last night. So where did you go?"

Donna looked over at the Doctor confused. He stood stock still, eyes full of sadness and a hidden pain. He listened to Dani's words carefully. Was she alright? What had happened? How could he have missed her calling for him? He had told her if she were ever in deep trouble he would come running and now he had let her down.

"Who is she then?" Donna asked as the message ended.

"What?" he asked in a distracted tone. He replayed the message just for the sake of hearing her voice.

Donna leaned on the console. "The girl. Is this Rose?"

"No…no this is Dani..Dani McKinney." Donna nodded seeing the pain routed deep in his expression.

"Did you lose her too?"

He didn't answer for a long moment, just listening to the message. "In a way…yes."

"Well can you go and she her?"

"What is with the twenty questions Donna?" he snapped. All he wanted was to hear Dani's voice and Donna kept butting in. She gave him a look and slapped his arm. "Ow!"

"Show me some respect alien boy," she bit out. He rubbed his arm and glared at her. "Now…can you go and see her?"

"Yes I suppose I could." Donna raised her eyebrows at him as if to hint to what she meant. The Doctor just gave her a confused look.

"Do you have to make everything complicated? Go and see her. You obviously want to."

"She hates me Donna," he said in a somber tone.

Donna pointed a finger in the air, as if to point to Dani's voice. "Right doesn't sound like it." He turned the message off. "Look she misses you. Can't you hear it? She needs you Doctor. As your friend I'm telling you to go and see her. If you don't want to speak to her fine…just see her."

He thought it over for a moment and finally nodded. "You hurt my arm by the way."

Donna sat in the pilot seat and shrugged. "You were being stupid. Had to do something." He stuck his tongue out at her. "And now you're being childish."

"That's me all over."

* * *

><p>They had landed in a park. Donna went out first calling for the Doctor to hurry up. He stepped out and locked the door.<p>

"Right where is she?" Donna asked looking around at the different people in the park.

"There." The Doctor pointed to a young girl running around with a little boy. His hearts felt as light as air watching her. Seeing her smile and laugh was the most wonderful sight.

They walked a little closer to see her better. The Doctor hid himself behind a slide but was still able to see her. Donna watched the girl catch the little boy she was with and hug him. The girl released the boy and told him to go play. She moved over to a bench and sat. After a little bit she got up and stretched.

Donna locked eyes with the girl.

"Stop looking," ordered the Doctor. "We are supposed to be undercover."

Donna turned towards him. "Oh please you're so overt."

"Am not," he hissed. "I'm so overt I'm covert."

Donna looked back to the girl. "She seems really lovely." Then with no warning she turned and smacked him on the back of the head. "What's wrong with you? How could you leave such a nice girl?"

"Ouch! Why do you keep hitting me?"

"Because you're a muppet," she said putting emphasis on the 't'. He frowned and smoothed out his hair.

Peering around the slide he could see Dani. She was trying to get a better view of Donna and who she was talking to. He couldn't face her, not yet. Thinking quickly he took out the screwdriver and pointed it at the little boy Dani was with. A swing went flying into him, knocking him over. He cried out getting Dani's attention.

Using this time as an escape, he pushed Donna towards the TARDIS. He paused for a moment to take another look at Dani.

* * *

><p>"You're sure about this?"<p>

Donna sighed an nodded. "For the last time Doctor, go be with her."

He gave her a sad look. "But we still have so much to do."

"I know. And we will." She hugged him tightly. "This isn't goodbye. Not yet. I'll see you again star boy."

He smiled and gave her a squeeze. "Thank you Donna. You truly are fantastic."

He waved to her just before going back into the TARDIS. She waved back as her grandfather came to her side.

"Oi where is he off to then?"

"He has some more adventures to do," Donna answered watching the ship start to disappear.

"And he's leaving you behind. Don't sound like him."

"Don't worry granddad. I'll find him again."

* * *

><p>He woke up, head on fire, in a strange place. Slowly he sat up and looked about. Where was he and how had he gotten there? Sitting up more something fell off his chest and clattered to the floor. Looking down he saw a disc with a note attached.<p>

He unfolded it and read: **Play me. Now!**

After watching the video he switched off the monitor. He walked out of the contraption he was in and out into an alleyway. Following directions he turned the corner and walked into the park that was across the street. There he saw her kneeling down and talking to a boy sitting on a bench. He watched her for a moment. The boy got up and ran off.

Taking in a deep breath he walked a little closer.

"Dani McKinney?"

She stood and did a double take. She looked at him as if he weren't really there. It made his heart skip a beat.

"Doctor?"

He stood there unsure of what to do. Finally she smiled, sending a warm sensation through him, and ran towards him. Dani jumped into his arms, throwing her own around his neck. He hugged her, burying his face in her neck. Dani pulled back and kissed him over and over until she realized he wasn't kissing her back.

"What's the matter?" she asked. He set her down and just looked at her in amazement. "Still trying to get used to your new mouth?" she teased. "Doctor?"

"I…I'm not the Doctor. I'm John Smith."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand."<p>

They sat at the kitchen table in her aunt's house. Rory was finger painting on the porch just outside. Dani had introduced this 'John Smith' to her aunt and said he was an old friend. She fixed them tea and asked them to stay and watch Rory just a little longer while she ran to the shop.

"The way he explained it was that I'm him…just a human version." Dani felt like she was going to throw up. What had he done to himself? "I don't have his memories. I'm starting all over again, a clean slate."

"How did you know who I was, how to find me?"

"He told me. I can show you if you'd like."

She nodded. Her aunt came home soon after and the two of them walked back to the TARDIS in silence. John Smith got the disc and put it in the monitor. Dani watched as the Doctor came on screen.

"Alright it's on. Now listen up you, yes I mean you John Smith. This is very important. I am you and you are me. Got that? We are the same person…you're just a human version of me. Now that you are John Smith you don't have any of my memories or cleverness. Poor you."

Dani smiled as he talked. She had missed him so much. She reached out and touched the monitor.

"Now this next bit is important. There is a girl, a very special girl. Her name is Dani McKinney. Got that? She will be in the park around the block. Go there and see her." He paused for a moment and smiled. "She is wonderful. You'll know her the second you see her. You have to do something for me yea? Love her. Be kind to her, spend days with her, kiss her, love her like you've never loved anything else. She deserves it. And if you foul things up and make her hate me, so help me I will slap you."

He paused again thinking over what he just said.

"I know that doesn't make sense but don't worry about it. Now go and find her. I'm counting on you."

The screen went blank and Dani took her hand away. John stood there awkwardly for a moment. He tapped her on the shoulder causing him to turn towards him.

"This was left for you as well." He handed her another disc. **Dani** was written on it. "I'll let you watch this in private."

He gave her a little smile and left. She popped the disc in and waited. Back he came causing her to smile again.

"Hello ducks."

"Hi," she said sniffing. She didn't want to cry but it was from joy of seeing him again.

"I know you must be confused and a little upset with me. Please don't be. I'm doing this for you. For us. I want to be with you and I want to have a life with you. This John Smith will give us this. He only has one heart. Yes that's right, just the one. All Time Lord has been taken out of him. So he might be a bit of a snore…definitely not as much fun as me but go easy on him."

"Why did you do this? I wanted you the way you were."

"I did this because I can be husband." He paused. "I can play that role in your life. I can and I will. Give the bloke a chance. He might surprise you. But in the case that you don't want this…I'm giving you the FOB watch. It's sitting on the pilot seat. This contains all my Tim Lordiness. Just open it if you want him to leave and then I'll leave you alone. I promise."

He gave a smile before the monitor went blank again. Dani picked up the watched and tucked it into her pocket. She made her way out of the TARDIS and found John waiting where the alleyway turned to the street. She walked up to him and stood there for a moment. He watched her with curiosity. He wondered if she felt anything for him at all. He found it surprising that his heart jumped every time she was close to him. This must have been how the Doctor felt around her and he was glad to share that experience.

Slowly she reached a hand out and pressed it to his chest. He closed his eyes, concentrating on her warm touch. Under her palm she could feel one steady heart beating. She slid her hand across his chest and waited to find the other heartbeat but it wasn't there.

"One heart," she said in a quiet voice. He nodded.

"And it's yours. If you want it."

Dani looked up at him. She removed her hand from his chest and took his hand in hers.

**Songs used: **

**Little Amy from Doctor Who soundtrack. (Perfect for when Dani sees the Doctor in the park and he calls out to her) **

**Can I come with you from Doctor Who soundtrack (when she runs to him and kisses him and then realizes something is wrong) **

**Another Sherlock reference. For anywho saw Game Of Shadows, the 'so overt is' covert'.  
><strong>

**Oh no this isn't the end folks….still got more to come!**


	31. Suddenly my eyes are open

**Does everyone follow that the Doctor humanfied himself? Thought I made it clear with the videos he left. But if you didn't know that…well now you do =)**

"So…he's not the Doctor then?" Blake asked.

"What do you think?" Dani nodded into the other room.

She and Blake sat at the dining room table. The two of them looked into the living room where their parents and John sat. They were talking, getting on very well, laughing, and smiling. The scene made Dani feel sick to her stomach. It was so abnormal.

"Yeah," sighed Blake. "Not the Doctor."

"Yea think?" She ran a hand through her hair and let out a huff of breath.

"So, what are you going to do then?"

She crossed her arms on the table and looked back over her shoulder. Just as she did John caught her eye. He smiled kindly at her and gave a little wave. She gave him a little smile back.

"Dunno. Guess just test him out."

Blake rolled his eyes. "He's not a car Dani. He is a human..well at least he is one now. Do you fancy him?"

She took in a deep breath and let it out quickly. "I fancy the Doctor. I mean this John Smith bloke that he's made up is very nice but…"

"It's not the same." Dani nodded.

"It's also the fact that the Doctor told him to love me. I don't want to be with him if he's been _told_ to love me."

Blake nodded. "Well either you spend time with this John bloke or you lose him. And in losing him, you lose the Doctor completely. So either way you look at it really, you don't have the man you want."

Dani's shoulders slumped. "Cheers," she said pushing her brother. "Your advice blows

He shrugged and nudged her back.

* * *

><p>Together they walked through the park. It had been her mother's suggestion, a way for the two of them to get to know each other. They walked silently side by side not sure what to say to the other. Then Dani let out a little laugh.<p>

"What?" he asked with a little smile.

She shook her head. "That's where we first met," she said pointing to a part of the park. It was right by the less used swings. He looked but didn't recognize anything. The smile faded from her face. "You have no clue what I mean do you?"

"No. Sorry."

Dani shrugged. "Nothing to be sorry for. It's just something I have to get used to."

He hesitated for a moment. "You could always bring him back you know." She looked at him a little startled. "I'm sorry I listened to that part of your video. It's that watch he gave you right?"

Dani took the watch out of her pocket and held it in her palm. It looked like any ordinary watch but of course it wasn't. Marks of the Time Lords were etched into it and on the inside was all that the Doctor truly was.

"All you have to do is pop it open," John continued, "and I'll be him again." He reached out for the watch but Dani closed her hand around it.

"No. No, I want to give us a chance." She tucked the watch back into her pocket and took his hand in hers. He smiled at her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later:<strong>

"Why did you turn down being a chaperon?" he asked as she opened the door to the flat. They stepped in, he turned on the lights as she turned off the alarm.

"I told you Rory's class is going to the zoo." She watched as he tossed his jacket onto the back of the couch. Just as he used to do.

"I thought you liked the zoo," he called from the kitchen.

She laughed. "Have you forgotten about the Sapphireits and Daleks? After that experience you couldn't pay me to go into a zoo."

"The what?" he asked coming back out of the kitchen with a bottle of water.

"The Sapphireits and the Daleks. Remember that's where we picked up Jack?" She laughed. "That zoo was a nightmare. Remember poor little Kal?"

"No," he answered with a sigh of frustration.

"That had to be the worst experience ever," she continued on.

"Dani…"

"I'm surprised we actually made it out alive."

"Dani."

"Or well kinda. I did nod off there for a bit didn't I?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Dani please…"

"I'm amazed that you were able to bring me back from death."

"Dani just…"

"Both times mind you. You would have made a good EMT Doctor."

"Dani I'm not the bloody Doctor!" She stopped talking and just stood there feeling dumbfounded. "I'm John Smith! I don't have a blooming clue as to what you're on about! Why can you never remember that?"

She looked away from him. "I'm," she cleared her throat, "I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to John…"

His expression softened. "I know. I…it's just this is the tenth time it's happened. In the three months we've been together…"

She nodded and leaned against the back of the couch. He set the water bottle down and walked over to her. He rubbed her arms before hugging her. Dani sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. John rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Maybe we should end it," he said after a moment. Dani pulled away from him.

"What? You're chucking me?" He shook his head and brought her back into his arms.

"It's not like that Dani. Now look all I meant was maybe I shouldn't be John Smith anymore." He shrugged. "Maybe it's time to bring back the Time Lord in me."

"John…" He kissed her to stop her from protesting. Their lips parted and he rested his forehead against hers. He moved his hands to cup her face.

"You have all these memories. So many good memories and this version of me, of him, can't share that with you." He pulled back to look in her eyes. "I think we should do it tonight."

After thinking for a long moment she nodded slowly.

* * *

><p>Dani brought the watch over to the bed. They both sat down and stared at the watch.<p>

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded. She held the watch out and together they popped it open.

The gold light came slithering out, along with whispers in the Doctor's voice. The light floated up to John Smith and consumed him. His eyes glowed with the light and a breath of relief came out of him. The watch closed after all the light had been released. He sat there for a moment, unmoving.

"Doctor?" He hiccupped and burped.

Shaking his head he made a face. "Blahk what a horrible aftertaste." He looked over at her smiled. "Dani."

She smiled back. "Good to see you mister."

"You as well…but what happened? We could have gotten married. Had a life together."

"We do have a life together. Traveling, getting into trouble, seeing the ends of the universe. That's our life together."

He nodded and pulled her into a hug.

**Nope still not the end. Got a little more to go here folks. Oh so I wanted to ask…how many of you would be interested in a Sherlock fic? It would be Sherlock/OC. If you're interested say so in a review or message me. **

**If people are interested I will post a kind of first chapter at the end of this fic. A kind of preview if you will. So let me know =) **


	32. The ending of a new beginning

**Eight years later:**

"Kick that one up! Hit the green button…no the other green button ducks." The two of them ran around the console almost running into each other a couple times. Finally the TARDIS stopped shaking and settled. Dani plopped down in the pilot seat with a sigh.

"Finally got it down," she said with a smile. "I can semi drive the TARDIS and land her in the right spot."

He plopped down next to her. "Only took yea eight years to do it." They smiled at each other before he jumped up and clapped his hands together. "Alright Dani McKinney are you ready to see where we are?"

She nodded and stood. He took her hand and led her to the doors. Before opening them he ordered her to close her eyes. Doing as he asked, Dani focused all her attention on listening. She could hear the doors open and a gush of wind hit her. His footsteps came back towards her then his hand slipped into hers.

"Follow me," he said in a gentle voice.

Dani took little steps, not wanting to trip on anything. She reached out with her free hand trying to feel the air around her. Where had he taken her now? As they stepped outside she could feel the warmth of the sun hit her. Trying to listen closely she could hear the sound of rushing water not too far off. They continued to walk and soon the rushing water turned into crashing water.

"Can I look now?" she asked after a moment.

"Not yet…one more second….alright. Look."

She opened her eyes and was met by a beautiful familiar sight. They were up on a cliff, a waterfall crashing into the ocean near them. Between the palm trees she could see something zooming around in the sky. As she moved closer she could see it was people on surfboards with jets propelling them around the sapphire blue sky.

Looking down into the ocean she could see the waves crash onto the sand. As they did so, the waves changed colors. Going from a light blue to pink or orange or yellow. A whole rainbow passed along the shore as the waves came in and out.

A little further out there was another island. Big cruise ships were docked on all sides, more coming in from the sky. These big ships glided down from the heavens and into the crystal clear water below.

Dani's smile grew. The Doctor came up beside her and kissed her cheek.

"Happy anniversary of sorts," he said putting an arm around her.

"I can't believe ten years ago I was standing here. It seems too unreal."

"It was a lifetime ago," he said running a hand over his face. "A different us." He shook his head and jumped in front of her. "So shall we go see if that two headed vender is still there? Think we still owe him for the chips," he laughed.

"Doctor it's been ten years."

"Yes of course," he said thinking. "He might not be there. Good thing if not. Maybe a three headed son took over the shop."

"That's not what I meant really." He gave her a confused look. "I'm not that twenty year old girl anymore. I'm losing my energy and I'm growing up."

"Well stop it," he demanded playfully. "Stop growing up this very instant."

"You know I can't." He smiled at her but it faded quickly. Dani had tried to avoid this conversation for weeks but being in that place, where she stood at twenty, made her realize she couldn't avoid it. "I've been thinking about things. I think I'm ready…"

"Don't…Dani…don't." He lowered his head, shoving his hands in his pocket.

But she had to press on. "I'm ready to have kids. A proper job, even if that job is staying at home to care for those kids. I'm ready to get married, to have a…"

He placed a hand over her mouth to stop her. Over time he had learned to _hate_ that one word. It tortured him from the moment it left Esca's lips and entered his brain.

"We could have had that. I gave you that option eight years ago with John Smith."

She moved his hand away from her mouth. With sad eyes she pushed out, "We never could have had that. Not John Smith and I because I didn't love John Smith. I loved you and I still do. I always will but I need to carry on as do you. Other adventures, other companions."

He let out a long breath. "You have to be absolutely sure this is what you want."

"I'm sure." His eyes grew sad but he nodded all the same.

"Next destination, your flat." He began to walk back to the TARDIS when she stopped him.

"Can we see the sunset? Have a last moment together? Please Doctor?"

He took her hand and led her to the edge of the cliff. Together they sat and watched the clouds turn pink, purple, orange, and red. The sky surfers became silhouettes in the sky as they zoomed around. Dani leaned her head against his shoulder, hand in his with fingers laced together.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed perfectly in the living room. The two of them stood just outside the door. Dani wrapped her arms around him. He held onto her like his life depended on it.<p>

"Promise you'll come and visit me," she said feeling tears sting her eyes. Saying goodbye to your best friend and the person you love was never easy.

He nodded. "If you need me just call."

Finally they let go of each other. He went back into the TARDIS and she stood back to give him room to take off. A wind kicked up as the engines started. The blue box that had haunted her dreams for twenty four years, that had been her home, melted away into time and space. Dani let out a shuddering breath and wiped at the couple tears that had come down her cheeks.

Turning away she began to head for the kitchen. Just as she did the wind came back and the sound of the engines filled the flat. She came bolting back into the living room. The doors opened and out he came. The Doctor picked her up in his arms and kissed her.

Setting her down her cupped her face. He leaned his forehead against hers, eyes closed. "I love you Danielle McKinney."

"I love you Doctor, my traveling man."

He kissed her forehead and gave her another hug. Pulling away he jumped back into the TARDIS. Dani smiled and waved to him. He waved back, a big goofy grin on his face.

"Geronimo!"

* * *

><p>Dani walked around the market in a haze. After the Doctor left last night it was all she could think about. All the different places he would explore with his new companion. It was funny to her that she felt excited for whoever the new companion was. Whoever the Doctor picked up would have their life changed. It was funny that she was excited for this person when she had been jealous of the companions before her.<p>

As she thought all this over she bummed into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said coming out of her inner thoughts. The man smiled and helped her pick up some of the things she dropped.

"Don't worry about it. Here you are." Dani looked at the man for the first time and felt her heart skip a beat. He had brown spiky hair, thin, braces hiding under his jacket, and a dark red bowtie. "Alright love? Hope I didn't jostle you too much."

"Hmm? Oh no. No, no. Again I'm sorry. I wasn't really looking."

"Really no worries," he responded with a smile. "I was lucky to run into someone as lovely as you."

She smiled back and blushed. She nodded towards him. "A bowtie. Don't see that too often."

"Oh," he said with a little laugh. He placed a hand over it. "Yes…I uhm work at a book shop. Afraid playing the nerd comes naturally to me. Plus I think bowties are cool."

"I completely agree," she said with a little laugh. "You look very smart."

"Really?" She nodded. He smiled widely. "Would…would you like to have tea?" He looked around him and picked up the closest thing to him. "I have banana cake."

"Bananas are good," they said in unison. The both of them laughed.

"I would love to," she answered.

"Result," he said placing the cake into his basket. "I'm Taylor Pots."

He offered his hand to her. She took it and answered, "Dani McKinney."

* * *

><p>"Bloody shadow proclamation!" The angry rhino's voice rang through the TARDIS. The Doctor moved about trying to figure out an escape. The TARDIS twisted through the air, tumbling about over the buildings of London.<p>

"No blow crow fro yo mo no lo," repeated over and over.

"Yak, yak, yak," the Doctor said pressing any button he could find. He mimicked with his hand their incessant talking. "Judoon, you never learn to shut up!"

"No blow crow fro yo mo no lo," came the voice again. They began to shoot at the TARDIS.

"Yes, yes ,yes. I killed the prince and need to surrender. That was years ago! Does anyone really care that Esca died," he said as sparks began to shower down around him. More shots came, causing small fires to burst out along with the sparks. He ducked and flinched. "Oh stop blowing holes in my ship!"

One more shot hit the TARDIS, sending it spinning about. The Doctor lost his grip and went tumbling down the ramp towards the doors. They flung open and he went flying out. Luckily he caught the edge of the door and held on for dear life. The Judoon continued to shoot at him making it hard to keep hold of his precious blue box.

Finally he was able to yank himself back inside and close the doors. One last shot sent the ship into turmoil. The Doctor tumbled about, falling deep into the belly of the TARDIS. Once it had finally landed, the Doctor concentrated on making his way back to the doors.

Along the way he found a grappling hook.

"Blooming Judoon," he said using it to climb back up. "Hope you're happy!" he called out. His voice echoed throughout. "Setting fire to my TARDIS. My poor girl." He patted the side as he climbed up. "Don't worry darling we'll make you right as rain. I promise."

Finally he could see the doors. He tossed the grappling hook up and hit the doors, causing them to swing open. Once more he threw the hook and heard it catch. Pulling himself up he finally reached the top. Peering over the bottom of the TARDIS he saw a little girl with red hair staring at him.

"Hello," he said pulling himself up. Sitting on the side of the ship he looked back down into it. "Well would you look at that."

"Are you alright?" asked the little girl.

"Yeah just had a fall," he said like it was nothing. "All the way down to the library, hell of a climb back up."

The little girl looked at him with curiosity. "You're soaking wet."

He nodded. "Yes I was in the swimming pool."

"But you just said you were in the library," she argued.

"So was the swimming pool."

"Are you a police man?" she asked shining her torch on the blue box.

"Why?" he asked slowly. "Did you call a police man?"

Then suddenly with excitement she asked. "Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

"What crack in your wall?" She turned the torch on him. His blue eyes searched hers. It was funny to him that she didn't seem alarmed or frightened having a strange man come out of a blue box in her back yard. It was always easier with little ones. Just as it was with Dani.

She sighed and lowered her torch. "Nevermind."

"What's your name?" he asked hoping down from the TARDIS.

"Amelia Pond."

"Oh. That's a brilliant name. Amelia Pooond. Like a name in a fairy tale." She smiled. "Well Amelia Pond, I am the Doctor."

She gave him a quizzical look. "If you're a doctor, why does your box say police on it?"

"It came that way. Don't worry about it." He gave her a second look, bending down to see her better. "Are you frightened?"

"No."

"Course you're not," he said with a smile. "You're not scared of anything are you? Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of box, man asks you questions. And look at you…just standing there with your torch. Brilliant. You know what I think?"

She shook her head. "What?"

"We're going to have a lot of fun you and I. The Doctor and Pond."

"Funny," she said looking him over.

"Am I? Good. Funny is good."He clapped his hands together and said, "Now let's go see that crack."

* * *

><p>Amelia led him to her room. She watched as he walked up to the wall and examined it.<p>

"You've got some cowboys in here. Not real cowboys," he added. "Thought that can happen." He tapped the wall with his fingers. "The wall is solid but the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's the thing…where's the draft coming from?"

Amelia walked up beside him. She gazed in wonder as he took something out of his pockets. It looked like a kind of wand to her, even more so when the blue light came out of it. He ran the light along the crack and brought the wand back to him.

"Wibbly, wobbly, timey, wimey," he said quickly. "You know what the crack is?" he asked the little girl at his side.

"What?" she answered shaking her head.

He looked back to the wall. "It's a crack. But it's not in the wall….it's everywhere."

"That doesn't make me feel better," she said looking to the wall. The Doctor looked down at her and for a brief moment saw six year old Dani standing by him. He bent down and looked Amelia in the eye.

"You know when grownups tell you everything is going to be fine? And you think they are probably lying?"

She sighed and answered, "Yes."

"Well….everything is going to be fine." He stood and took her hand. Pointing the sonic screwdriver at the wall it began to open. Amelia peered around him to get a better look.

"Prisoner zero has escaped," came a voice through the wall. The Doctor walked closer to the wall, still holding her hand.

"Hello?" he called into the crack. "Hello in there?"

Just then an eye came swooping into sight. Amelia jumped back a little, pulling the Doctor with her. The eye looked around the room and then to the Doctor. A light shot out, missing the Doctor by inches. The eye disappeared and the wall closed up again.

"There," the Doctor said with a smile to Amelia. "Told you it would close. Good as new."

"So that's it then? You just used your wand and the crack is gone?"

"It's not a wand. It's a screwdriver. And yes. That's it, crack gone. But I wonder what it was saying about prisoner zero…" Just then a sound reached his ears. It sounded like a deep bell. "No. Oh no, no, no, no!"

He rushed outside, Amelia following him. He untied the rope from the hook and flung it back into the TARDIS.

"The engines are phasing! I have to get back in there!"

"But it's a box," Amelia said confused. "It can't have engines."

"Oh this is not just a box. It's a time machine."

Her eyes widened with curiosity and excitement. "An actual time machine? Can…can I come with you?"

"Not safe in there. Not just yet. Just give me five minutes. Five minutes. I'll be right back."

Her shoulders slumped and the excitement drained from her eyes. "People always say that."

He looked back to her and once again saw Dani. He hopped down and knelt in front of her.

"Am I people? Do I even _look_ like people? Trust me, I'm the Doctor." He smiled at her and walked back to the box. "I'll be back Amelia Pond! You and I have a lot to do, a lot to see! Geronimo!"

He dove back into the box and the doors closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Fourteen years later:<strong>

"That was a rush," Amy said in excitement. The Doctor smiled. "Imagine that. Prisoner zero in my house the whole time."

"Funny it never occurred to you," Rory said as the three of them walked out of the hospital.

"Well I would have found it years ago," the Doctor defended himself. "But my ship was damaged by the bloody Judoon. My attention was elsewhere."

"Fine thing leaving Amy by herself with that…that _thing_," Rory said trying to stick up for his love. "You're supposed to be the Raggedy Doctor. You're supposed to solve all problems like this."

The Doctor stopped walking and looked Rory over. "Sorry who are you again?"

Amy sighed. "Rory. He's a friend."

"Boyfriend," Rory clarified.

"Sort of boyfriend," Amy added under her breath. "Don't be rude to the Doctor Rory. He's a traveling man, he has important things all across the galaxy. Though you could have come back in five minutes like you said you would."

The Doctor shrugged.

"Wait…wait what did you just call him?" Rory said feeling his brain go to work.

"What? The Doctor, the Raggedy Doctor…"

"No. No you called him a traveling man." Then it clicked. "Oh my God!" He pointed at the Doctor wildly. "I know you!"

"Yeah through me," Amy said. "Now stop making a fuss," she added feeling embarrassed.

"No! No I knew him before you! You're him, it's you!"

The Doctor gave Rory a strange look. "How do you know me then?" Was this boy human? Did the Judoon send him, if so they needed to reset their judgment on recruiting people.

"You're the traveling man! You are my cousin's traveling man!"

"Your cousin?"

"Yes! I saw you when I was little. B-but you didn't call yourself the Doctor. She called you…what was it…"

"John Smith," the Doctor finished. Rory nodded. "You're Dani's cousin. Oh of course! Why didn't I remember? You're little Rory Williams! Oh this is brilliant!"

Amy looked between the two men. "Sorry what just happened? I've never met Dani and I know your whole family."

"You sod," Rory said pushing the Doctor.

"Rory!" Amy couldn't believe he was acting like this.

"You drove her round the bend. My mum told me the story. When Dani was little you…"

"No," the Doctor cut him off. "No, no, nope. It's not like that."

Rory ran his hand through his hair. "Oh yes it is. And then you broke her heart."

"I am completely lost," Amy declared. "Will one of you muppets please tell me what is going on?"

"My last companion was his cousin," the Doctor said quickly, keeping his eye on Rory. "Long story, maybe another time. Now Rory tell me something will you? How is Dani? Where is she? Is she alright? Is she…married?"

"Yeah…haven't heard from her in years though. She moved when I was thirteen."

"Where?" he asked urgently.

"Dunno. Auntie June never said a word to us. Just that she was getting hitched and moved away."

"No! No, no, no. You have to remember something." The Doctor grabbed him by the head, fingertips pressed to his temple trying to find some memory. "Think Rory, think hard."

He began to spin the boy around, fingers still at his temple. Rory tried to focus, tried to think if he had heard something.

"I…I don't know. Uhm…" The Doctor put all his energy into trying to bring up some memory. "Wait. I know where. She moved to Ingonish Cove, Scotland."

The Doctor stopped spinning and took his hands away from the boy's head. "Oh good, good lad Rory! C'mon!"

The Doctor began to run back to Amy's house. He trotted into the back yard where the box was waiting. Rory paused and stared at it.

"Oh God it is real," he breathed.

"Believe me now?" Amy asked with a smile on her face. Oh how she missed that box.

"Right Ingonish Cove, Scotland here we come!" The Doctor ran into the TARDIS and then poked his head back out. "Well?"

"You want us to come with you?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Or stay here. Whatever you like just hurry up and make a choice."

Amy looked to Rory. He recognized that look. It was the look that said danger, traveling, fun, and mystery. She was going to go off with this man who up till now had been something of her imagination. Amy ran into the box after the Doctor.

"C'mon Rory!" she called.

He sighed. "Amy!"

"C'mon! It's your cousin we are going to see!"

He let out another sigh and followed.

* * *

><p>The Doctor poked his head out. They had landed on a beach. He stepped out and looked around. Amy and Rory followed him. Up on top of a cliff was a cottage with stairs leading down to the beach.<p>

"Rory you're sure this is where she went?"

"Yeah positive."

The Doctor began to doubt the boy until he saw her. She came out on the porch of the cottage. He waved like a mad man but she must not have seen. Dani walked around to the front of the house. The Doctor took off for the stairs leading up to the house. Amy and Rory went after him. The Doctor ran around the porch till he reached the front door. He found her out in the front garden, two little ones were on a swing set.

The Doctor's breath caught at the sight of her.

"Dani…" She turned and gasped. A smile spread across her face.

"Oh my TARDIS," she said in a quiet voice. "Doctor!"

She made her way to him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her as much as he could. Her big belly was preventing him from wrapping his arms around her more.

"Is it just me or is there something between us?" he asked. She pulled away and laughed.

"What are you doing here Doctor?"

"You told me to come and visit you. So here I am," he said spreading his arms out and smiled.

"How did you even know I was here?"

"Your cousin led me here." He looked back to Amy and Rory still standing on the porch. Dani looked at the two with curiosity.

"Rory? Is that you?" He smiled and nodded as he came down to her.

"Hey Dani. Long time no see hu?" he laughed. She looked him over in amazement.

"But…the last time I saw you, you were thirteen."

He shrugged. "I'm future Rory."

Dani looked to the Doctor and shook her head. "Never could get the timing right could you?" He shrugged. Dani turned back to Rory. "Hello sweetie!"

She hugged him. He hugged her back and pulling back put a hand on her stomach. "Congrats."

"Thank you. Third one," she laughed. Rory looked back at the other two children on the swings. "So look at you, all grown up. Have a proper job?"

"Yup I'm a nurse at the hospital."

"Good, good. And a girlfriend?" He looked back at Amy who came down the stairs to them.

"Hi I'm Amy."

"Hello Amy."

"Mummy come and give us a push," called one of the children.

"Can I?" Amy asked. Dani nodded.

"She seems lovely. Proud of you Rory. I should have kept in touch. I'm sorry."

"Nah don't worry about it. It's good to see you now."

"Rory could you give us a minute?" the Doctor voiced. Rory nodded and went to join Amy and met his cousins.

"It's good to see you mister," Dani said kissing his cheek. She linked her arm with his.

"You too ducks. You look the same and yet different." He looked her over. "You've gotten…" He threw out his arms and puffed up his cheeks. "Fat."

"I'm not fat," she said hitting his arm. "I'm pregnant you numpty."

Just then a car pulled up to the house and a man stepped out. The children went running to him as he came up to the gate. Rory and Amy introduced themselves and talked for a bit. The Doctor eyed the man, feeling his hearts jump.

"Is that him then? Your…husband?"

She nodded. "That's my Taylor." She looked at the Doctor to find him with sad envious eyes. "Know why I fell for him? He reminds me of you at times." This made him smile.

He turned his gaze back to her. "Must be a remarkable chap then."

"The best. But no one will ever hold a place in my heart the way you do." He patted her hand and his smile grew.

"So what are they called then? The little ones?"

"My girl is named Rose. My boy is James. And this one," she said rubbing her belly, "this one will be Doctor."

"Oh yeah?"

She laughed. "No. We were thinking Lizbeth for a girl or Alexander for a boy."

He nodded. "Good strong names. I'm happy for you ducks." He sighed. "So you are Dani McKinney no more."

"It's Dani Pots now."

He made a face. "Dani _Pots_? Ugh takes all the magic out of your name."

"Shut up you," she said nudging him. He laughed causing her to join him.

* * *

><p>"Ah Doctor," Taylor said coming over to them. He held Rose in his arms. "Good to meet you sir." He extended his free hand to the Time Lord.<p>

"You as well," the Doctor said shaking his hand. He looked at the little girl who looked almost like an exact copy of Dani.

"Are you the traveling man?" asked the little boy tugging on the Doctor's coat.

"I am," he said bending down.

"Mummy tells us stories about you."

"Does she now?" He looked up to Dani and smiled. She smiled back and leaned against Taylor.

"I want to be a Time Lord when I grow up. Can I be one Mr. Doctor? Can I be a Time Lord?"

He smiled and laughed. "Tell you what James," he said digging in his pocket. "I'll let you have this." He handed the boy his screwdriver. "Every Time Lord needs a sonic something."

"Doctor I don't…" Dani began.

"It's alright," the Doctor said watching the boy handle the device like a pro. "It's totally sonic and totally safe."

"What do you say James?" Taylor prompted. The Doctor straightened up and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Doctor."

"You're welcome my boy." He tussled the boy's hair.

* * *

><p>After an early dinner and talk, the Doctor announced that they had to go. Dani and her family walked them back to the beach.<p>

"It was nice to meet you Mrs. Pots," Amy said with a kind smile. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one he left waiting."

Dani smiled. "He is a lord of time but Gallifrey help him if he could ever get it right. Lovely to meet you Amy."

The two hugged and off Amy went into the TARDIS. Rory gave Dani another hug and said goodbye to his cousins. Dani promised she would get in touch with the still thirteen year old Rory and keep a family connection. Last was the Doctor.

He hugged her, the pregnant belly keeping them parted.

"You lot take care," he said to Taylor and the children. "James look after the screwdriver, don't get into too much trouble, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That's asking a lot of a seven year old," Dani laughed.

The Doctor smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. "I will see you again."

"You better. Take care of yourself Doctor and if you're taking my cousin with you…don't get him killed. Yeah?"

"No sweat." He shot her a wink before joining the others.

Dani stood with her family and the four of them watched the blue box slowly disappear, the engines echoing off the waves.

**The End **

**Used some bits from the Eleventh Hour. Kinda all jostled around but more or less in the right order. **

**Song used: **

**The Sad Man with a Box from Doctor Who soundtrack. (For Dani and Doctor's goodbye in her flat) It is just so fitting in every way. I had to use it. **

**Well this brings us to the end. I enjoyed writing this so much! Thank you all for reviews, adding this or me to your favorites, and reading this. Glad you all could go with Dani and the Doctor on this adventure. Now, as I said I would, I will be posting a kind of preview for my Sherlock fic . **

**Write on!**


	33. My heart is Sherlocked

"Right, I'm off. Be back in a few." Sherlock looked up from his violin, the bow screeching across the strings.

"Where are you going?" He watched John put on his coat and grab his keys. He looked the man over. Clean shirt, pressed trousers, just shaved face, hair combed. "And looking like that too."

John looked down at himself. "What's wrong with the way I look?" Sherlock just raised his brow and turned back to his music.

"On another attempt at a date are we John?" He ran the bow smoothly back and forth on the strings. "What is this one named? Kitty who works at a low rate diner? Dinah who is trying to be a children's doctor? Sally who says she is a vet but really works at a strip club?"

John sighed. "It's not a date Holmes. I wanted to look nice. I'm going to pick up my sister at the airport. Remember? I told you about this."

"Did you?"

"Yes. Twice last week."

Sherlock racked his brain for the memory.

_The first time:_

'_Sherlock,' John said while eating his breakfast. 'My youngest sister will be coming home. Would it be alright to have her stay here for a couple days?'_

'_If she isn't boring and dull. I can't have that kind of energy around my cleverness. You're boringness and dullness is enough already' He pulled up John's website and grimaced. 'I do wish you would take down that ridiculous picture of me in that bloody hat.' _

'_Not a chance.'_

_The second time: _

'_My Eva just phoned. She is looking forward to coming home.' Sherlock threw a spear at the wall, hitting the yellow smiley face directly. 'She passes her thanks to you for letting her stay here for a bit.' _

_Sherlock yanked the spear out and took aim again. 'Take that you pompous news paper journalist!' He threw the spear. 'That'll teach you to call me a 'useless crackpot who gets information off the internet'.' _

_Mrs. Hudson came walking in and said, 'What have you done to my bloody wall now?' Sherlock gave her a smirk. 'This is coming out of your rent mister. Oh John how could you let him carry on like this?' _

_John just raised his hands, as if he were being arrested. 'I'm not getting in the way of _that_,' he said pointing to the spear. _

_Mrs. Hudson walked out in a fury. _

He shook his head. "No my dear Watson you never said a word to me."

John rolled his eyes. "Right whatever you want. I have to go."

Sherlock continued to play as John made his way out. He listened to John's footsteps, counting each one, as he walked down the stairs, then strangely came back up them.

"Please don't be rude to her," John said popping his head back in the door. "She happens to be my favorite sister."

Sherlock smirked. "I'm never rude John. Don't you know that by now?"

* * *

><p>Sherlock sat with his eyes closed in his favorite chair. Mrs. Hudson bustled about the room, preparing the table for a 'family' dinner.<p>

"Oh it will be nice to have another female in the house," Mrs. Hudson said excitedly. "I hope she is as lovely as her brother. From the way he talks of her, she sounds like a little angle."

He groaned. "Mrs. Hudson are you going to fawn over this girl the whole time she is here? If that is the case I will have to remove you from my presence."

"I always wanted a daughter to fawn over," continued Mrs. Hudson. "A little lovely girl…"

Sherlock opened his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He mimicked putting a gun to his head and taking a shot. Just then the front door closed and John's voice could be heard. Mrs. Hudson ecstatically went out of the room and down the stairs.

"Oh John you're back. And this must be her. Hello pet I am Mrs. Hudson."

Sherlock listened intently as a timid little whisper of a voice responded. He couldn't quite make out the words. He let out a laugh. This girl was definitely John's sister, he could already tell.

"Sorry Mrs. Hudson don't think she'll join us for supper tonight," came Jon's voice. "Bit jetlagged."

"Oh of course. You go and rest."

Footsteps came slowly up the stairs. He listened, taking in every click of her heel on the steps. She came onto the landing and turned to go up the second flight of steps. He turned at that moment to get a look at her. Her back to him, he studied her as much as he could from head to foot.

Hearing John's footsteps coming up the stairs next he turned back around in his chair.

"Good night," John called up the stairs.

"Night John," came the timid little voice. The bedroom door closed. John came in and sat across from Sherlock.

"She won't be joining us. She's…"

"Jetlagged, yes I heard. I would imagine she would be after an eleven hour flight." He pressed his hands together, palm to palm, and rested the tips of his fingers under his chin.

John just stared at the man. "Should I even bother asking how you knew?"

"Her hair is mussed, suggesting she didn't have an easy time sleeping on the flight. The tags on the backpack she was carrying had LAX on them. Her boots were knock offs, bought from a vender on the street so that would place her in either…New York or Hollywood perhaps. Most likely Hollywood from the stitching in the boots and the leather used for the souls."

John raised his brow. "Right. Yes she was with some mates in California. Wanted a holiday before starting work."

"How splendid. Shall we eat?" He got up and walked to the table where Mrs. Hudson had set out plates of food. "Tell me if she is to sleep in your room, where will you be staying?"

"On the couch," he answered joining Sherlock at the table.

"How brotherly of you."

* * *

><p>A thumb hit him right in the face but Watson did not wake. He threw another from the bag, hitting him in the head.<p>

"John," whispered Sherlock. "John wake up. We have a case." He tossed another thumb finally causing the man to stir.

John opened his eyes and ran a hand over his face. As he did he found a thumb resting on his cheek. He startled up, tossing the thumb away from him.

"W-what are you doing?" He looked over to see Holmes perched in a chair with a bag of severed thumbs. "Why?" he asked pointing to the bag.

Sherlock took a thumb out and examined it. "I wanted to see if the nail would still grow even if the thumb has been severed."

"That's disgusting," he replied with a yawn. Looking around him he saw the floor was riddled with thumbs. "How long have you been at it?"

"Since five this morning. Did you not hear me? We have a case."

"Do we?" John removed his blankets and got up to stretch.

"Yes. It's very serious. The paper boy has been depriving me of my morning paper."

John walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain. Looking down to the street he could see a pile of papers in the bushes by the stairs.

"Or his aim is worse," John concluded. "Must have a new paper boy. I'll go and fetch them shall I?"

"Mmm yes. I'll get Mrs. Hudson to bring some breakfast." Sherlock hopped off his perch and flung open the door. "Mrs. Hudson! Breakfast!"

John shook his head and made his way down. "One of these days she is going to come up here and smack you," he called over his shoulder. Mrs. Hudson came soon up after with a tray.

"Young man when will you understand that I am not your housekeeper?" She set the tray down on the coffee table.

"You keep saying that and yet you continue to give proof that you are a housekeeper." He gestured to the tray of food she had set down. She glared at him and left the room mumbling to herself how she would never bring him food again.

As Sherlock began to pick at a muffin he heard the shower in John's room turn on. He looked to the stairs leading up there with curiosity. Slowly he made his way up the stairs. John came back into the flat, setting five newspapers on the table.

"Sherlock," he called. "I have your papers." John walked up to his room to get changed and found Sherlock there. "Did you hear? Your precious papers are downstairs."

Sherlock waved the matter away. "Are you aware there is someone in your shower?"

John hastily walked over to the bathroom door and placed himself in front of it. "Yes it's Anita."

"Anita?"

"Yes my sister. Remember? I…I told you she would be here. Have you forgotten already? It was last night." Had he truly forgotten already?

Sherlock shrugged. "I don't have time for trivial matters such as what family member of yours is here."

With that he walked out of the room and back downstairs. John rolled his eyes and changed into fresh clothing.

* * *

><p>"Oh this is wonderful," Sherlock said. He read the text intently as they walked. "Yes brilliant. John we have got a magnificent case."<p>

"Well it will have to be after lunch. Here we are." John stopped in front of a little mom and pop Italian restaurant. Sherlock kept walking and had to double back.

"Sorry what? Lunch? There is no time for lunch Watson. We have a case," he said excitedly pointing to his phone.

"No first we have lunch with my sister." John placed his hands on his hips. "Do you ever listen to me? When I speak does any of it go into your head?"

"Hmm? What sorry?" Sherlock's eyes were stuck on his phone. John gave him a look. Finally he looked back to the doctor. "Oh I listen. You know that."

"Good now come on."

"But John it's a dead body!" John lowered his head. "Not just any dead body either…it's a clown!"

John simply shook his head and walked into the restaurant. Sherlock followed trying to convince him the clown body was a better deal. John led the way over to a table where a young girl was waiting. She stood as they approached. Sherlock looked her over, getting a better study than he had the other night.

Her hair was straight, a little burnt at the ends, suggesting she straightened her hair. Her perfume, sprayed in four sprits, was light and fitting. Clothing, simple jeans and t-shirt. Neckline of t-shirt was V neck, not low enough to show anything but just enough to give off a flirty manner. Her mouth was the same as John's as well as the nose and eyes. Obvious signs of relation. But her stance was different. While her brother's stance was semi confident and strong, hers was fully confident and just weak enough to be pushed in any direction. Always ready for change and new things.

"Hey there," John said giving her a hug. "Sherlock this is my sister…"

"Anita Evangelista Watson," he said taking her hand in his. He pressed a light kiss to her hand. She smiled and looked to her brother.

"Can I ask…" she began as they sat at the table.

"How I knew your full name? Well your last name was obvious being related to John. Your middle name I got from John's pet name for you. 'My Eva' he called you. So that could only mean your middle name was infact Eva or it was short for something. Such as Evalyn but you wouldn't have such a boring name as that. No, no because you are not like your brother. Where he is dull and unexciting…"

"Oi," John said hitting his friend in the arm. Sherlock ignored him and continued.

"Where he is dull and unexciting you are bold and lively. Therefore the name Evangelista is fitting. And lastly, your first name. I heard John call you Anita just the other morning. And before you say 'That's cheating'," he said in a mock voice meant to sound like John. "It wasn't. I was simply listening and using my skills."

Anita sat back in her chair. "Well I feel like I should give you a tip for such a splendid performance."

"If you insist." Sherlock held his hand out. Anita laughed.

"Put your hand down. He's kidding," John said trying to push Sherlock's hand away.

"Well it's true," she said with an amused look in her eyes. "You are different."

"Have you been spreading nasty rumors about me John?" Sherlock asked turning towards him.

"He didn't have to say anything," Anita answered before John could. "I looked you up before I got here. I also read my brother's blog."

Sherlock turned his attention back to her. "Good lord you read that? Why?"

"Because she is my sister and she appreciates my work," John said in a sour tone.

"Well what a wonderful sibling you have," he said with a forced smile. "Wish mine was more…dutiful."

"What does duty have to do with family Mr. Holmes?" He tilted his head in curiosity. "You make it sound like a military thing. And if I'm not mistaken John has served his time."

"Family is military Miss Anita. You have the commanding generals, the parents, then you have the foot soldiers, ranking according to birth," he said leaning forward. "Oldest rules over the youngest just as the officers rule over the enlisted men."

Anita just looked at him. She reached over and placed a hand on his. "If that's the way you were brought up then I feel sorry for you."

"I don't need your pity," he answered. He found himself unable to look away from her or to move his hand away.

"Well you have it Mr. Holmes, like it or not." She removed her hand, leaving his out in the open, cold and vulnerable. Anita stood and gathered her things.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"I'm going to skip lunch. Need to head over to work and get things set up for tomorrow." She smiled at her brother. "I'll pop round and get my things out of your flat. Thanks for letting me stay there John, Mr. Holmes."

John stood and followed her to the door. "Please stay. He's hard to get to know but I promise once you do…"

"Don't worry about it John," she said putting on a smile for him. "You and I will have lunch sometime. I'll see you later." She hugged him and glanced over to where Sherlock still sat. His head turned towards their direction but he never made eye contact with her.

John walked back over to the table but didn't take his seat. "I asked you not to be rude to her."

"I wasn't rude John," he argued. "I simply stated my mind as did she. We didn't have similar ideas thus leading to an argument. Nothing more."

"I wish you would get along with her."

"You wish I'd get on with everyone." Sherlock stood and placed John's coat in his hands. "Now come along. We have a dead clown to examine."

**Alrighty my dears, here is the first snipit. If you like it please let me know. Either review or PM me. Now I'm not so sure exactly where this is all going but I've had help from a mad genius. So I have somethings for certain scenes...I just have to connect them. So bear with me on this. **

**Don't own Sherlock or the characters. Just own Anita Watson, she is my brain child. **

**Thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
